Allies In A Desolate World
by ShadowKnux
Summary: It's like a post apocolypse world, and BeastBoy and Raven are all that's left. But Raven somehow protected others. Now, who will join them in restoring a dead world? Multiple crossovers, BBxRae
1. The Desolation Begins

Hi, everyone! I've got another story, and, as it seems typical of me, it's another crossover story! Multiple crossovers, actually, and I hope you'll enjoy the universes I put together in this story. I hope the plot seems substantial as well.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing that is remotely famous in this fic.

**Chapter 1: The Desolation Begins.**

"Well, no one else is around." BeastBoy said to himself, looking around. "Except for Raven...alright, let's go see what Miss Gloom is up to, shall we?" he said, jumping up from the couch, and heading to the hall, not even turning the television off. He went through the halls, and headed to the elevator to the roof. "She only seems to go to the roof and her room. So...going up!" he said, pressing the button, tapping his foot as the elevator went up slowly.

Up on the roof, Raven was going through her usual meditation, chanting her mantra.

"Azerath...Metrion...Zinthos. Azerath...Metrion...Zinthos. Azerath...Metr--"

"Yo, Rae! There you are!"

_'Oh, damn. I forgot he was here.'_ Raven cursed mentally. _'There goes the afternoon.'_

BeastBoy ran over to where Raven was sitting, and sat down next to her, grinning.

"So, are you just gonna chant that same thing over all day?" he asked.

"I was...then you showed up. Now I'll have to do it twice as long." Raven said dryly.

"Ouch..." BeastBoy said sarcasticly. "That really hurts, Rae. A shot through the heart!" he said melodramatically, clutching his chest.

"Whatever. And I told you not to call me Rae. Why don't you bother the others?" she asked.

"They've all gone. Three guesses who Starfire and Robin are with, and what Cyborg's taking. The first two don't count." BeastBoy said, holding up three fingers.

"I get it, I get it." Raven said. BeastBoy put his fingers down.

"You take the fun out of a lot of stuff, ya know that?"

"You've been trying unsuccessfully to make me laugh for years, and you just now figure that out, BeastBoy?"

"Heheheh. You can still joky, though. That shows you've got a sense of humor somewhere in there. I'm gonna get it out one day!"

Raven sighed, defeated. "I guess I can't change your mind about that, can I?" she asked. BeastBoy shook his head, grinning. "Whatever. Just leave me to my--" she began, but cut off abruptly.

BeastBoy noticed her stop suddenly, and wondered what was up. "Rae, is something--?" he began, but Raven put a hand over his mouth to silence him. Then, BeastBoy's sensitive ears picked up something. A dull hum, something that had no equivalent on Earth. Something otherworldly. The hum kept getting louder and louder, and then things got more ominous. The sky, which was a simply combination of its regular blue, with a few white clouds here and there, changed. The blue became an evil green, and the clouds were alternated between red and black. A huge shape could be seen descending from the green sky. It was enormous, covering up what seemed to be the entire sky. Another sound began, a more mechanical humming, as little white orbs of light began to converge in a spot under the shape. It was quickly forming into a much larger mass. Raven and BeastBoy stared, unable to move, watching these events unfold. Then, when the orbs converged into a huge ball, in a split second, a huge beam of light fired towards them at incredible speeds. BeastBoy only had time to cover his head with his arms and scream.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A blinding white light...weird meshing and crashing sounds...the sounds of several somethings firing in different directions...Why was all of this running through BeastBoy's mind? He was most certainly dead, wasn't he? Minutes passed as BeastBoy felt nothing, until the white light disappeared, being replaced by the usual darkness. Taking a chance, BeastBoy slowly opened his eyes. He was startled to discover that he was standing unhurt next to Raven, who had a shield of dark energy around them. Raven released the shield around them, then fell to her knees, breathing heavily.

"That...was too close for comfort." she said.

"Yeah, definitely." BeastBoy said. Looking up, BeastBoy gasped in surprise. Raven looked up and did the same.

The tower they stood on was decrepit, looking like it shouldn't even be standing with its damage and wear. It was shocking enough to see that, but they were met with a sight just as unpleasant when they glanced towards the city. The city was in ruin, and any buildings that weren't falling apart were twisted into weird shapes. The sky still had the look it had before they saw all this, so they were able to figure what caused this.

"Come on, BeastBoy, let's go get a closer look." Raven said, hovering away. BeastBoy nodded and followed after her.

It was no better looking up close. It was a ghost town. Debris was laying everywhere, in large piles most of the time. Raven began sifting through the debris, looking for anything important, and BeastBoy did as well in a different pile. After a minute of fruitless searching, BeastBoy called out seriously.

"Rae...take a look at this." he said grimly. Raven came over, and saw an unhappy sight. Amongst all the junk was three familiar looking objects. A familiar type of tire, a big bottle of mustard with a straw in it, and the biggest of all...a mask to cover the eyes. BeastBoy lowered his head as Raven sighed.

"So it didn't reach them..." she said. BeastBoy looked up.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Rae?" he asked, standing up and looking her in the eyes.

"Well..." she began. "...I can't really explain it, but I felt like I knew something like that was going to happen, so I did the only other thing besides protect myself. I sent out bits of my power to protect people. I didn't have enough time to concentrate fully, so I don't know who was protected, or how many."

BeastBoy stood, thinking for a moment. "So your saying that there's still some people left somewhere?" he asked, and Raven nodded. BeastBoy threw his fist into the air. "Well, then! Let's go find them!" he said, moving past her, but she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"BeastBoy, I'm not sure if that is a good idea. I told you, I don't know who was protected. We don't know if they'll be friendly..."

"Rae, is it a good idea to just sit here doing nothing? Is it a good idea to let whatever just screwed up the city go wild?"

"Well..." Raven began, but was interrupted when an explosion was seen somewhere a bit further in the wreckage.

"And is it a good idea to check out what that was?" BeastBoy asked.

"P-Probably not..."

"We're going anyway!" BeastBoy said, forcing his arm out of Raven's grip and going in the direction of the explosion. A second later, Raven followed.

_'Who knows who we'll end up meeting...'_ she thought.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Who knows, Raven? Well, I have a vague idea...Anyway, that's the first...hopefully enigmatic and enjoyable...chapter! And I hope a lot of you read and hope for more! Next chapter will introduce at least one of the crossover allies in this story, and probably reveal more of what has happened to the city...or maybe...the world...

Please, R&R! See ya later!


	2. A Real Ghost Town

Hi, guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, even though it didn't quite start the crossovers yet. However this chapter will have the start of the multiple crossovers. Let's hope you recognize most of them! On with the story! 

**DISCLAIMER:** If there's anything famous in here, I don't own it. Trust me on that.

**Chapter 2: A Real Ghost Town.**

BeastBoy and Raven hurried through the debris of the completely decimated city, rushing to see what had caused the disturbance. Crashing through another pile of debris, they were met with an interesting sight.

What appeared to be fierce looking birds, with green stripes on their backs, and the rest of their body black, with red eyes, were chasing and attacking a teenage boy, who was floating in the air as well. He had strange white hair, glowing green eyes. He was wearing what looked like a body suit of black and white, with a small symbol on the chest, which looked like both a D and a P. He was blasting the birds with beams of green energy. When one was hit, they disappeared in a burst of black mist. They were high in numbers, though, and he was taking some damage.

"Ugh! Get away!" he yelled, swatting at them as they swarmed him, blasting more beams at them. "What the heck are you guys, anyway? You're not what I usually fight, that's for sure." he said. The birds said nothing, but swarmed around him again. The boy had already taken damage, and he was obviously growing weary. "I said...get away!" he said, opening his mouth and releasing an otherworldly wail into the air, which apparantly had special properties, as all the birds disappeared in puffs of black mist. The boy weakly drifted to the ground, where once he touched the ground, a white ring appeared around him, and split into two, rising up and down, changing him into a normally clothed, black haired, blue eyed kid. He was breathing heavily, then collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.

BeastBoy and Raven, having seen the whole thing, went over to his side and checked on him.

"He'll be alright." Raven said, healing the minor injuries. "He's just exhausted. We need to take him to a safe place to rest."

BeastBoy looked around. "We don't exactly have a lot of places that say 'safe,' do we?" he said. "Maybe what's left of the tower is good enough?" he asked.

Raven nodded. "It'll have to do." she said, and used her poers to magic a black stretcher underneath the youth, holding him up gently, yet firmly. They both headed back to the tower, Raven levitating the stretcher with her.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

In what remained of the common room, BeastBoy and Raven waited for the youth to wake up. The food in the refrigerator was undamaged, so they had no problem with sustenance. However, everything else seemed to be smashed or otherwise. Raven sat next to the boy, and BeastBoy paced nearby.

"Just what the heck is going on?" he asked out loud.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Raven said. Looking down at the youth, she said, "So this is one of the ones my magic protected..."

"Looks like it made a good choice. Did you see the way he handled those...weird things?" BeastBoy said. Raven nodded. "By the way, let me make sure to clear this up...the world's gone weird, like when your dear old dad came around, right?" Raven nodded. "And the only reason we're around is because you made one of your shields?" Another nod. "And you tried to protect others, but couldn't focus and they shot off to who knows who, and who knows how many?"

"Yeah..."

"And you made sure to protect me? Aw, I'm so touched, Rae!" BeastBoy said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. Raven blushed a little, but hastily looked away and denied it.

"Don't misunderstand. You were right next to me, so you got covered. Besides, BeastBoy, this is serious." she said firmly.

"Sheesh, I was just trying to lighten the mood..."

The boy began to groan, and BeastBoy and Raven stepped closer to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around. Sitting up, he groaned, "Ugh...where am I?" he asked.

"You're in...what's left of...Titans Tower." BeastBoy said.

"What happened to this place? What happened to the city? One minute, everything was fine, the next...ugh...all this." the boy said.

"Just relax." Raven said. "Let me explain..."

After the explanation, the boy was sitting with a thoughtful look on his face. "I see...so you were able to protect me. Thanks, Raven." he said. "If you need help, I'm here for you. I'm guessing you've already seen what I can do." he said, smirking.

"Yeah, we did." BeastBoy said. "What was with all the flying, and the blasting, and that weird scream?" he asked.

"Looks like it's my turn to explain." the boy said. "The name's Danny Fenton, or Danny Phantom, when I'm in my other mode, fighting ghosts. I was just fourteen, when my parents built a very strange machine, designed to view worlds unseen. When it didn't quite work, my folks just quit, then I took a look inside of it. There was a great big flash, and everything just changed. My molecules got all rearranged! When I first woke up, I realized I had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes. I could walk through walls, disappear and fly." after this, he chuckled. "I was much more unique than the other guys. It was then that I new what I had to do. I had to stop all the ghost that were coming through." he said. "That's a basic summary, anyway. Pretty much, an accident made me half ghost, and then I started fighting ghosts coming through my parents' portal. Until today, anyway."

"Seems like you'll be a good help, Danny." BeastBoy said.

"I'll try to be. But...what's our first plan?" Danny asked.

"Our best plan of action would be to find others who my magic protected, and see if they'll help. We need to find out the real situation as to why the world is like this, as well." Raven said.

"Sounds like a plan." Danny and BeastBoy said at the same time.

"But where will we find them?" Danny asked.

Almost on cue, some flashes and explosions could be seen from different parts of the city. The three looked at each other, confirming the plan silently. Then they all headed out of the tower, splitting up to gather their new allies of this messed up world.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, there's the first crossover! I hope you people like the show that I've crossed over first. Next chapter, it looks like three more people will join the group, but will they learn anything about why the world has been made like this? Keep watching to find out!

Please R&R, and I'll update quicker, because I'm addicted to reviews, and they're my incentive! Later!


	3. The Resistance Grows

Hi, everyone! I hope you're ready for new additions to the list of allies BeastBoy and Raven are gathering. Look for somebody you know! On with the story! 

**DISCLAIMER:** Nothing famous in the story is mine. Unfortunate, huh?

**Chapter 3: The Resistance Grows.**

BeastBoy, Raven, and Danny separated in the city, having seen three different areas that needed checking out. So they all took different paths, not knowing what they'd meet when they got there...

Raven floated down her path, until she was lead to a small open area, littered with the chopped parts of annihalated vehicles. In the center of the area was where the next person her magic protected was. It was a young man, with long red hair flowing down to his upper back. He was dressed in ornate clothing, including a pink vest. He was desparately swinging a long sword at a large group of what seemed like little gremlins...or maybe small demons...it was difficult to describe them.

Whatever the foes, this man was obviously highly skilled with his blade. He easily swung his sword around him in circular motions, reaching in almost every direction. He wasn't any ordinary swordsman, though. He sometimes thrusted his sword, and a bolt of lightning would come down from the sky on his foe, or he would scrape his sword on the ground, and an uprising of the earth would travel towards his foe. However, he was weakening, and the numbers of his adversaries were great.

"So..." he panted. "This is how the great Zelos goes...alone, surrounded by weird things in a screwed up world...at least I'll go down fighting..." he said, lowering his blade exhaustedly. The little demon creatures jumped at him, but Raven blasted them with magic, making them disappear in puffs of black smoke. The man that called himself Zelos looked up, glancing left and right. "What the..." he started.

"You're not going to die just yet." Raven said, drifting over to him. Zelos turned, and he got a strange look in his eye.

"Ooh!" he exclaimed. "Well, well, there's still a nice cutie in the world. How fortunate for me..." he said, smirking.

"Whatever." Raven said, ignoring him. "Look, I need you to come with me. What's your name?" she asked.

The man patted his chest lightly. "You don't know me? Ah, well. I am the great Zelos Wilder, swordsman extraordinare, and lover of women the world over!" he said proudly. "And you are, my pale little beauty?" he said.

_'Ugh, a playboy.'_ Raven thought. "I'm Raven. Just follow me." she said, floating back in the direction of the tower. Glancing back, she held out a hand glowing with black energy. "And don't call me a 'pale beauty' again, got it?" she said, a hint of menace in her voice.

Zelos gave her a slightly scared salute. "U-Understood, Miss!" he said, and said no more as he followed her.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

BeastBoy's area was filled with taller standing wreckages of buildings. As he wandered through the silent area, a resonating crash was heard as a form flew though one of the buildings, crashing into another. This form was immediately followed by a swarm of other forms, chasing after the first form. Looking over at the building the first form had crashed into, BeastBoy saw a muscular man with spiky black hair, wearing an orange gi, standing, ready to resist. As the swarm following him slowed down, BeastBoy gathered that the best description of them was red leeches with wings, apparently trying to drain the man of energy.

He didn't make it easy for them, though. He used powerful punches and kicks, making the leeches burst with a single hit. However, while he was occupied with some, one would latch on and draing him with an eerie black glow around them, before the man flung them off of him. The assault continued on the man, until he seemed to get desperate. He cupped his hands at his side, and an orb of white energy appeared in his hands.

"Kamehameha!" he yelled, blasting a large beam or energy at the foes in front of them, destroying them. The man was panting heavily, tired, when BeastBoy noticed a leech sneaking up behind him.

"Look out, dude!" he yelled, charging the leech as a rhino, making it dissapate in a cloud of black smoke. Changing back, he turned to the man.

"Hey, thanks!" he said. "What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm BeastBoy. What about you, muscles?" BeastBoy asked.

"Nice to meet ya, BeastBoy!" the man said happily, like an innocent child. "My name's Goku!" he said. "By the way, do ya know what those weird things were?" he asked.

"Absolutely no clue." BeastBoy said. "But my friend Raven says you're still around for a reason, so could you follow me? You should be a big help." he said.

"Well...those leech things drained me of a lot of my strength...it'll take a lot of work to gain all my power back..." Goku mused. After a second, he grinned. "But sure! Let's go!" he said, slapping BeastBoy on the shoulder. BeastBoy instantly hurtled straight to the ground. "Oops. Sorry..." Goku said, scratching the back of his head.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Danny had a pretty empty area, with only a few smoking craters and smoldering flames around him. Making sure he was in his ghost mode, he looked around.

"Come see scenic Desolation Island..." he commented to himself. "Enjoy the stretching areas of nothing. Relish the enjoyable silence of being the only person on Earth..." he continued, but was cut off when what looked like a black ninja with green markings on his suit flew by, hit the ground, and disappeared in a puff of black mist. Looking in the direction the ninja came from, Danny saw a teenage girl battling a group of them. She had red hair that went a little lower than her shoulders, and was wearing a green shirt with jeans. Normally, it would seem like there was nothing different about her, but she was battling the strange ninjas with acrobatic moves the likes of which Danny had never seen. She dodged the strikes of the ninjas, even their makeshirft weapons, and would counter with a smooth flipping kick, or an acrobatic backhand. The numbers were too much for her, though. When it looked like she was getting backed into a corner, she noticed Danny.

"Hey, help me out here! I need you!" she said.

"Great, the one time a girl says that, it's because she's got ninjas after her in a dead world." Danny said. However, he obeyed her request, and quickly charged straight through a line of ninjas, slamming them into a wall. The girl was able to clear off a few more in front of her, and Danny blasted the rest with his green energy beams. Once the ninjas were cleared away, he approached the girl.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"To be honest, I'm a little lost myself. But I'm supposed to bring you back to someone who can explain it better than I can. By the way, my name's Danny. What's yours?" he asked.

"Hi, Danny. I'm Kim. Kim Possible." she said, and followed him back in the direction of the tower.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The three groups of two met back in a spot near the harbor, facing the direction of the remains of Titans Tower. On the way, they were about to head out toward the tower, when they passed a manhole. After a few had stepped on or over it, it began to shake and rattle. The group turned around, watching it shake, until a huge pillar of water shot out of it, carrying something on top of it.

"Flying giant turtle shell alert." BeastBoy said.

"How would you know what it is?" Danny asked.

"I turn into animals. Do you really need to ask?"

"He has a point." Goku said.

The shell on top of the water flew into the air a bit, then landed and spun in place for a bit in front of them. Once it slowed down, something had come out of the shell. It was a giant turtle, but it was very humanoid. Around the shell was a belt with an M on it.

"Oh, my aching shell..." the turtle groaned. Standing up slowly, he wobbled a bit once he did. "Whoa, major spin cycle, dudes..." he said, trying to regain his composure. Once he did, and quit seeing double, he was able to notice the group. "Uhh...hi?" he said, holding his three fingered hand up in welcome. BeastBoy glanced over at Raven.

"Another one, or just a crazy coincidence?" he asked.

"Definitely another one." Raven said.

"Cool!" Goku said, moving over to the turtle, and tapping his shell with his fist. "Never seen a turtle person before! Pretty sturdy shell, pal!" he said.

"Yo, dude! Easy! I almost got that thing taken off by the things in the sewer!" the turtle said. Raven and BeastBoy nodded at each other.

"Would you come with us, so we can explain?" Raven asked. The turtle looked at them.

"Well, sure, dudette. I'm not sure whether it's all the weird stuff or that massive spin cycle, but my head's reeling, and I could use an explanation. The name's Michaelangelo, but please...call me Mikey." he said.

"Alright, then Mikey, follow us!" BeastBoy said, and the group headed out on their way to Titans Tower.

The last ones left grow in number. But perhaps they still need more before they're ready for the battle ahead?

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Probably, because I've already got a few ideas for the rest of the people that will join this resistance force. So, did you guys recognize some people? If not, I can explain in the next chapter. However, I'm sure you guys will know at least one.

I hope you guys are liking it so far. Please, R&R, and I'll see ya later!


	4. The Final Recruiting

Hi, everyone! I see you appeared to have enjoyed the previous chapter, and recognized all but one. Very well, I'll clarify. Zelos Wilder is my favorite character from an RPG for the Gamecube titled _**Tales of Symphonia**_. For those of you with the resources to play it, I highly, and I do mean _highly_, recommend it. With that, bear in mind that the on you don't recognize is just a favorite of the author. On with the story! 

**DISCLAIMER:** Nothing remotely famous belongs to me.

**Chapter 4: The Final Recruiting.**

"...And that's the situation." Raven said, finishing her explanation to Zelos, Kim, Goku, and Mikey.

"Bummer...we're all that's left?" Mikey asked.

"Sure looks that way." Zelos said.

"But what happened?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. What caused all this?" Goku questioned as well.

"That's something we still haven't figured out." Raven said. "So far all we've seen are the different creatures we've all been fighting, and none of them seemed ready to give an explanation..."

"And we didn't exactly give them a chance, either." Danny said.

"Raven." BeastBoy spoke up. She looked at him. "Can you tell if we're the only one left?" he asked.

Raven thought silently for a minute, then closed her eyes and concentrated. After a little while of silence, she opened her eyes. "There's still some left. I can't tell how many, but some still remain." she said.

"All right." BeastBoy said. "Everybody up for a little search and recruit?" he told the group at large. Everyone looked a little hesitant, but nodded all the same. "Okay. Let's go out in the city...or at least, what's left of it...and see if we can find them." he said, and the group headed out to see what there was to find.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Zelos, BeastBoy, and Mikey traveled through their part of the city, idly chatting, just to keep the mood up. They got along well. As they traveled rather aimlessly, they didn't find anything but the emptiness that is the city.

"Hard to believe this place was so full of life not long ago." Zelos said.

"Yeah. I wonder if all this is permanent..." BeastBoy said, trailing off.

The three were about to keep traveling, when something large zoomed right past Mikey, at close proximity. Instinctively pulling out his nunchakus, he yelled, "What the heck was that?"

The large object hurtled farther back, emitting a bright light, until it hit something in the shadows, making a small flash, then rushed back the other way. Following its progress, the group saw it return to a young boy with spiky brown hair and black clothing. Grabbing the object, they saw it was apparently a giant key. Before they could say anything, the boy entered a battle stance, and said, "Behind you!"

Turning, the group saw a bunch of small black creatures, looking a little like some type of bug, with glowing yellow eyes, emerge from the ground around them. Readying themselves, the group plunged into battle. Mikey swung his nunchakus at them, causing them to dissipate in small black clouds. BeastBoy charged through mounds of them. Zelos used his magic and sword skills. The boy cleared the most of them with his giant key, however. After an almost literal thousand creatures, the flow of foes stopped.

"Whew...there sure were a lot of them." Zelos said.

"Yeah, but what were they?" BeastBoy asked.

"The Heartless." the boy said, stepping forward. Everyone looked at him. "Beings of darkness that hunger to take hearts from people. I've been going after them with the Keyblade." he said, indicating the giant key he held. "The name's Sora. Who are you guys?"

"I'm BeastBoy."

"Zelos Wilder."

"Call me Mikey."

"Okay." Sora said. "Would any of you mind explaining why the whole place is like this?"

"We don't know much, but come with us and we'll explain later." BeastBoy said, motioning for Sora to follow.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Raven and Kim were walking through their segment of the city, looking around seriously.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Kim asked.

"Anything." Raven answered curtly.

As they looked around with that somber note in their mind, they heard a disturbance a little farther ahead, towards a somewhat still standing building. Rushing over there, they spotted something red rushing up the side of the building, being chased by two large green things. Upon running out of room to climb, the red thing seemed to turn around, and feel right in between the two green things. It must have hit them, because they began to hurtle alongside him, until all three crashed into the ground, and one of the green things came flying in the direction of the girls. Kim jumped into the air, and delivered an axe kick, sending it to the ground. Looking at it, it could best be described as some kind of reptile offshoot. Disregarding this, Raven shot some magic at it, forcing it to vanish in a large puff of black smoke. The group heard footsteps behind them, and turned around to see the red thing.

It was a human sized red animal, with red fur over his body, and white gloves with spikes on his hands. His spines on his head fell like dreadlocks.

"Not bad, you two. Thanks for the help." he said.

"I've...seen a lot of weird things in my time," Kim said. "but this is just...new."

"Really. A giant porcupine or something?" Raven said.

"I'm an echidna!" the red animal said, irritated. "My name is Knuckles. Anyway, what happened to this place? I was just sightseeing, and the next thing I knew, those things were after me, and the city was like this." he asked.

"Just follow us, Knuckles, and you'll get an explanation." Raven said.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Goku and Danny felt a little out of place traveling in their section of the city. Neither had been there very long before the incident happened, so they weren't really sure where to go or what to look for. To make up for that, they prepared for anything.

"How long have ya been training?" Goku asked suddenly.

"Huh? Training? If you mean how long I've been using my powers...Maybe a year, more or less." Danny answered.

"Only that little?" Goku said. "Well, to each his own, I suppose."

"What's that supposed to--?" Danny began, but was cut off when from out of nowhere, creatures that looked like some type of samurai warrior surrounded them. "Uh oh!"

"Looks like talk time's over, pal!" Goku said, and the two charged into battle. Danny disappeared and reappeared in time to evade each sword swing the samurai aimed at him, and delivered blasts of energy to them. Like everything else anyone had fought so far, they disappeared in puffs of black smoke. Goku used his quick, trained reflexes to dodge, and deliver powerful punches and kicks. After a while, the group of samurais was still increasing, and Danny and Goku were getting tired. "There sure are a lot of them!" Goku said.

"No kidding. You don't even see this many in a war movie." Danny said. As the group of samurais closed in on them, and Danny and Goku braced themselves...

"Hadouken!" came a voice from behind. Turning around, Goku and Danny saw a white fireball rush towards a group of the foes, destroying them. Before they could react, a man in a dark red gi rushed past quickly, into the group. Jumping into the air with an uppercut, while his fist was ablaze, he yelled, "Shoryuken!" That move destroyed another part of the enemies. Turning to the final group, he jumped into the air and held his leg out, spinning rapidly. "Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku!" he said, catching the rest of the group, destroying them with his powerful kicks. Now that the group was cleared out, he turned to Goku and Danny. "Hey, what's happening?" he asked. "The name's Ken Masters. Care to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Back at the tower, Raven finished the explanation to the newest recruits.

"And I can sense that now, we truly are the last resistance to whatever did this." she said.

"But you still don't know what did it, huh?" Ken said.

"That's some crucial information we're missing." Knuckles said.

"Well, I know one thing." Sora said, and everyone looked at him. "Whoever did it is utilizing the Heartless. They'd take a much longer time to destroy a world like this. It wouldn't happen in seconds, like you said."

"Sounds like he has a point." Danny said.

While the group was musing about this, a sound of static was heard. Glancing over, everyone saw the slightly cracked screen of the common room monitor was turning on, and with a fuzzy, hard to maintain picture, a figure, wearing only a cloak, so that all you could see was glowing red eyes beneath a hood, appeared on it.

"Ahh...so these are the ones left..." the figure said, in an incredibly deep voice, which was also full of cold cruelty.

"Hey, who are you?" Kim said.

"I suppose those that have survived deserve the honor of knowing us. We are the Krilikos." the figure said.

"The Krilikos? No..." Raven said.

"Raven, what's up?" BeastBoy asked.

"Krilikos means something in an ancient dialect. It means 'Perfection destroying imperfection.'" she said.

"Correct, imperfect being. Why else did we modify this planet to a setting we preferred?" the figure said. "And I am the leader, Lord Sacryx."

"Which means 'Overlord.'" Raven said.

"Correct once more. I must say, you are a pitiful looking bunch. No matter, such weak resistance cannot last much longer. I need no further business with you. Goodbye." Lord Sacryx said.

The monitor cut off, leaving a solemn silence behind.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, that's the next chapter! Did you recognize some people? Now some story development has come up. The Krilikos. By the way, don't go looking in a Latin book and see if I got phrases right. I just made that up for this story. Heh.

Well, I hope you enjoyed. Tell me if you did in your reviews. Later!


	5. Planning Against Perfection

Hello, everyone! I hope you're ready for some more of the story! But first, I will say something. To the one who didn't know, Ken Masters is Ken from the **_Street Fighter_** video game series. You might have also seen him in the **_Marvel Vs. Capcom_** video games. Also, to **_Metal Overlord 2.0_**, I have decided that I will most likely have Zeruge appear in here, but not as a villain. Look for him, although he might not be in for a few chapters. He will appear alongside my own OC, and I was hoping you'd use this appearance to perhaps use mine in your story, like I am doing. This introduction is getting too long. On with the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything famous in the story. I made up the Krilikos and Lord Sacryx, though.

**Chapter 5: Planning Against Perfection.**

"So that's what we're up against, huh?" BeastBoy said.

"The Krilikos..." Danny said.

"Led by some arrogant creep named Lord Sacryx." Zelos said.

"And that's about all we know about them." Kim said.

"Except that they're using the Heartless as well as their own kind." Sora said.

"And based on all the fights we've been in, these Krilikos apparently have a ton of different forms." Ken said.

"Exactly." Raven said. "These guys aren't going to be pushovers. We'd have to give it everything we have just to survive. These things go to planets, modify them to a setting they prefer, and eliminate any survivors of the modification, all in the name of getting rid of imperfection. In short, they think they're perfect and want to get rid of any other races." she explained.

"So...what's the plan?" Michaelangelo asked.

"I think the best idea would probably be to take the fight to them before they get more power." Goku said.

"That's not a bad idea. If we just wait, more of them will come, and we won't even be able to beat them together." Knuckles said.

"That's probably the best course of action, actually." Raven said. "We don't know what they've got in store, so we still have to be cautious and vigilant."

"Indeed." came a voice from near the door. "A lack of vigilance could allow something not unlike, say, an intruder..." Turning towards the voice, the group saw another cloaked figure, with only glowing crimson eyes visible again. The voice, an authoritive, intelligent voice, immediately told them it wasn't Sacryx, however.

"Who the heck are you?" Sora said.

"Now, why would I introduce myself to such an imperfect being?" the figure said. "I merely came under Lord Sacryx's orders to draw you out, so as to crush the seeds of rebellion early on. Far be it from me to deny him such a minor request."

"Minor?" Danny yelled. "I'll show you minor!" he said, transforming and charging at the cloaked figure, but the figure merely moved at high speeds to the side, causing Danny to crash into the wall.

"Such spirit." the figure said. "Futile in the end, however. I've seen enough of you imperfect beings. I'll leave the Heartless and our Krilikos fighters to take care of you." he said, and snapped his fingers. Dark orbs appeared in the air, and as if they were coming from another dimension, floating demonic orbs, with evil faces appeared. Rings of dark fire appeared in rings, closed inward, and became what seemed like floating demons with swords, with heart shaped holes in their chests. Black mist rose from the ground, and converged together to form several red raptors, with green stripes on them, and evil black, empty eyes. "Farewell." the figure said, and vanished in a wisp of black mist.

"The orbs are Darkballs, and the demons are Invisibles! They're Heartless! The raptors must be some kind of Krilikos." Sora said.

"All right!" Goku said. "Let's show these Krilikos, and the Heartless, that we're not as imperfect as they say!"

"I'm with Goku!" Knuckles said. "I'll never fall without a fight!"

"Bring it on!" BeastBoy yelled.

"Be careful, everyone!" Kim said.

"Enough talk!" Raven said. "We have to take them out, or we won't even make it out of the tower!"

And so another battle for survival began. The common room was a bit cramped for such a big battle, and the debris that was never cleared up made navigation and movement harder, but they paid no attention and charged right into the group. Danny blasted one of the Darkballs with his beam of green energy, and it burst the orb, but he had to move quickly, for right afterwards, one of the raptors almost got his arm. Kim was dodging and attacking with her acrobatic skills, but the Invisibles were quick, and the force of their swings was even taking out large chunks of the building. Michaelangelo's skills with his nunchakus were allowing him to keep his ground, but he wasn't doing much damage. BeastBoy charged through various foes, but some were able to dodge. As he was changing back, he was hit by a slash from an Invisible, which delivered a gash on his arm, and immediately afterward, a Darkball smashed him into a wall. Zelos had his sword and magic behind him, and was doing fine. He managed to take out several of the raptor creatures. Raven flew over to assist BeastBoy, but couldn't get near him, as the Darkballs were beginning to jet around erratically, making it dangerous to get near him. Goku was using his fists, and against his back, Sora shot magic, keeping foes back in a powerful team up. Knuckles grabbed an Invisible by the sword, and began swinging it around, smashing it into others. Ken was firing his fireballs at foes, and any that got too close were hit by his powerful flaming jumping uppercut.

The battle raged on, but eventually, all the foes were taken away. The group was about to celebrate, when the whole tower began to shake, and bits of the ceiling began to crumble and collapse. "The place is coming down!" Danny yelled.

"Exit, stage right, everyone!" Zelos said, taking off through the broken double doors.

"Right behind you, bro!" Michaelangelo said, following him. Everyone else went through. Raven went to where BeastBoy was, but he was already standing up, holding his injured arm.

"No time!" he yelled. "Let's just go!" he said, removing his hand from his injured arm to grab Raven by the arm, and pull her along with him.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Outside, in what remained of the city, the group watched as the Tower collapsed into a heap of junk on the island. Their one base they had had just been destroyed and reduced to rubble.

"I bet that's what they really wanted." Knuckles said.

"I wouldn't put it past these jerks." Zelos grumbled.

"Well, the tower's down. So what will we do now?" Kim asked.

"We'll just have to rough it, I guess." Danny said.

"Yeah. That's what we have to do." BeastBoy said.

"BeastBoy, let me heal you." Raven said. BeastBoy lowered his hand, and Raven hovered hers above it, with her magic performing healing arts. Once it was done, BeastBoy rubbed the spot he was hit at.

"Thanks, Rae." he said.

"It's nothing." she said. Did BeastBoy notice some slight redness on her cheeks? "From here on in, there's no turning back. We'll have to travel until we find out where the Krilikos are stationed. We have to be wary during the day, and we'll always have to have somebody on night watch, maybe in shifts if necessary. Is everyone still with us?" she asked, looking around.

"You know I am." BeastBoy said.

"You helped me, so I'm helping you." Danny said.

"This is just like another mission to me." Kim said.

"The great Zelos never backs down from a challenge!" Zelos said.

"Come on, dudes! Like I'd just really leave my buds hanging!" Michaelangelo said.

"This'll be great training!" Goku said.

"I won't let these creeps get away with what they've done!" Knuckles said.

"As long as the Heartless are here, I can't give up." Sora said.

"Hey, no worries. We're real tough. I know we can win!" Ken said.

"Okay. Now that we know what we're going to do, we still have daylight left. We need to get started now." Raven said. The group began their travels.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Later, once it had become dark, the group was stationed around a fire they had going, lightly conversing.

"So, my buds were all left behind. Lloyd, Sheena, Colette, Regal, Presea, Genis, Raine..." Zelos said.

"Besides us all leaving family, my friend Ron was left behind. We had just gotten together, too..." Kim said sadly.

"Tucker and Sam...my best friends." Danny said.

"My bros...and April and Casey." Michaelangelo said.

"My wife and son...my friend and rival, Ryu..." Ken trailed off.

"My friends Sonic and Tails, their friends, and...Rouge..." Knuckles said.

"I left behind my wife, my two kids, even my granddaughter. My student, and my pals as well..." Goku mused.

"Donald...Goofy...Riku and Kairi..." Sora whispered.

"Hey, guys! Don't worry!" BeastBoy said. "I'm sure there's a way to get them back! If the Krilikos made the world like this, there's gotta be a reverse switch or something!" he said. "Cheer up! We'll find them all again!"

_'I hope he's right...'_ Raven thought.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was Goku's time for the night watch, and everyone else was asleep.

Well...almost everyone.

BeastBoy was tossing in his spot, unable to actually find enough piece of mind to actually fall asleep. Sitting up, he rubbed the spot on his arm where he was slashed. Although healed, it was still sore. Looking over at Goku, BeastBoy thought of something. Getting up, he walked over to him. "Hey...Goku?" he asked.

Goku glanced over. "Hey, BeastBoy! Why are ya still up? You need sleep for fighting energy, ya know." he said.

"I know...I was just wanting to ask you something." BeastBoy said, sitting down. "You've apparently trained a lot, haven't you?"

"Since I was a kid, yeah."

"And it really shows. You're super strong!"

"Aw, ya don't have to be so amazed."

"So...could you train me?"

"Huh?" Goku said. "Train ya? Well, I could, but...why?"

"These guys are really strong, and they've got, like, a million different powers. If one of them turns out to get rid of my animal forms or something, I'm totally screwed! I've gotta make sure my normal form is strong enough to do something, too!"

"I guess I see what ya mean."

"I mean, I've gotta make sure I can help, and...protect people..." BeastBoy trailed off, unconsciously casting the sleeping form of Raven a glance. Goku noticed this.

"Ah, I see..." he muttered to himself. "Okay, BeastBoy! Ya got yourself a teacher! We'll do this at night, how about that? Starting tonight?" he asked.

"Alright." BeastBoy said, standing up. Goku stood up, too.

"Okay. The training begins!" Goku said.

So, BeastBoy's training began...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, there you go! A nice, hopefully lengthy chapter to satisfy you guys. Action, sadness, hints of romance, there you go! The destruction of the tower, the appearance of Lord Sacryx's minions, remembering those left behind, and the beginning of BeastBoy getting trained by Goku himself! Hope you enjoyed.

Tell me so! Please, R&R! Later!


	6. An Imperfect Adventure Begins

Hey, everyone! I'm sorry for the wait on this story. You know, got caught up in things around here, got addicted to a certain video game, that kind of thing. Anyway, I'm sure you guys have been waiting for the next chapter, and I hope I don't disappoint! Here we go!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, Tales of Symphonia, Teen Titans, Dragonball Z, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog, or Street Fighter. If anyone wishes to offer them, though, I'll accept them gladly.

**Chapter 6: An Imperfect Adventure Begins.**

Everyone but Goku slowly woke up, although it could hardly be called light that they where waking up to. The sky was still its mixture of red, black and gray, that made day and night almost indistinguishable. Only the darkening red in the sky signaled the coming of night.

"Everyone up?" Raven asked. Looking around, everyone was awake, but alert.

"Looks like it, Rae." BeastBoy said, stretching to get some blood flowing. Raven thought he looked a bit different. Besides the more serious attitude he'd been using, he looked different from just last night. What was it? He looked...stronger, somehow. Raven put it aside for now.

"Right, well, we need to figure out where to head from here." Raven said.

"Good idea, but how?" Ken asked.

"Maybe we should check the general direction from where the things are coming from?" Kim said.

"Probably a good idea." Danny said.

"But I bet that they're not just gonna let us waltz right in there and trash the place." Zelos said.

"Zelos has got a point, ya know." Goku said.

"We can't just sit around thinking, man. We got to _do_ something!" Michaelangelo exclaimed.

"I'm for a frontal assault." Knuckles said.

"Striking quickly and efficiently sounds like a good thing to do." Sora commented.

"We don't know enough about these things to try a full frontal attack." Raven said.

"These guys are smart, though. They've probably got something waiting for us at any turn!" Danny said.

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try!" Kim said.

"Enough!" BeastBoy yelled, silencing the group. "Here's what we'll do. We're going to travel in the general direction the Krilikos are coming from. We'll only fight if we need to defend ourselves. We'll be gathering decent information before we do anything to any main base they've got. Got it?" he said firmly. Everyone nodded. "Good. Let's go." he said, motioning for the group to move out.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As the group traveled, they came across a diverging path. Oddly enough, the three directions led to a forest, a desert, and a frozen wasteland, all right next to each other.

"What the hell?" Zelos said. "Why's the landscape so messed up? It's like a funky painting by some guy whose name would be impossible to pronounce."

"Probably the Krilikos at work." Raven said. "Remember, they said they modified this world to something they liked better. From the looks of most places, they like chaos."

"And what's more chaotic looking than three different terrains right beside each other, even if its physically impossible, right?" Knuckles asked.

"Precisely."

"Doesn't matter." BeastBoy said. "Let's take the forest path. It's a little less unfamiliar than the others." he said. Everyone followed him unquestionably.

_'Since when did he become such a leader?'_ Raven thought.

Inside the forest, it sounded no different from a normal forest, complete with the sounds of wildlife, although any existance of such creatures was conspicuously absent. Everyone looked around, searching for any signs of anything.

"Be alert." Raven said. "There could be..."

"Just about anything, right?" Goku finished.

"Exactly." BeastBoy said. Suddenly, something whizzed past BeastBoy at a blinding speed, cutting extremely close to him. He turned, and said, "What the--?" but suddenly fell to one knee, clutching his arm. "Ugh!" he said. Removing his hand, he saw a gash on his arm. Looking back at what rushed past, it was another figure in a black cloak. The figure was clutching a kunai, a type of ninja knife, in his hand. A drop of blood fell from it.

"You talk so much about being alert, and yet you do not follow your own advice. Are you...a hypocrite, green one?" came a rough voice from beneath the hood.

"Who are you?" Danny said.

"I suppose it's fitting to let an imperfect being know the name of its executioner." the figure said, turning, showing the same kind of crimson eyes that glow from under the hoods of every Krilikos that came around. "After all, I have my own code to follow. Ninjaxx. The Swift Striker. Rank 11 of the Krilikos Elite." he said.

"The Krilikos Elite?" Kim asked.

"A group of the greatest warriors in the Krilikos species. We are more perfect than the lowly peons, which is why each member controls their own type."

"And how many are there of the 'Krilikos Elite?'" Sora asked.

"Eleven..." Ninjaxx said.

"Heh, so you're the lowest rank?" Zelos said.

"Shouldn't be too difficult, then, should it?" Ken said.

"You shall regret such a snide remark, imperfect being!" Ninjaxx said, gripping his kunai. In the blink of an eye, he had rushed beyond them, and a gash had appeared on Zelos and Ken's arms as well. "So you see that even with my rank, my skills are not something to make light of. I have been given the order to eliminate this group of weaklings. I will carry out this task." he said.

"Not if we...have anything to say about it." BeastBoy said.

"A foolish idea to resist. Let's begin." Ninjaxx said, disappearing in what seemed like a scattering of his own particles.

"Where'd he--?" Danny said, but was cut off when one of the ninja Krilikos appeared behind him. As it was about to strike, Kim kicked it into a tree. "Thanks." Danny said.

"Don't mention it. Get ready!" Kim said. Suddenly a dozen other ninjas appeared.

"Looks like he's sending his cronies before he fights us." Ken said.

"Let's take them out!" Knuckles said, punching a fist into his hand.

The battle began. The group of ninjas attacked from all sides. Zelos was the target of a rain of shurikens, but Danny projected a force field in front of him, deflecting them. Zelos fired several fireballs at the ones targeting him, sending them away. Kim used a karate kick to send one flying Knuckles' way, and he slammed the ninja hard into the ground. Goku tossed one into the air, and he and BeastBoy converged a fist upon it. Sora tossed his Keyblade through a group, and Ken grabbed it and threw it in another direction, eliminating more, and Sora returned the Keyblade to his hand. Raven powered Michaelangelo's nunchakus with dark energy, and as he twirled them, they sent off black tornadoes, defeating the final couple of ninjas.

In a converging of particles, Ninjaxx reappeared.

"Hmph. So it seems you are not as weak as I was led to believe. No matter." he said, pulling down his hood. Ninjaxx's face was covered by a black ninja mask, with ruby and emerald flame markings on it. There was a strange alien symbol on the mouth part. "I will strike you down here and now!" he said, running towards them, gripping his kunai. Danny fired a beam at him, but he dashed to the side, and struck Michaelangelo against the side. Ken tried his flaming uppercut, but Ninjaxx quickly dodged, and Ken sailed above him, giving Ninjaxx the chance to grab Kim and throw her right into him. He then jumped, and disappeared into the foliage. "If you wish, try and anticipate my attacks!" he taunted. Everyone looked around, waiting. Suddenly, he appeared from the woods to the side, and before they could react, attacked Sora. Sora barely parried the kunai strike with his Keyblade, but Ninjaxx jumped back and disappeared again.

"Man, he's fast!" Michaelangelo said.

"No kidding. You can't see him until he's on top of you." Danny said.

"And how would it be if there was more of me?" came Ninjaxx's voice, and suddenly he appeared...from all sides. Several of him had just converged on the group, rushing to the middle, and even though the group attacked, they passed through most of the versions of him, and Raven got part of her cape slashed, although it missed hitting her directly.

"Great! Now he can copy himself?" Zelos said.

"That's right..." came Ninjaxx's voice, and multiple versions of himself began running around them, cutting off any escape. "How can you even begin to hope to defeat something you can't even tell is real?" he questioned.

BeastBoy had closed his eyes in irritation. _'Damn...he's right. What can we do?'_ he thought. Suddenly, he noticed something he didn't when he had his eyes open. His hearing had gotten better, and he took notice of something..._'Only one of him's making any noise when he runs...that's the real one! Yes!'_ he thought. Listening carefully, he was able to detect the movement, and his proximity to the group. Suddenly, he noticed the movement changed direction. "Ken, to your left!" he yelled.

Instinctively, Ken delivered a spinning kick in the air, connecting with Ninjaxx's torso, sending him flying into a tree trunk. Disregarding this hit, Ninjaxx disappeared again. BeastBoy listened intently again. From above, the tree's leaves rustled slightly, pointing towards Goku. "Goku! Above!" BeastBoy yelled.

Goku fired a blast of energy in the air above him, just as Ninjaxx appeared to strike, causing him to get hit, and fly into the air. Danny quickly flew up and shot him back downward. As he fell, Ken delivered another flaming uppercut, sending him to the side, where Kim hit him in Sora's direction, who swung him back to Zelos, who slashed him with his sword. Ninjaxx flew a bit further, and Michaelangelo stood with his back to him, so he collided painfully with his shell. Ninjaxx collapsed to the ground, terribly beaten.

"I-Impossible...how could...a perfect being...lose to such...inferior creatures?" he groaned. The group came around him, but BeastBoy noticed something on the ground, though. Picking it up, it was a large golden coin of some sort. It had six prongs at even intervals, and and alien symbol on it, like the one that Ninjaxx had on his mask.

"I wonder what this thing is?" BeastBoy said, holding it up.

"N-No...the...key..." Ninjaxx moaned.

"Key?" Zelos asked.

"You have bested me, I must admit it. On my honor, I shall answer your query. That is one of 10 keys to the main base of Lord Sacryx. Only if all 10 are used, would someone be able to get all the way in to Lord Sacryx's inner sanctum. Be warned...you may have bested me, but...the others...will not fall...so easily. Lord Sacryx...glory to the perfect beings..." Ninjaxx said, going limp. Black mist began to rise from his body, and he slowly faded away, until all of him was gone.

"So we need to get ten of these, huh?" Sora said.

"Yeah." Goku said.

"We've got some work ahead of us, then." Zelos said.

"Yup." BeastBoy said, gripping the medallion key. Suddenly, it glowed a bright green color. "Wha--?" BeastBoy said, as it floated out of his hand, and flew over to Kim.

"Huh? Why'd it come to me?" she asked. Everyone shrugged. Hesitatingly reaching for it, Kim grasped the medallion. Instantly, she stood rigid as she floated above the ground, glowing with that same light green glow. After a second, it subsided.

"What...was that all about?" Raven asked.

"Some light show." Knuckles said.

"I'm not sure...but I feel...stronger." Kim said, examining herself. Noticing the absence of the medallion, she began to panic. "Oh, no...It didn't disappear, did it?" she said, looking around.

"No, Kim...look." Knuckles pointed out.

"What?" she said. Looking at the back of her hand, she noticed the same symbol that the medallion had, etched into her skin, in the same light green color as she and the medallion glowed. "Huh?" she said. The symbol began glowing again. "I feel like...it's telling me where to go. Maybe it'll work just as well as the medallion would?" she asked hopefully.

"As of now, it's all we can hope for." Raven said.

"So, which way do we go, Kim?" Goku asked.

Kim closed her eyes, concentrating for a minute. She then opened her eyes slowly. "It's telling me where the next medallion is, I can feel it. It's...in the glacier area we saw before." she said.

"Alright, then. Off we go!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah. Come on." BeastBoy said.

The group left for the glacier area they saw before, not knowing what kind of battles awaited them...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

There you go! Hope that makes up for the wait! Prepare yourselves, for ten more battles await, and nine more medallion acquisitions as well. I'll let you know, that each of these medallions will make each of the heroes feel stronger, and that strength will show up later in the fic, in powerful, and(I hope) really cool moves! Maybe you could theorize, or give ideas!

Anyway, like I said, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope the battle was epic to you, I hope the mystery was a bit intriguing, and I just hope the chapter was good overall.

Please, R&R! Later!


	7. Seeing Past Imperfection

Hi, everyone! Well, I've taken a look at your reviews of the last chapter, and I see your points. Pay attention to the details in this chapter, please, because I'm going to try and clear up all the loose ends here. Leadership rights, BeastBoy's attitude, the training with Goku, Goku's lack of Super Saiyan, and love being developed. At least, I hope so...

**DISCLAIMER:** Nothing famous in this story is mine. And I hope I'm not stealing the creation of the Krilikos, either. Because I'm pretty sure _they're_ mine, anyway.

**Chapter 7: Seeing Past Imperfection.**

As the group found their way out of the forest, they noted that it was much darker out, signalling nightfall.

"Looks like it took more time getting in and out of there than we thought." Danny said.

"Then we should set up camp." Raven said.

Everyone nodded, and began preparing a makeshift campsite.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The fire crackled quietly. It was Raven's turn to have a night watch. She sat calmly, simply staring at the moving shapes in the fire. She was waiting for daybreak or an attack of some sort, whichever came first.

Nearby, BeastBoy rolled over again, having been unable to sleep this night, and tossing and turning in untold amounts. Giving up, he sat up straight, catching the attention of Raven.

"What are you doing up?" she asked.

"Couldn't sleep." BeastBoy answered curtly.

Raven glanced at him a bit. "You've been acting different lately."

"How so?"

"Just like that. No happy attitude, no joking around, just...well, the best way to put it would be...like Robin. Mr. Fearless Leader, so to speak."

BeastBoy plopped back down on the ground. "I dunno. It just seems like now would be the time you'd tell me not to joke. Besides, you always said I should stop pestering you with them."

Raven looked down. She had been harsh on him sometimes. "I...never said to stop. Just...to lighten up a bit on the jokes." she said.

This struck BeastBoy a bit. Standing up, he walked over to where Raven was. "What do you mean?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Your jokes...are...fine, if taken in small amounts." she said, looking up. She didn't want him to see the light blush creeping up on her cheeks. "But, it's like taking a lot of chocolate. You can only take so much at one time." she said. Looking at him, she smirked a bit. "Besides, I thought you said you'd never rest until you got me to laugh." she said.

BeastBoy grinned and laughed. His first real laugh since this all started. "I guess you're right, Rae. I should lighten up."

"Yeah. I mean, look at Zelos and Mikey. They're always joking around. It keeps spirits high. We need something like that now." Raven said.

"Yeah." BeastBoy said. He stared at the fire for a minute, then glanced back at Raven. "You know, you changed, too." he said.

"What?"

"You seem a bit more relaxed when near me. Normally, if I get within ten feet of you, you toss me through a wall, and we have to have Cyborg cover up the hole shaped like me. He was getting tired of that, you know." he said. "And also...you haven't told me 'don't call me Rae' for the last, like what? Five or so times I've used it?" he asked, imitating her voice when he quoted her. "What's up with that?" he asked, grinning.

Raven quickly glanced back at the fire. "I guess...that nickname's not...so bad." she said.

BeastBoy grinned again. "You know, this is fun. I like it better being Mr. Carefree. Being Mr. Fearless Leader is rough. I dunno how Robin did it." he said.

"It helps to have an ego the size of China." Raven said sarcastically.

BeastBoy tried to stifle it, but he couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Covering his mouth so as not to wake anyone, he calmed down and wiped a tear from his eye. "Dude, Rae, that was a good one! One comment, and you kill me with laughter. I try a hundred jokes, and I can't get you to crack a smile. Something's wrong with the picture, here." he said.

"I think them through." Raven said shortly.

"Point taken. Anyway, like I said, it's tought being Mr. Fearless Leader. I probably can't handle it no more. Rae, you take over as leader, all right?" he said, plopping back down on his back.

"Me? What's this all of a sudden?" Raven said.

"What else? You'd make a better leader than I would. Smarter, magic, wittier...the list goes on. It's what we need in a leader!" he said.

"I'm not objecting to it...it's just something I wouldn't expect you to say."

"Hey, joking or not, fearless leader or not, I'm not completely stupid. It's like I said once before...I have a brain, I just don't use it much."

Raven smirked. BeastBoy sat up, and then moved his face right in front of Raven's studying her. The closeness made Raven a bit uncomfortable, as well as another feeling she couldn't quite figure out. "W-What are you doing so close?" she stammered.

"Hmm...your eyes are like, really red. Have even slept the last day or so?" he asked.

Raven looked down. "Well, actually, I didn't quite get a good sleep...last night." she said, barely supressing a yawn, though she didn't let BeastBoy see.

"Go to sleep, Rae."

"Huh?"

"I've got a lot of night animal...nocturnal or whatever...blood in me, so I don't need as much sleep as the rest of us. Half the time we slept in the tower, I was just doing it to have something to do at night. You, however, don't, so you need your sleep. It's also important a leader get her sleep, remember?" he said, grinning.

"Heh...all right, you win. This time. Next time, don't order me, alright? And don't get so close so suddenly, or Cyborg'll be fixing another hole in the wall."

"Harsh." BeastBoy said, and watched as Raven drifted into sleep. It didn't take much time, and BeastBoy enjoyed watching her fall asleep with that slight smirk on her face. She was really beautiful, but BeastBoy didn't think she felt anything towards him. _ 'Ah, well. Even if she don't like me, I still like her.'_ he thought. Once he was sure she was awake, he stood up. He walked over to Goku. "Hey, Goku..." he said, tapping him.

Goku's eyes opened instantly. He was always alert. "Is it time, pal?" he asked. BeastBoy nodded. "All right, let's find a good spot." he said, standing up.

BeastBoy and Goku found a nice open spot, the training began. Goku preferred sparring to actual lecturing and such, so the two sparred for the most part. A conversation was always present, though, to keep it interesting.

"This was a pretty good idea of yours, Goku." BeastBoy said, sending a punch towards Goku.

"Really?" Goku said, blocking the punch with his arm.

"Yeah...one of us always relieving whoever's on watch duty, because neither of us need a lot of sleep. Genius, I say!" he said, dodging to the side, and jumping for a kick.

"One of my better judgments, huh?" Goku said, disappearing behind BeastBoy, and punching him forward.

"Ugh! Nice one, buddy!" BeastBoy said. Charging forward, he tried to use a trip kick on Goku.

"You're not bad yourself, kid." Goku said, jumping upward and aiming an overhead smash at BeastBoy.

"Say, Goku?" BeastBoy asked, jumping and twirling horizontally to the side, avoiding Goku's attack.

"Yeah? What is it?" Goku said, swinging his fist at BeastBoy.

"Why is it you seem a little...down when we train?" BeastBoy asked, dodging the punch downward, delivering his feet to Goku's chest.

"Oof! Nice blow, BeastBoy! Well, ya know those leech things I was fighting when ya first found me?" Goku said, recovering and swinging his foot from one side to the other.

"Yeah..." BeastBoy said, jumping upward, and using Goku's leg as a means to catapult himself over Goku's head.

"Well, I used to be able to get much stronger. I'd go Super Saiyan, and my hair would spike up and turn gold, and I'd be something like 25 times stronger than I am now, right?" Goku said, sending his elbow backwards to try and connect with BeastBoy.

"Right." BeastBoy said, dodging to the side, and grabbing Goku's arm, and using his strength to hurl Goku airborne a bit.

"But those leech things sucked up a lot of my energy and strength, making it impossible for me now. That's why I said it would take a while for me to get my strength back. Training ya is helping out, though. Thank ya." Goku said, sailing through the air, landing perfectly, and zooming towards BeastBoy.

"W-Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you! I've never been this strong!" BeastBoy said, parrying the string of blows Goku attacked him with.

"Let's say it's mutual, then. Is that all right with ya?" Goku asked, trying to uppercut BeastBoy.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's say it's mutual! That sounds pretty cool!" BeastBoy said, dodging to the side and punching Goku straight in the face.

"Ow! Ya seem a lot happier and jokier now, ya know?" Goku said, recoiling back, and firing a few small energy shots at BeastBoy.

"Let's say it's because of Rae..." BeastBoy mumbled, dodging the energy shots, and running towards Goku.

"Oh...so, are ya guys a couple yet?" Goku asked.

"Couple?" BeastBoy exclaimed, misjudging his punch, falling to the side, and Goku elbowed him down to the ground. "Ow...what are you talking about?" BeastBoy said, rubbing his back. "Rae and I aren't a couple!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" Goku said, bending down and looking at BeastBoy quizzically. "I thought it seemed obvious that ya liked her. This training is for her, isn't it?" he asked.

"That's...not true!" BeastBoy said. "I...uh...it's for me to get stronger, too!" he said.

"Right. Okay. But she lets ya call her by a nickname. Chi Chi hardly ever lets me do that, and we've been married for several years now. She scares me sometimes." Goku said.

"Still, I don't need anyone going and blabbing it to every person here! Word gets out, and even the alien villains are saying it the next day!"

"Hey, hey! Don't worry! I keep secrets pretty well. Ya can trust me." Goku said.

"Good." BeastBoy said. "Say, Goku? Could you teach me how to do the energy stuff?" BeastBoy asked.

"The ki shots?" Goku asked. BeastBoy nodded. "Sure, I can teach ya. Let's begin. Close your eyes." Goku said, and BeastBoy complied. "Now, concentrate, and focus on only what I'm about to tell ya. Eliminate all distractions. Now, visualize white energy flowing from inside ya, and into your hand, forming an orb in it. Concentrate, and your ki energy will physically manifest itself in your hand. Concentrate..." he said.

BeastBoy was complying. He imagined the white energy flowing from his body, to his right hand. At first, he was feeling anything, then his hand began to warm a bit. _'What? Is this...wait, don't get distracted, Goku said so!'_ he thought, and pulled it from his mind. Concentrating more, the warm feeling grew and grew, until he felt something suddenly appear in his hand. Opening his eyes, he saw a green orb of energy in his hand. He was so shocked that he fired it into the ground. "Whoa! Did you see that?" he said, looking at the spot it disappeared at. "So cool! But why was it green? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Nah. Ki looks different for different people. That's just your color." Goku said. "That was pretty good for a first try. Don't get so surprised when ya make it, or ya won't be able to control it very well. Well, let's turn in for today. We'll keep working on this a few nights. You'll get better. Pretty soon, I might teach ya how to do the Kamehameha wave." Goku said, smiling.

"Is that the big laser you shot at the leeches you were fighting when we found you?" BeastBoy asked.

"Yup." Goku said, nodding and smirking. BeastBoy grinned.

"Sweet."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

When morning came around, BeastBoy acted as if he kept watch all night. Once everyone was awake, Raven stood up.

"All right, everyone. Let's go. Kim, you said the glacier area, right?" she asked.

"That's what the mark is telling me, anyway." Kim said.

"That the best we have to go on. Let's move out and see what we find." Raven said, walking in the direction of the glacier area.

The group followed her, but way in the back, came a familiar, fun loving voice.

"Yeah! Come on, everyone! Let's follow the leader! Our fearless leader!" BeastBoy said, pumping his fist in the air, and following the group.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, there we go! I hope that cleared up the loose ends, and fixed the complaints that were present. Please tell me they did!

I hope the chapter didn't bore you. Next chapter, what does the group discover in the glacier? Will a fight with a Krilikos Elite ensue? If so, what is this person's power and mannerisms? What is the strength that Kim holds inside her now?

All this will most likely be answered in the next chapter! R&R, please! I'll see you later!


	8. Frozen Frenzy!

Hey, everyone! I am _really_ sorry for the wait! I just got a job, and I've been working a lot during the time I'd usually type, and everytime I'd get off, I was never able to get to the computer. Please forgive me, as I give you another chapter. Let us hope this placates you.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. Anything famous in this story, don't even think of asking me if I own it.

**Chapter 8: Frozen Frenzy!**

"Whoa!" Zelos yelled, slipping on the slick ground of the frozen wasteland the had arrived at. "Oww...even if it's right next to a desert, it's thick ice, alright..." he said, rubbing his backside.

"Just be on guard, despite the footing." Raven said. "Kim's little mark is leading us hear for another key, so we know a Krilikos Elite is somewhere here, so don't--" she began.

"Whoo-hoo!" BeastBoy said, rushing forward, jumping forward, and turning into a penguin, sliding a large distance down the ice on his stomach.

"--get comfortable..." Raven finished, sighing, but smirking slightly. She did tell him to lighten up, so this should have been expected. What wasn't expected, though...

"Hey, wait up, dude!" Michaelangelo said, jumping in the air, and retracting into his shell, to slide while spinning down the ice.

"Looks like a few of them didn't llisten." Danny said.

"Yup. Looks like they're having fun, though, don't ya think?" Goku said.

"Unless Mikey keeps traveling right into that--" Kim began, but was stopped when the unmistakable sound of something shattering pierced through the air.

"--ice pillar?" Knuckles said.

"Apparently." Sora said.

"Should somebody go stop them?" Ken asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. Let's go control the crazy people, shall we?" Knuckles said.

The rest of the group headed carefully into the frozen wasteland, watching as Michaelangelo and BeastBoy slipped and slid all over the place. However, once they got within reasonable distance of them, something happened.

Suddenly jutting out of the ice, right in the path of Michaelangelo and BeastBoy, a huge thick pillar of ice rose, and they slammed into it, and it stopped them instantly, rather than shattering. BeastBoy and Michaelangelo were recovering when a young voice rang out.

"Stopped you _cold_, didn't I?" it said. Everyone stood straight, glancing around in their battle stances.

"Where are you hiding?" Kim said.

"Well, what's with the _chilly_ reception? It's really rude, don't you know?" the voice said. Nearby, another pillar of ice rose in an outburst of visible cold air. Then, the cold air began reversing, coming back to the pillar, quickly coming into it, until the pillar burst into several shards, and the cloaked figure of another Krilikos Elite slowly drifted down to the ground. "Pretty _cool_ entrance, don't you think?" he said. He sounded like a teenager. Everyone looked at each other, and eased up.

"Bet he's harmless." Danny said.

"The way he's acting, I'd probably agree." Kim said.

"Hey, now! Don't be giving me the _cold_ shoulder! These jokes are _cool!_"the figure yelled. Everyone groaned.

"Dude, I've been told that I'm the king of bad jokes, but even I have to say, those jokes are super lame, and ultra cheezy." BeastBoy said.

"Now that's just plain rude!" The figure said, removing his hood. The face underneath was definitely one to look much like a young teenage boy, but there were obvious differences. His skin was a pale blue color, his eyes were a piercing blue that seemed humanly impossible to achieve, and his hair was what appeared to actually be styled ice crystals, made into a stylish spiky hairstyle. On one of his cheeks was another alien symbol. "You could be a little nicer, you know! This is the first time I've been sent to deal with rebels, and I wanted to look good!" he said.

"The entrance was pretty cool, I will admit..." Zelos said.

"...But was totally ruined by those jokes." Sora said.

"Aw, man..." the kid muttered.

"And isn't it customary to say something taunting while introducing yourself?" Knuckles said.

"Oh, right!" the kid said. He cleared his throat, then spoke in an imitation of a tough, cool voice. "Just give up now, you fools. You can't hope to win against the great Frozix! Rank 9 of the Krilikos Elite!" he said, crossing his arms after, to see the effect. Everyone stared at him blankly, silent.

"Yup, harmless." Zelos said, turning around, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey! Don't insult me! What makes you so great?" Frozix said.

"Hey, Kim. Show him." Ken said. Kim nodded and raised the back of her hand, showing the etched symbol.

"N-No way!" Frozix stammered. "Y-You beat Ninjaxx? There's no way! He was awesome!"

"The symbol doesn't lie, does it?" Knuckles said.

"Now that you know how strong we are, I suggest you leave us alone and hand over the key." Raven said. Frozix was down on his knees, staring at the icy ground.

"Yeah, kid. Just hand over the key, and there won't be any trouble for you." Zelos said.

"Come on. What do you say?" Ken said, stepping forward and holding out a hand.

Everything was silent for a moment. A chilly wind blew threw the air. Frozix's eyes could not be seen as he spoke. "What do I say?" he asked, his voice hollow.

In a split second, Ken felt a horrific pain across his chest, and fell back, clutching it. Frozix had attacked at an insane speed, and was now clutching a dagger in each hand. Each was made of thick, dense ice, and also seemed to have several small, sharp curves coming out the length of the blade.

"I say die, you imperfect beings! I won't let you condescend me anymore!" Frozix screamed, his eyes full of nothing but cold fury. "If you want the key, you'll have to pry it from my _cold_, dying hands!" he yelled again. "Well? Doesn't sound so stupid now that I'm mad, does it? Huh?" he yelled. Everyone was thunderstruck at such a sudden personality change. "No answer? Come on! I want to hear you _say it_!" he screamed, thrusting his daggers into the ground, causing a rapidly rising trail of sharp ice crystals to charge at the group, ready to puncture them. The group was just barely able to dodge. Their footing was as good on the ice as Frozix's was. Knuckles took a different direction than, the rest of the group, and as he tried to regain his footing, he noticed a shadow pass over him. Looking up, he saw Frozix above him, clutching a humongous ice block above his head, about to smash it on top of Knuckles. As he descended, Knuckles used his fist strength to shatter the ice block, but Frozix landed in front of him and blew him away with a freezing wind generated from his hands. Knuckles was blasted a distance away, and the rest of the group collected and stood before Frozix. "You think you'll get me with numbers?" he said. "No way! I have my own allies. Heartless! Krilikos Soldiers! Come out!" he yelled, encasing himself in a giant pillar of ice, as several walking ice cube Heartless appeared, as well as numerous soldiers made of ice, with pointed crystals for arms.

"Those aren't very powerful Heartless." Sora said. "I'll take care of them." he said, throwing his Keyblade, which sailed through the group of walking ice cubes disappeared in little bursts. Sora pulled his Keyblade back to him, but right as he caught it, he was smashed in the side by the crystal warriors. Sora slashed with his Keyblade, but it glanced off the warrior's tough shell.

Raven was firing magic at the warriors, but it was having little effect. Knuckles' strength and Kim's moves weren't very effective, either. BeastBoy's forms were cracking dents, but not very well. Even Goku's strength wasn't doing much. Ken's flames seemed to be the only things having a decent affect, but he was wounded and unable to put much force behind it. Zelos's sword was glancing off the shells, and so was Michaelangelo's attacks. Danny's beams were able to crack the skin, but not pierce through. The group kept at it, though, and eventually the constant attacking put too much stress on the crystal warriors, causing them to shatter into pieces on the ground. The group stood over the shards, everyone breathing heavily.

"And now that you're all tired, I can finish you off at my own pace." came Frozix's voice. Turning their heads, the group saw he was out of his ice tower, clutching his daggers again. "Time to die!" he screamed, rushing forward, daggers out to his side. Everyone braced themselves, for they were too tired to dodge quickly enough. As Frozix passed through, he felt his daggers connect several times. After passing through, he turned around, and watched as nine group members fell to their knees, wounded.

Kim, however, merely disappeared from view.

"What?" Frozix said, when he sensed something from behind, evading quickly, he saw that Kim had made it behind him somehow. "How is that possible?" Frozix said. Then something caught his eye. The symbol on the back of Kim's hand was glowing brightly, and its markings had extended up her arm.

"I'm not so sure myself. But I know this: it's bad news for you!" Kim said.

"There's no damn way!" Frozix yelled. "How could you be using the strength of the Illusion Crest?" he said.

"Is that what this is? Let's give it a test run, shall we?"

"Shut up!" Frozix yelled, charging at Kim. When he reached her, however, she disappeared, and his strike reached nothing but air. As he stumbled, Kim reappeared behind him, and kicked him from behind, sending him forward. Turning around, he saw the symbol stretch even further, appearing on and covering her other arm. "Dammit!" Frozix screamed. "How about this, then!" he said, firing several balls of ice into the air, which shattered while airborne, sending spiky shards raining down from above. Frozix looked in Kim's direction, smirking, but his look changed to one of shock. "What the--?" he said, as Kim began disappearing and reappearing, dodging each shard as it fell to the ground. After the assault finished, Kim stood unscathed, but the markings now appeared in ornate patterns over her entire torso, strecthing to the back of her neck, all of them glowing brightly. "N-No..." Frozix said, his fury faltering.

"I'm tired of this. You're done." she said, running forward. Frozix tried to brace himself, but the attack was of a type he had never seen before. Kim came forward and punched at Frozix, and he placed his daggers in front of him, and Kim's fist hit the daggers, but then she faded, but before completely gone, she appeared to his side and punched him there, fading away after the hit again, and reappearing on the other side, punching him again. As Frozix reeled back, Kim ran forward and swung a spinning jump kick, fading after it connected, and reappearing on different sides with the same attack. Kim kept up this kind of assault, using her illusions to keep attacking Frozix, constantly increasing her speed of attack with each round, until her attacks were a frenzy. After one of these blows, Frozix slid back again, badly battered. Looking up, he saw a surrounding of Kims around him, all but one transparent.

"Y-You bi--" Frozix said, but the entire group of Kims ran forward and smashed Frozix all at once, causing immense damage. Frozix groaned, and fell forward to the ground, a small coin with another symbol on it. "Crap..." Frozix moaned. "Why...can't I ever..." he muttered, tears coming from his eyes. "...catch...a...break?" he said, collapsing completely, and disappearing in a light black mist.

Kim held the coin in her hand, watching as the rest of the group headed to her.

"Nice one, Kim!" Danny said.

"Yeah! That was really cool!" BeastBoy said.

"Even I haven't seen a technique like that." Goku said.

"Hehehe...thanks." Kim said. "Hey, the symbol's gone back to just the back of my hand. Huh."

"Well, we don't need to worry about it." Raven said. "We need another key." she said.

As she said this, the coin floated from Kim's hand, glowing, and flew over to Zelos, hovering in front of him.

"My turn?" he asked. "Well, here goes." he said, grabbing the coin. Immediately, the same thing with Kim happened, but Zelos was covered in a pale blue light instead. After the effects were over, the mark on the coin was on Zelos' forehead. "Oh, man! This is a blemish on my beautiful face!" Zelos said, poking at it.

"Never mind that." Raven said. "Do you know where the next key is?"

"Oh, right. Hmmm...yeah. Desert area."

"Okay everyone, let's rest up and then we head out." Raven said. The group set up a resting area on a less icy area of land.

Meanwhile, at night, BeastBoy continues to train...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Whew! Okay, done! Please tell me that made up in some small way for the incredibly long wait! Please don't kill me!

Was Frozix enjoyable, surprising, and putting up a good fight? Did you like Kim's special move to finish him off? Please tell me yes!

Tell me in reviews, please! R&R, and I hope to update sooner than this time! Later!


	9. Is Perfection Hot or Cold?

Hello, all! I hope you've been waiting, and not forgetting, about this story! Now that summer is pretty much officially beginning, there shouldn't be much in my way of updating, save for two things. One is family. After all, four or six people, depending on the day, and only one computer with Internet, well, you figure that out. Second is work. Unless I got the day off, afternoon updates probably aren't happening. My shifts have increased to working until midnight. Crap. Anyway, enough ranting! On with my many crossover story!

**DISCLAIMER:** Whatever you see in here, besides the Krilikos, isn't mine. Got that? Don't sue me, all right? I got nothing to give.

**Chapter 9: Is Perfection Hot or Cold?**

"All right, we're here." Raven said. "The next key...and elite...is here, right, Zelos?" she asked.

"You got it, pretty miss." Zelos said, grinning. Raven rolled her eyes and looked away. Although no one noticed, BeastBoy got a sour look on his face, as well.

Michaelangelo kicked up some sand. "You got to give these Krilikos dudes their props. This is pretty authentic desert sand." he said, watching the sand spread through the air.

"Yeah, and that's authentic desert heat." Danny said, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"Danny's right." Kim said. "Let's only spend the time that's necessary here, all right?" she asked.

"She's got a point." Knuckles said.

"Seriously. This seems like a place Hades would love." Sora said, recalling someone he had met before.

"Really. I use fire in my attacks, and I can't take this place." Ken said.

"All right, enough complaining. If we're going to get out of here quickly, we need to get moving quickly." Raven said.

With that, the group of ten headed further into the desert, unsure of what danger they might put themselves in. They were sure they were putting themselves in danger, though. The land was just as you'd expect. Barren, except for sand, without a cloud in the sky to block out the blazing sun. Odd, considering there was still a sky full of clouds in every other area. Disregarding this, the group headed on into the desert.

Once they got a certain distance in, they heard something they should have expected...laughter. The kind of derisive laughter that just tells you the villain will now appear.

"Hahahahaha! Well, it's not often I get a visitor! Ten is really rare!" came a voice, this one female. The group looked around, trying to find where the voice came from. A small crackling sound was heard, and turning to see, the group saw sparks flying up from the sand. The sparks increased in speed and amount, until a raging fire was ignited, and roared to a tall height. The fire went on for a while, then flashed out, revealing a highly attractive woman, dressed scantily in red clothing. They could tell she was a Krilikos Elite, though, by the markings on her leg, of which a lot could be seen. Raven and Kim looked indignant at her appearance, but the men, save for Knuckles and Michaelangelo, because they weren't human, were staring at her, hypnotized. "How you doing, boys?" she said in a sulty voice. "My name's Solarixia. I'm Rank 8 of the Krilikos Elite. What brings you to my little neck of the desert?" she asked.

"As if you're leader hasn't told you." Kim said.

"Oh, that little detail." Solarixia said. "Who ever said I had to obey Lord Sacryx? What if I said I'd much rather hand over the key and enjoy myself with these men here?" she said, glancing at the males with a gleam in her eye.

"I wouldn't believe you." Raven said simply.

Solarixia chuckled. "Well, you'd be half right. I'd love to enjoy myself with the men, but I can't just disobey Lord Sacryx. So let's turn up the heat, shall we?" she said, raising her hand quickly. From the center of the group, a huge pillar of fire erupted from the ground. Everyone managed to get clear in time, but only barely. Everyone braced themselves for battle.

Solarixia beckoned for them to come on, and some complied. Danny flew towards her, but she must have had a plan. All she did was merely lean forward, giving Danny a full view of her cleavage. Obviously distracted by this, Danny's flight path faltered, and he flew right into her fist, which shot forth a burst of fire, blowing him back. "Little boys..." Solarixia said. "So easy to distract..."

"Try a man, then!" Ken said, running forward, his fist at the ready. As he got there, he aimed a punch straight for her. However, she moved slightly, and his fist fell upon her breast, instead. Ken's face turned to one of surprise, a blush creeping up his face.

"Ooh..." Solarixia moaned. "Anxious, aren't we?"

"I...uhh..." Ken faltered. Before he could finish speaking, Solarixia blasted him with a rush of fire, blowing him back as well.

"Who's next?" Solarixia said, looking back at the group. Kim, Raven, Knuckles and Micaelangelo ran for her, and Sora threw his Keyblade, which traveled ahead of them, towards her. As the group and Keyblade headed for her, Solarixia crouched down, and several tongues of flame formed around her, swirling around in a sort of shield. The Keyblade tried to strike through, but as soon as it contacted with the flame shield, Solarixia stood up in a burst of power, sending fire everywhere in waves. Kim, Raven, Knuckles and Michaelangelo were struck down from fire raining from above. The Keyblade was reflected back, covered in flames, and struck Sora back in the chest, knocking him down. "So we're down to three men..." Solarixia said. "How about we forget the fighting and go have some fun?" she asked sexily. "I'm still offering, but now only to you three." she said.

"Sorry, lady!" BeastBoy said. "I'm interested in someone else!" he yelled, charging at Solarixia as a rhino. Rather than attacking with her fire, she vaulted above him using his horn. He stopped as she landed behind him. Changing back to normal, BeastBoy turned around and began using some of the fighting that Goku had secretly taught him. He punched and kicked with speed and force, but Solarixia dodged and deflected his blows.

"You fight well, little boy." she said. "But you forget how limber women are." she said, ducking below one of his punches, in a splits position. From here, she placed a hand on his chest, and blasted him with a pillar of fire. BeastBoy was sent flying. Solarixia stood up, and disappeared in a flash of fire, and reappeared right behind Goku. "Come on, hunky..." she said, putting her hands on hs shoulders. "Let's have some fun..."

Goku pushed her hands of his shoulders, and turned around, jumping back. "Sorry, lady, I'm married!" he said. "Kamehameha!" he yelled, blasting his trademark beam at Solarixia. Solarixia raised one hand, and a funnel of fire shot from it, clashing with the Kamehameha wave. The beams pushed against each other, but the Kamehameha was starting to give. "How?" Goku said.

"Sorry, hunky." Solarixia said. "So long as that blazing sun is shining on me, my power just gets stronger and stronger!" she said, putting more force into her fire. The Kamehameha was pushed all the way back and nullified, blasting Goku full in the face. Solarixia turned to the last one standing...Zelos. "Well, this is the last chance, sexy." she said. "Give up and have fun with me?" she asked.

Zelos got a look of consideration on his face. "Well, I do love a good hunny..." he said, thinking. Solarixia's face lit up a bit. "...But a made it a rule not to date psychos." Zelos said, grinning smugly. Solarixia got pissed.

"Fine! Join your friends in my fire!" she yelled. This time using both her hands, she fired a huge funnel of fire at Zelos. Zelos knew it wouldn't do much good, but he put his sword up, the flat end forward to protect him somehow. He didn't have time to run, and could only close his eyes and wait as the flames hurtled towards him...

And rushed around him. Opening his eyes, he saw his sword glowing pale blue, and a huge boulder of ice in front of him, somehow withstanding the flames, and protecting him from it. Once the firy attack was over, the ice boulder seemed to sink into the ground. "But how did you--?" Solarixia began, but then noticed the mark on his forehead. "The Ice Crest? But that could only mean..." she began.

"Frozix? Yeah, we beat him not to long ago." Zelos said, idly looking at his sword.

"You jerk!" Solarixia yelled. "He was always to funloving! How could you do that?"

"He got pissed and attacked. Besides, we needed the key."

"You'll pay for doing that!" Solarixia yelled.

"Okay. But first, I got a little something for you, hunny." Zelos said. Solarixia looked confused. Zelos used the new powers of the Ice Crest, and used his sword to create what looked like a small orb of concentrated cold, somehow. Placing it near the ground, Zelos grabbed his blade with both hands. "Fore!" he yelled, swatting the orb, sending it flying straight up into the sky at an alarming rate. As it got too high to see, it burst. Quickly, a large cover of gray clouds came around, and a snowfall began.

"Snow?" Solarixia scoffed, holding out her hand to catch some. "How could snow help you beat me?"

"Not just the snow, hun. Notice something missing?"

Solarixia looked up. "No..."

The sun was completely blocked out by the clouds.

"That's right! Don't think I didn't hear what you told Goku!" Zelos said.

"Grr..." Solarixia growled. Using both her hands again, she fired another funnel of fire. But it was noticably smaller than even her singlehanded blasts. Using his sword, Zelos called the ice boulder to protect him again.

"Now that we've established those effects, I'm gonna just end this." Zelos said, raising his sword towards the sky, Zelos called upon the power of the Ice Crest, of which the symbol had stretched from just his forehead to his entire face and arms. The ground, although still sand, started to rumble. Several pillars of thick solid ice rose from the ground, lifting Zelos, and the defeated members of the group, up high into the air. The group had begun stirring, just in time to see them get lifted up. "Hold still guys, this'll be rough!" Zelos told him.

"Oh, sure!" Solarixia said. "You're up really high. How's that going to help?" she said.

"It'll keep us safe from this!" Zelos said, swinging his sword from behind him to his front, as if signalling an army to attack. Immediately from behind his pillar, a huge wall of snow appeared. The force of an avalanche had just been summoned at will, and was hurtling straight for Solarixia.

"No, I don't want--!" Solarixia began, but was cut off as the snow completely enveloped her. It rushed on for a few minutes, then disappeared, leaving behind the snow covered body of Solarixia, black mist drifting from her body. "So...cold..." she moaned, disappearing as the mist thickened and drifted away.

"Kinda ironic." Zelos said, standing on his pillar as it lowered. "A cold end to a hot person." he said, grinning, and picking up the medallion that was left behind as Solarixia disappeared. "Hey guys!" he yelled. Everyone looked over. "Need some ice for those burns?" he joked, and everyone grimaced at him. "What?" he said.

Raven finished healing the group of their wounds. Zelos was tossing the medallion up and down. "Zelos, don't treat that thing so lightly. It's crucial." Raven reprimanded him.

"Don't sweat it, hunny." Zelos said. "Any second now, it'll do it's funky light show and fuse or whatever with one of us, and then we'll know where to go next." he said. No sooner had he finished, the medallion began glowing red, and floated out of his hand. "Told you." he said.

"Fine, you were right." Raven said. "But don't call me 'hunny.'" she said. The medallion glowed and floated over to Ken.

"Mine this time? Well, I guess it fits, I already use fire..." he said, gripping it. The same process of the person chosen floating and enveloped by the medallion's colored light happened. As Ken floated down, he opened his clenched fist. The symbol had appeared on his palm.

"So, Ken, where do we go next?" BeastBoy asked. Ken closed his eyes.

"Hmm...that way." he said, pointing further down the path they would have headed, had they not gone through the individual crossroads of the forest, glacial area, and this desert.

"So it's new this time..." Kim said.

"No way to face the unknown than just head on." Knuckles said.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"Let's rest up first, though." Sora said.

"Yeah. I really need it dude." Michaelangelo said.

"Mikey has a point." Goku said.

"All right." Raven said. "Since Zelos has made this area a bit more...hospitable, we'll rest."

The group set up for a normal rest site, wondering what they'd come up against...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, there you go! I hope you don't hate me for the wait. I also hope you liked Zelos' finisher here. I'm trying to make all the finishers cool, so that each of the people here get their shining time in the spotlight, so I hope I didn't disappoint. I hope I won't disappoint in later chapters, too.

**_Metal Overlord 2.0_**, I have a different idea for our OCs, but be patient, they'll be in there, probably not too far off, and they'll play a decent role.

Tell me what you thought! Give me lots of reviews! Later!


	10. The Perfect Wind

Hey, everyone! Hope you're ready for the next chapter, because here it is!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything but the Krilikos. Everything else...not mine.

**Chapter 10: The Perfect Wind.**

"Well, we're past the forest, the glacier, and the desert." Knuckles said.

"And we've fought a ninja, or ninjas, your choice..." Zelos said.

"A teen with issues and ice powers..." Kim said.

"And a fiery bombshell, literally." Ken said.

"So, what's next?" Goku asked.

"Want to place bets?" Danny asked.

"Nah, we'll find out soon enough." Sora said.

They were indeed still traveling, and at a decent rate. Continuing down a self made path, they didn't know what the Krilikos had in store, but with the power they'd been gaining, they were reasonably confident. However, they were still cautious of whatever could come their way.

Eventually, they reached what seemed to be just a grassy plain, with a few shrubs and small trees here and there, but other than that, nothing.

"Get ready, dudes!" BeastBoy said. "Anytime we get to some place that's not supposed to be there, it always means we're gonna fight!" he said.

"He's right. Brace yourselves." Raven said.

So the group began a more cautious approach through the field. Once they reachde the center, a horrendous wind picked up, nearly blowing them off their feet. The grass was ruffled, some dust was kicking up, and everyone planted their feet firmly to keep from falling over. In the distance, a tornado was seen traveling towards them, the cause of the wind. Something was wrong, though. It was a very small tornado, not even extending to the clouds, but only a decent distance off the ground. As it got close to them, its spinning slowed down, to reveal a cloaked figure in the center, who slowly drifted down, stepping on the ground lightly.

"Greetings, imperfect beings." the figure said. It was a man talking, in a scratchy voice that sounded like one who had been through many battles. Lowering his hood, the figure was shown as an elderly looking man, with some scars on his face. "Allow me to introduce myself as Typhix, Rank 7 of Lord Sacryx's Krilikos Elite."

"And I suppose your power is over wind?" Danny said.

"How observant of you."

"So you're pretty much an old windbag!" BeastBoy said.

"Ohohohoho!" Typhix laughed, though it was a kind of humorless laugh. "Oh, such droll humor! Not that I was told to expect anything more from beings such as yourself." he said, before holding out his palm, and blasting BeastBoy away with a horizontal tornado generated from his hand. "Of course, I was told to expect a somewhat decent battle. Do try not to disappoint me, won't you?" he said.

"Oh, mark my words, we won't!" Kim said, lunging forward, and jumping in the air to deliver a spinning kick to Typhix. But he ducked under her, and held his palm upwards, almost like asking for something, but a tornado generated from it, catching Kim in its vortex, spinning her around rapidly, then tossing her off to the side.

"And yet...so far, you are." Typhix said. Sora and Mikey ran forward, weapons at the ready. Sora swiped overhead at Typhix, and Mikey swung at him from below. Typhix vanished in a blowing wind and swirl of leaves, and reappeared inbetween the two. Thrusting his hands out to both sides, he shot tornadoes simultaneously, blasting them both away. Then, with a pounding on the ground, BeastBoy came charging forward as a rhino, and Danny jumped on his back, charging a small shot of green energy, which hurtled towards Typhix, but he redirected it with a strong wind, sending it hurtling towards BeastBoy, smacking into one of his eyes. BeastBoy shook his head, and his path faltered, sending him off another direction. Typhix sent another tornado at them, sucking them in to the vortex, and holding them up. When Zelos and Knuckles came forward to attack, they were greeted with Danny and BeastBoy as a rhino smacking right into them, knocking them away. Raven fired off crescent blades of energy, and Goku launched a Kamehameha Wave at Typhix, but Typhix caught the blades in a tornado, then tossed the blades at the Kamehameha Wave, cutting it apart. With a swirl of wind and leaves, Typhix teleported behind both of them, then delivered a strong punch to their backs, which fired of tornadoes into their backs as well. "So simple...why does this not surprise me?" he said.

"Still one left, old man." Ken said. Typhix turned to him.

"You should abandon the jest." Typhix said. "I have just defeated your nine companions. What hopes does one have?"

"You can figure that out for yourself." Ken said, holding up his palm to show Typhix the symbol upon it. Typhix's eyebrow raised slightly, but otherwise, he showed no reaction.

"The Flame Crest. So you defeated Solarixia, the rather...lecherous member of our group." Typhix said. "I see...perhaps you might provide an interest. Of course, only if you somehow manage to last through this." he said, raising his hand upward, and around Ken, a tornado formed from the ground, reaching up, covering Ken up, putting him in the center of a large tornado. "Ohohohoho!" Typhix laughed, watching the tornado reach further skyward. "I guess I was overestimating you." he said.

Suddenly, the tornado turned a crimson red color, and swirled more violently, tossing flames off in several directions. It started to slow down, and then stopped and disappeared. Ken was still standing there, a few flames streaking around his body.

"How is this?" Typhix said.

"Looks like I've got some fire that your wind will just increase the flame." Ken said, noting the extending of the symbol on his palm, down to his wrist. Gathering power, he summoned some flames in his hand, holding them up. "Let's think of this as your flame of life, shall we?" Ken said, showing it to Typhix, who scowled a little. Ken clenched his fist, putting out the flames. "Oops, looks like your chances aren't good." Ken said.

"We'll see about that." Typhix said. Clenching his fist, he fired another tornado at Ken. Ken disappeared at the last moment with a flash of fire, reappearing behind Typhix, summoning fire onto his fist.

"Shoryuu Reppa!" he yelled, attacking Typhix from behind with two small jumping uppercuts, then a third giant leaping uppercut, flames trailing behind his fist. As the two landed, Ken snapped his hand back, making the flames disappear. Before Typhix could recover, Ken ran past him, somehow moving too fast to be seen, until he was behind Typhix. Time seemed to stay still for a minute, and then a trail of fire ignited from where Ken ran, burning Typhix from below. Typhix used a tornado around his lower body to fly away, but not before some of the flames had already got him. The symbol had stretched all across Ken's arm now, signalling the ability to use a final attack. Ken turned his body, so that Typhix couldn't see his arm charging its attack, and beckoned for Typhix to come at him. Typhix gritted his teeth, and ran for Ken. Ken stood his ground, until Typhix was close enough. Everything seemed to stand still for another moment, when Ken whipped out his other hand, which now had a huge flaming dragon head where the fist was. Charging through at Typhix, the dragon head collided with Typhix, pushing him back farther and farther, as its strength pulled Ken farther down, leaving a flame trail much like the sinewy body of a dragon. It pushed Typhix farther and farther, until it opened its jaws wide, and clamped down upon Typhix, the entire mouth closing down with extreme force, releasing Ken and pushing him away, as a giant pillar of fire erupted where the dragon head and Typhix were. Once the pillar was out, Typhix was on one knee, clutching a severely burnt arm, and nursing a serious burnt leg. Dark mist was rising from him.

"It...burns..." This was all Typhix managed to utter before the mist thickened, and he faded from existance, leaving behind another medallion, which Ken went over and picked up.

The group went over to him, most looking in wonder.

"That was really cool!" BeastBoy said.

"Yeah." Knuckles said.

"That thing looked like a red Shenron!" Goku said.

"Hehehehe. Thanks." Ken said sheepishly. Suddenly, the medallion began glowing with a dark green color, and lifted out of Ken's hand, and floated to Michaelangelo.

"Aw, come on, dudes!" he said. "Green? And dark green at that? Can't I get something a little less...typical for me?" he said.

"Sorry, Mikey." Danny said.

"Whatever comes to you, you have to take it." Kim said.

"Man..." Michaelangelo said, grasping the dark green medallion. As usual, he then floated off the ground, rigid, as he was covered by the dark green light. Once it was over, he drifted to the ground, the dark green mark was on the center of his shell, more noticable than if it where to go on his skin. "Hmm...not bad, actually. I might keep it when we're done." he said, twisting and turning his body, examining the mark.

Suddenly, a clapping sound was heard. Everyone turned, to see another cloaked figure standing next to one of the few remaining trees, clapping. "All right, guys. Fight, fight fight." the figure said. He had a smooth, sarcastic voice.

"Who are you?" Raven said, covering her hands in dark energy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the figure said. "Settle down, I just want to talk." he said. Lowering his hood, they saw a young man with spiky red hair, and red eyes. "The name's Unix. U...n...i...x. Got it memorized?" he said. Everyone looked at each other. "I'm Rank 3 of the Krilikos Elite. It has come to my attention that you have now offed four of the other Elite." he said.

"Yeah, so what?" Zelos said.

"I have just one thing to say to that." Unix said. Everyone braced themselves, then Unix started clapping again. "Congratulations! Perhaps I can finally count on this rebellion to work." he said.

"What are you talking about?" BeastBoy asked.

"Let me tell you a little story. We weren't always the kind of people you've been fighting against. We didn't even go by the name Krilikos. We were the Kindrix, ruled by King Glimnox."

"Raven? Translation?" Danny said.

"'Kindrix...' Raven said. "'Perfect Assistance.' And 'Glimnox' means 'Benefactor.'" she said.

"Exactly." Unix continued. "But poor Glimnox was aging, and he always tried too hard to see good in people. Sacryx was his right hand man. In his old times, Glimnox was having trouble with his health, and one day...he died, and although no one thought otherwise, I always knew Sacryx probably poisoned him in his sleep or something." Unix sighed, then continued. "Anyway, Sacryx was next to the throne. As you already know, this guy isn't good news. Suddenly, all our rules about brethren and alliances was thrown out the window. Sacryx had nothing in his mind but making sure everyone knew we were the 'perfect' race. Anyone who disagreed was killed on the spot. That includes nine of the ten original Elite that Glimnox employed."

"Nine? What about the tenth?" Goku asked.

Unix pointed at himself. "You're looking at the coward himself. I chickened out, and forced myself to play along with them, as Sacryx hired nine new Elite, each more like him than the last."

"Why are you telling us all this?" Kim asked.

"Because you've taken out four, and no place we've been to that had rebels ever defeated one. They'll find me out soon, so I have to go quickly. I'll leave you with a bit of information, though. There's only one Elite left here in the outside. The rest are in our little fortress, or ship, whichever you want to call it. After the next one, head that way." Unix said, pointing in a certain direction. "That'll lead you to the ship. The rest'll be in there, but they're tough."

"Got it." Knuckles said.

"Second, you don't have everyone that survived with you. The first room you'll come across in there is a prison for people you didn't get to in time. Freeing them would most likely be a good idea."

"How many?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure exactly." Unix said. "There's quite a mixture of personalities, though."

"Okay." Ken said.

"Third, there's a way to restore all this chaos." Unix said.

"What?" everyone yelled.

"We didn't destroy everything, it's just some kind of...modification process Sacryx did, not sure about the details, but it can be reversed, I remember hearing about it."

"How?" Raven asked.

"What you have to do is--!" Unix began, but was cut off when a pool of black mist appeared in front of him, and a large cloaked figure appeared, gripping Unix by the throat. "Aww, hell!" Unix choked out.

"Traitor to Lord Sacryx!" the figure yelled. "We always knew it! You shall have severe punishment for this!"

"Hey, what are you going to do to him?" BeastBoy said, running up to the figure. The figure merely backhanded him, sending him flying.

"That doesn't concern you, imperfect being!" the figure said.

"Don't...worry about it!" Unix said, before both disappeared in dark mist.

"Damn..." Zelos said.

"This just got even worse." Goku said.

"Let's rest." Raven said. "We have to make sure we help out the others imprisoned, and trust Unix and what he said."

Everyone nodded and the rest site was set up.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

At night, Raven was tossing in her sleep. She was having an uneasy rest, and soon, she woke up suddenly, sitting up. Groaning, she rubbed her eyes. "This is getting to be too much..." she said. Then she noticed something. She saw that two members of the group were gone. Goku and BeastBoy. "Where could they have gone?" she asked no one in particular. Then she heard what sounded like a grunt from not too far away. Getting up, she headed a certain distance.

Past a tree, she saw Goku and BeastBoy sparring. Hiding behind the tree, she kept watching them. BeastBoy was doing a lot better than she would expect, especially against someone like Goku.

"You're doing really good, BeastBoy!" Goku said.

"Thanks!" BeastBoy said, trying to knee Goku in the stomach, but Goku grabbed his knee with his hands, and pushed him away.

"At this rate, you'll definitely be able to be a help to her!" Goku said.

"You think so?" BeastBoy asked, as the two traded punches.

"Yeah! Definitely!" Goku said.

_'Her?'_ Raven thought. _'He's training to be a help to someone?' _she looked over at the group._ 'The green guy must have a crush on Kim...' _she thought sadly, then mentally shook herself. _'Why the hell should I care, right? Right...' _she thought, still feeling a bit empty.

"But don't you think Raven can take care of herself?" Goku said.

_'Me?'_ Raven thought. _'He's doing this...for me?'_ she thought.

"Well, yeah, but it can't hurt to get stronger, in case its needed, right?" BeastBoy said.

"Right! Come on, give me a good shot!" Goku said.

BeastBoy got close to him, then delivered a number of rapidfire punches, but Goku blocked them, then BeastBoy jumped back, and tried to deliver a flying kick, but Goku swatted him, and BeastBoy flew into the air.

"Still got a bit to go!" Goku said, crossing his arms. What he neglected to realize is the law of gravity, and the fact that BeastBoy hadn't recovered enough to move. BeastBoy careened back down to Earth, right on top of Goku's skull, knocking them both to the ground, almost unconscious.

Raven shook her head, smirking, and headed back to the rest site. Laying down, the night's events must have comforted her better, because she fell into a calm sleep almost instantly.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

There! A nice, big chapter for all of you! Hope you enjoyed!

Raven's found out! Mikey's got a power to show! Two more Elite were shown, and one is not such a bad guy! What's gonna happen next? Stay tuned to find out!

Please, R&R! See ya later, everyone!


	11. The Perfect Earth

Hello, everyone! I hope you're ready for the next chapter to this story! Here we go!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything, but the Krilikos and their assorted members. I guess.

**Chapter 11: The Perfect Earth.**

"So we've only got one person left outside, huh?" Danny said.

"That's what Unix said, anyway." Zelos said.

"I think we can trust him. He seemed a lot like this guy I once met, named Axel. He wasn't such a bad guy, either. Just in with the wrong crowd." Sora said.

"Really?" Kim asked. "What happened to him?"

Sora sighed. "He...died. Even though I didn't trust any of the group he was with, or even believed they really existed, for that matter. I was told they couldn't feel, but with Axel..." he trailed off.

The conversation was left on this somber note. The group kept walking onward, unsure of what the last outside member would be.

"Let's see..." BeastBoy muttered to himself. Holding up his hand, he began counting off on his fingers. "Ice...Fire...Wind..." he muttered.

Raven stepped up to him. "BeastBoy, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, the last three people we've fought all used an element, right?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I figure the last one left must be one that controls Earth!"

"What kind of logic is that?" Raven asked scornfully. "This isn't a video game!"

"You watch." BeastBoy said, clenching his fist in determination. "The next one will be controlling Earth. Mark my words! And I'm gonna beat him to a pulp!"

Raven started to say something, then something ran through her mind. Goku's voice...

_'But don't you think Raven can take care of herself?'_

Blushing, and attempting to shake that thought from her mind, Raven turned her head back to the path, and kept walking. _'Why do I feel this way? Shouldn't I still be unhappy I saved him, and not someone stronger, like Robin or Cyborg?'_ she thought. _'But I'm not. I'm really relieved that he's still around. And I feel...happy that he's training for me...why is that? Don't tell me I...'_ she stopped her thought right there. "Now's not the time to think about that." she muttered to herself.

"Hmm? Think about what?" BeastBoy asked.

_'Oh, damn!'_ Raven thought. _'He heard me!'_ Thinking quickly, while trying to hide her blush, she said. "Thinking how you got that, uh...bump on your head! It wasn't there yesterday, even after the battle with Typhix."

"Oh, uhh...I must have tossed and turned onto a rock or something. You know, not an easy sleeper, I am." he said.

_'A rock...right.'_ Raven thought, but didn't say anything. Then, both of them felt someone tapping their heads with their knuckles.

"Knock, knock, dudes!" Michelangelo said. "Methinks we have arrived at the promised land!" he said, pointing forward. BeastBoy and Raven looked.

Cracked, destroyed land everywhere. Absolutely nothing but boulders and earthen wall, and that was spaced haphazardly, making places that would over both protection and danger, somehow at the same time. It was like the inside of an unstable canyon or something.

"Well, this is certainly exciting." Zelos said, kicking a pebble forward, watching it jump into the distance.

"Bet I could clear this canyon out in one shot!" Goku said.

"Loud one do no such thing!" came a voice from farther down. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and further down the path, several spikes of rock jutted up from the ground, followed by a huge form springing into the air as they receded. Landing, the group saw that it was a huge, somewhat turtle like creature, colored an earthen brown color, with bulging muscles, and the shell looked as if it was made of solid stone, as well. A dark brown symbol was on its forehead. "Puny imperfect beings fight Tectonix, Rank 6 of Krilikos Elite!" it said, it a booming voice.

"Don't waste any words, do you?" Knuckles said.

"Furry creature regret remark!" Tectonix said, punching the ground. Below Knuckles, the ground began to crack, and a huge spire of rock erupted beneath him, sending him flying into a stone wall. Knuckles slid down slowly, until he reached the ground.

"Ha!" BeastBoy suddenly said. Everyone looked at him. "I was right, Raven!" he said. "Pay up! I was right, I was right!" he chanted.

"Uhh, BeastBoy?" Kim said.

"I was right, I was right..."

"BeastBoy!" Kim yelled.

"Yeah?" he said. Kim grabbed him by the shoulders, and turned him around, just in time for them to see a huge boulder rolling straight for them.

"Ohh...crap." BeastBoy said, before the boulder smashed into him, Kim, and even caught Zelos as he tried to run, sending them all flying. The boulder smashed into a wall, sending and rain of rocks to start falling towards the remaining group. Ken and Raven began firing their blasts of energy at the falling rocks, Sora was throwing his Keyblade, and Danny and Goku tried to fly around. Goku managed to avoid rocks, and smash those he couldn't, but Danny was knocked on the head by one, sending him dropping. Ken, Sora and Raven flew in to opposite walls, when a larger boulder fell inbetween them, and the shockwave sent them flying. Goku landed back on the ground once the assault was over.

"Tectonix get revenge on orange one for insult home!" Tectonix growled.

"H-Hey, let's not get so hasty!" Goku stammered, motioning for Tectonix to calm down. "I didn't know it was your home! It's...really nice, you know!"

"Tectonix not take excuses!" Tectonix yelled, before encasing himself in a cover of stone, and rolling straight for Goku at a high speed.

"Oh, boy." Goku said, before the boulder ran him over, sending him deep into the ground, in a hole shaped just like him. After passing him, Tectonix stopped, stood, and released the earthen cover on him.

"Tectonix count nine. Where ten person?" he said to himself.

"Right here, dude!" Michelangelo said. Tectonix looked at him.

"Tectonix think little person look like him. What you think?"

"Not really, dude. I'm much more handsome!"

"Tectonix not like be insulted..." Tectonix said, then noticed something, leaning forward to look at Michelangelo's shell. "Wind Crest...imperfect beings beat Typhix, smart old person?" he said disbelievingly.

"Exactly, dude."

"Tectonix not believe!" Tectonix said, before summoning a boulder in each hand, and tossing them towards Michelangelo. Michelangelo pulled out his nunchakus, and spun, them, unsure whether using them would make a difference, when he felt new power form in them, and suddenly, right before the boulders hit, two tornados erupted from Michelangelo's nunchakus sending the boulders flying off into the distance. "Tectonix confused. How you use wind power?"

"Not sure myself, dude. I only know the "Crests" do something. I do know I can beat you now, though!" Michelangelo said. Swinging his nunchakus around. As he spun them around, tornados developed around them, which he repeatedly shot at Tectonix, sending him backward farther and farther. Once Michelangelo felt the power reach a crescendo, he readied himself. Shooting forward, he retracted into his shell, and began spinning at an alarmingly fast rate. As he spun faster and faster, he slammed into Tectonix's chest, pushing him farther, until a humongous tornado formed around Michelangelo, reaching into the sky, picking up Tectonix, and pulling him around, slamming him into the ground, or the walls, then pulling him high into the air, where the tornado stopped, and Michelangelo landed on his feet, his back to Tectonix's aerial position, showing that his entire shell was covered in the dark green markings. Tectonix hurled to the ground, and landed on the ground hard. He stood up weakly, thin dark mist coming from his body.

"Little person...strong..." he said, falling to his knees, and heading to the ground, but the mist thickened, and Tectonix was gone before he hit the ground.

"Whew!" Michelangelo said, as he turned to help the group recover.

After helping them out, Michelangelo ran to get the medallion that Tectonix left behind. Bringing it back to the group, it almost immediately began glowing brown, and floated over to Knuckles.

"So it's mine, now?" Knuckles said, gripping it. The process of floating, glowing, and floating back down repeated on Knuckles, developing a symbol on his chest. "Well, here's hoping I put it to good use." he said.

"Come to think of it, every Elite had the symbol somewhere on their body." Sora said.

"Yeah. By the way, I never saw. Where was Typhix's?" Danny asked.

"It was right next to one of those scars on his cheek." Kim said. "We were just to busy to notice."

Raven cleared her throat.

"Well, if Unix was trustworthy, then we head that way...to the main headquarters of the Krilikos, and the remaining Elite." she said.

"As well as Lord Sacryx." Ken said.

"Hey, Raven..." BeastBoy said.

"Yeah, BeastBoy?" she asked.

"Told you! I was right, it was Earth! I was right, I was ri--!" he started.

"Get him!" Knuckles said. Everyone dived at him.

"Ow! Hey, no! Not the face!" BeastBoy yelled.

"Hey, that's my line..." Zelos said.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The group followed Unix's described path, and eventually reached their destination.

Unix was right. It had a distince shiplike quality to it, but it did look like a fortress, too. As the made their way to the front, they regarded the insane height. It reached past normal eyesight. Looking at the large door, they noticed something.

"Hey, look." BeastBoy said.

"It's got a symbol on it." Ken said.

"Notice which symbol it is." Raven said.

The symbol on the door was the exact same symbol Kim had marked on the back of her hand, down to the color.

"I guess I have to open, then, don't I?" Kim said, stepping forward. "I don't know what to do...but here goes." she said, holding up the back of her hand. The door began glowing a bright green color, then flashed white for a split second. After it was over, the door began lowering, much like a drawbridge, until it hit the ground at an angle, creating a slope for which the group could enter.

"Well, here we go." Raven said, and the group looked at each other and nodded, and headed up the slope, into the first chamber.

Once the got inside, they saw...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Cliffhanger ahoy, captain! Sorry. There you go! I wanted to leave you with a severe cliffhanger, so I hope you guys are anxious now. The next chapter will be devoted solely to meeting the people who were imprisoned by the Krilikos, so it may be shorter, but I want to leave you guys thinking about it when it's over.

Some will probably surprise you. Some may make you think. One or two will most likely have you thinking "What the hell?" about it. Anyway, I'll try and update as soon as possible, to eliminate some of the torture. If you're feeling any. Who knows, my cliffhangers might not be that good.

By the way, I hope you enjoyed the next Krilikos Elite, and Michelangelo's super move. Also, that talk about Typhix's symbol was to make up for the lack of telling where it was in the last chapter. Forgetful me. Well, I still hope you enjoyed!

Tell me, though! R&R! See ya!


	12. Enter The Imprisoned Survivors!

Well, everyone, I hope you're ready to meet those who were imprisoned by the Krilikos, because that's pretty much all this chapter is for! Get ready to...hopefully...be entertained.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing famous in this story. Now that this chapter is out, that stretches even farther. I only own the Krilikos, and a character that's imprisoned here. I'll say who at the end.

**Chapter 12: Enter The Imprisoned Survivors!**

Inside was a huge room, essentially just a long hallway, but on both sides were lines of prison cells, holding those that must have survived the change on the Earth, but were not collected by BeastBoy and Raven before being imprisoned.

"Whoa..." Zelos said.

"Looks like a lot were left behind." Goku said.

"We only got the ones that defended themselves in the city." Raven said guiltily. "We should have checked elsewhere..."

"Raven, it's not your fault." Kim said.

"Yeah. The Krilikos are behind all this." Danny said.

"But still..." Raven started. "All these people."

"It won't do any good to stand around moping." Ken said.

"He's right." BeastBoy said. "Let's go meet them, shall we?"

"Yeah, dudes. Let's go tell them the cavalry has arrived!" Michelangelo said.

"It might give them some hope." Knuckles said.

"And we can always search for a way to let them out." Sora said.

"Right..." Raven said. "Fine, let's...meet them." she said, and the group began walking forward, wondering who got locked up.

As the group got to the first cell, they were greeted with the sight of a man in a full body suit, colred red and blue, with crossing lines on the suit, hanging from the ceiling by some kind of strong string.

"What the heck?" Zelos said.

"Oh, don't mind me." the man said. "Just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman, just hanging around." he said.

"Spiderman?" Knuckles said. "Well, I guess that explains a lot."

"So, you guys managed to get away from these things?" Spiderman said.

"Yeah..." Raven said. "We're sorry for not being able to help you."

"Yo! Don't worry about it. I'm sure you had you're own troubles to deal with." Spiderman said.

"We think you are to carefree about this, webhead." came a hissing voice from back further in the cell. Because of the almost complete lack of light, the back parts of the cells were in shadows, and it didn't help that this being was covered in black as well. It was a hulking figure, not seeming human, with such a strange face, with such sharp teeth. On its chest was some kind of spider symbol. "It sounds like it is the fault of them that we are stuck in this infernal cell with you." it said.

"Oh, quiet down." Spiderman said. "Don't mind him. That's just Venom for you. Pretty much a not so friendly rival, I suppose." he said.

"I suppose ye wouldn't mind trading cellmates, then?" came a voice from another cell. The group turned, and Sora recognized the person inside.

"Jack! What are you doing in here?" he said.

"Now Sora, how many times have I told ye?" the man said. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please. And what else, I was merely sailing the seven seas for something to plunder, and the _Pearl_ was assaulted, and here I be now." he finished. "With a cellmate that's less than stable, I would say."

"Well, hey! That's not very nice!" came a voice, and from the back, an arm stretched forward until it grabbed a bar, and pulled a somewhat kiddy looking man, wearing a pirate garb and a straw hat. "Hiya!" he said. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I wanna be king of the pirates!" he said.

"Not a very prestigious title to go for." Kim said.

"And of course, ye'd have to get past me, mate. Which ye won't be doing anytime soon." Captain Jack said.

"I'll fight you when we get out of here!" Luffy said. "Then we'll see who's better!"

"There they go again." came a voice from another cell.

"Do they have to fight so often?" came another voice. Stepping up to the next cell, inside was to very humanoid robots. One was almost completely covered in blue armor, and the other was colred a mix of red and white, with a long ponytail of hair. "Greetings." said the blue one. "I am Megaman X."

"Hey, there. My name's Zero." the red one said.

"You mean even robots can't get through these bars?" Ken said incredulously.

"We prefer 'Reploids,' but yes, we are trapped." X said. Pulling up one of his arms, the hand retracted, making one arm a cannon, firing a few shots at the bars, they dissipated before reaching the bar. "Some kind of field prevents my shots from reaching it."

Zero pulled out a small stick, which lengthened a green beam saber from it. Swinging it at the bars, all that came forth were sparks. "And the bars are too strong for my saber." he said.

"And even my awesome techniques won't work! Believe it!" came a young voice from another cell. Going over, the group saw a young, spiky haired child, gripping the bars and shaking them. He was dressed in some simple, yet distinct, orange clothes.

"And you are?" BeastBoy asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" the boy said.

"Sounds like him and Luffy should have been the ones to share a cell." Danny said.

"Hey, don't compare me to him!" Naruto said. "Everyone knows ninjas are much better than pirates! Believe it!"

"Are not!" came Luffy's voice.

"Are too!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, God, will you two moronic imbeciles shut up?" yelled a voice from another cell. Heading over there, inside was nothing but a small child, looking like nothing special. "Why the devil must I suffer listening to the infernal argument those two pose to each other?" the kid said, showing at least one thing special.

"Whoa! He talked!" Michelangelo said.

"That's pretty cute!" Kim said.

"What the deuce?" the baby said, looking at them. "Who the devil are you calling cute, you crimson haired vixen? I, Stewie Griffin, will not stand for this!" he said, running at the bars. Some kind of invisible field bounced him back, however. "Damn! I will get out of here, you blasted aliens, and when I do..." he said, shaking his tiny fist.

"Calm yourself, child." came a very regal voice from the next cell. The group walked over, and discovered the cell took up a huge amount of space, obviously stretching to the unseen top of the room. That was because, inside, was a humongous dinosaur like creature, which was crouched down now, and they saw some type of device wrapped around its head. "Hello." came the creatures voice. The device must have made everyone able to understand its thoughts or something. "I am known as Gojira, or more commonly, Godzilla. I am glad some were able to escape this dreadful incident." he said. "I do hope you succeed in defeating these creatures, as I have failed."

"Yeah, I would, but, it feels like Monday, so I can't risk it." came another, more sarcastic voice, from lower down. Moving past Godzilla was a fat orange cat with black stripes on it, the same kind of device wrapped around its head. "What's up? The name's Garfield. I'm fat, I'm lazy, and I'm proud of it. Now if you'll excuse me, I've been awake for an hour, and I'm exhausted." he said, laying down and closing his eyes.

"See, that's why I don't really care for cats." came a voice from yet another cell. Inside this one, was a muscular young man, with short, mildly spiky red hair, some strange patch covering one eye, and some wild man clothes. "Yo! The name's Moses Sandor. What's up? You gonna smack around these ugly damn aliens for me?" he asked, in a sort of country way of talking.

"You bet!" Zelos said. Moses stared at him.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" he asked.

"Not that I know. But I do feel like we know each other." Zelos said.

"Oh, well. Go kick some butt, bud!" Moses said.

"Don't treat it like it's going to be so easy." came another voice. Sora once again recognized the voice, and ran to the cell. Inside was a man with spiky blond hair, and a large sword next to him.

"Cloud!" Sora said. "Not you, too!"

"Sorry, Sora." Cloud said. "I tried, but this was tougher than the army of Heartless. Besides, you took out the most. 1,000 on your own...it was amazing."

"But I can't believe they got you!" Sora said.

"I'm afraid they did." Cloud said.

"We were all taken by surprise." came a voice from the final cell. Going over there, the group saw one person, but knew there were two, somehow. The one they saw was tall and muscular, wearing armor. It hard dark gray skin and pointed ears, and a striking feature was the eyes. Catlike, yellow, with black slit pupils.

"Hi." the creature said. "I'm Zeruge. Me and my friend have been in here the longest."

"Zeruge?" Raven asked. "I've heard of you. How'd you get free?"

"A very fair woman helped me out. You know, she looked a lot like you." Zeruge said. "I hope this is all over soon, so I can get back to her."

"Feel happy that you have someone to return to, Zeruge." came another voice. A figure stepped forward, but it hardly made any difference. The person was entirely black as night, except for lighter outlines, letting the features of the body be known. A black cape on the back, and the only part that wasn't black was the eyes. They were a piercing blue color, which looked as if they could pierce to the soul. "I humbly greet those who avoided capture." he said, bowing. "If it is within your interest to know, my name is Shadow."

"Well, that fits." Knuckles said.

"Indeed. Are you going to attempt to defeat these creatures?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, we are!" BeastBoy said.

"That's the spirit, green one!" Zeruge said.

"And we're going to find a way to get all of you out." Raven said.

"It will be difficult." Shadow said. "I wish you luck."

"Yeah! Good luck!" came the voices of everyone else in the cells.

"Through the door, everyone." Raven said. The door at the end had the Ice Crest symbol on it, so Zelos stood before it, and it glowed light blue, flashed white a split second, then slowly opened.

"Well, here we go." Goku said.

"Yeah." Ken said.

The group headed into the next room, leaving the captured behind, but not forgotten.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

There you go! Now, I'm gonna leave you all to mull over all the people I just added to the crossover. By the way, Shadow is my own OC, and Zeruge is from **_Metal Overlord 2.0_**. The rest, you might know. If not, I'll inform next chapter. But I bet some of them are making you think 'What the hell is this guy on?' Heh.

Anyway, tell me if you enjoyed or were surprised, pleasantly or otherwise! R&R! Later!


	13. Perfection's Power

Hello, all! Let us delve further into the Krilikos stronghold, shall we?

**DISCLAIMER:** Only the Krilikos are mine. The being named Shadow imprisoned in their stronghold is mine, too. Other than that, nothing.

**Chapter 13: Perfection's Power.**

After passing through the door, the group found themselves in a large room, as they assumed every room would be, but it wasn't a real room, it seemed like. It was the inside of a deep forest, with barely a trail to head through, although one was visible, stretching forward to the other end. It was dim inside, as the density of the forest didn't allow much light through.

"What's up with this place?" BeastBoy asked.

"Dunno. Maybe a garden got out of control?" Michelangelo said.

"I don't think so." Knuckles said.

"Maybe...a room for one of the Elite?" Kim said.

"Ya know, that makes sense!" Goku said.

"It does?" Danny asked.

"Actually, he's right." Ken said. "Don't you think, Raven?"

"Well..." Raven said. "I guess it does. This seems a lot like where we met Ninjaxx, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Sora said. "She's right."

"I suppose." Zelos said. "But don't you think he'd have a bit more here than just a forest?" he said walking forward. As he walked along idly, BeastBoy heard something faint to the side.

"Zelos! To your left!" he yelled.

"Huh?" Zelos said, turning, when a ninja Krilikos warrior jumped out from the forest, ready to strike. "Whoa!" Zelos yelled, whipping out his sword and striking the ninja down in the middle of its attack. "Guess I spoke too soon, huh?" he said, turning back to the group, and stepping forward, when his foot descended a bit, and a light _click_ was heard.

Everyone was still for a minute, then ran towards the exit, as dozens of arrows flew from both sides of the room, their initial locations hidden by the deep foliage. The group kept running down the path, but several ninjas kept jumping out as well, slowing their process as the struck them down. They made their way down almost completely, when a ninja knocked BeastBoy to the side, and an arrow, cut the side of his arm, possibly deep. BeastBoy cried out, but continued moving, until they made it to another door, this one already open, and quickly got inside.

"Whew..." Danny said. "Guess we know why it was like that."

"Yeah." Ken said. "Great way of training speed and secrecy and all that ninja stuff."

"No wonder he was so fast." BeastBoy said. "You'd have to be to dodge all that. Ow..." he said, gripping the cut on his arm. Without a question or a request, Raven went and healed the cut, although a scar was still present, because the arrow cut kind of deep. "Thanks, Rae." BeastBoy said.

"Don't mention it." Raven said. _'That arrow cut through a lot more than it normally should...'_ she thought. _'Guess that working out is really paying off. His body is...'_ she continued, but cut herself off as she realized what she was thinking, and looked away as she felt her face warm up.

"Hey. Anyone noticed the temperature's gone down a bit?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." Michelangelo said. "And the floor's really slick." he said, trying to maintain balance.

"Well, no wonder." BeastBoy said, bending down. "It's ice."

"Ice?" Goku said. "Well, that means..."

"We're in Frozix's room." Raven said.

Looking around, the room didn't seem to obscure anything dangerous. It was just a normal seeming room, although everything was made of ice. A chair, even a bed, a shelf, although it didn't hold anything. The only thing worth mentioning was the collection of ice sculptures against a wall. A sculpture of the hooded form of what was most likely Lord Sacryx, some of Solarixia and Ninjaxx, whom Frozix probably liked and looked up to, respectively, among a few scultpures of his ice warriors and ice cube Heartless.

"Kid's an artist." Zelos said.

"With issues." Ken added.

"Come on." Raven said. "We can't stay."

Crossing the room, they got to another door, this time closed. The symbol that Solarixia had been tagged with was on it. Ken stepped forward and held his arm up, and the symbol and door resonated together in red once more, then a split second flash of white, and the door opened up.

"On to Solarixia's room, I'd say." Knuckles said.

"Yeah." BeastBoy said.

Through the door they went, into a room, decorated in bright red, with some heart shaped objects, but notable things in the room would be the bed, first of all, which was definitely the kind of bed Solarixia would put to use. Obviously the sexual woman she acted like, the dresser contained several different types of revealing clothes, with some unseemly magazines lying on top.

_'You'd think aliens wouldn't have these, but...'_ Raven thought.

The last thing that was sighted before everyone felt the urge to leave was a while with several objects hanging or attached to it. Obviously Solarixia had many different tastes.

"Please tell me this doesn't go where I think it does..." BeastBoy said, pointing to one object. No one answered, but they were all thinking that it was time to leave. Going to the next door that was closed, Typhix's symbol rest upon it. Michelangelo turned his back to it, and they resonated together in a dark green color, then the split second flash of white, and the door was open.

"Now it's Typhix, right?" Sora said.

"Yup." Goku answered.

Inside Typhix's room, was a mess of objects strewn everywhere, with several large fans blowing in different directions. Obviously Typhix enjoyed the sensation of forceful winds blowing, and perhaps the sight of the kinds of messes they create. Apparently, each room would reflect the basic tastes or abilities of each Krilikos Elite. Other than that, Typhix's room seemed relatively normal, although the group had a hard time passing by the powerful winds blowing from the giant fans. They eventually got to the other side, however. On the door was the symbol seen on Tectonix's forehead. Knuckles stepped forward, letting the symbol and door resonate together, then the split second of white flash, and the door, much larger than the usual ones, opened.

"And now we come to Tectonix's room." Ken said.

"Right." Raven answered.

Inside was a rocky canyonlike area, much like where they fought Tectonix, but several things had been carved into the stone. Much like Frozix, Tectonix had carved an image of Lord Sacryx into stone, but the detail of the carving looked like it showed that Tectonix held him in even higher regard than Frozix. A towering throne of stone sat across from the carvings, perhaps to gaze upon them and gain inspiration. Another wall had repeated dents in it. Maybe during fits of artistic block of some sort, Tectonix would angrily, hit the wall, creating these dents. In the corner of the room stood a cave, most likely showing that Tectonix still had animal instincts, and preferred sleeping in a cave.

"Look at that." BeastBoy said, pointing.

On the other end of the room, the door was open. It was good for them, because they didn't have the next key ready, but it was still rather ominous.

"As much as I'm against it, we have to go on." Raven said.

"Right." Zelos said.

Heading over to the door, they passed into the next room. Inside was a mildly lit area, littered with objects for physical training. The usual barbells for llifting, treadmills for working the legs, and so on. Everything seemed enhanced, however. One striking notice was that the punching bag was complete steel, but covered with deep dents.

"I really don't like the look of this." Sora said.

"Well, an imperfect being like you wouldn't, would you?" came a voice from further in. Obscured by other training equipment was a bench for laying down and lifting weights, where a hulking figure in a black cloack was, getting up from under the weights. "You shouldn't interrupt my training, you know." the figure said menacingly.

"Hey, that voice..." BeastBoy said. "I recognize that voice! You're the one who took Unix away!"

"Heheheheh..." the figure chuckled. "Damn straight I did. I won't stand for anyone plotting against Lord Sacryx. Exactly why I won't stand for you beings in here. You've got to be disposed of, right here, right now!" he said, stepping forward.

"Well, can we know who's going to be disposing of us?" Zelos asked.

The figure scoffed. "If it'll make you feel better before dying." he said, removing his hood. A balding head, with the kind of determination in the eyes that showed that he trained almost religiously here. His figure said enough, anyway. The only thing that disrupted this face was a dark blue symbol on his face. "The name's Brutix, Rank 5 of the Krilikos Elite. Now that you know, fight!" Brutix said, assuming a battle stance, his fists at the ready.

"It won't be so easy, you know." Knuckles said, showing Brutix the symbol he had from the battle with Tectonix.

"Tectonix defeated or not, you can't win! Fight!" Brutix said.

Sora ran forward, with Ken behind him. Sora jumped into the air, ready to strike above with his Keyblade, but Brutix reacted quickly, grabbing the Keyblade, and swinging him across the room. Ken's fist was in his chest the minute he turned around, as had Danny's into his chin. Brutix didn't even budge, though, and grabbed them both by their arms, and slammed them together, and threw them behind him. Goku came forward, backed up by a fireball spell from Zelos. As Goku got up to Brutix, Brutix jumped past him, punching the ground right in front of Zelos, which created a shockwave, sending him, and Kim, who wasn't far away, flying. Michelangelo retreated into his shell, and Raven used her powers to pick him up, and shoot him to Brutix, but Brutix merely punched Michelangelo's shell, stopping the assault, and sending it flying right back into Raven, sending them both against the wall. BeastBoy, Goku and Knuckles were all that was left now. This time, Brutix made the first move, charging forward towards BeastBoy, pulling his fist back, and thrusting it forward. As the fist flew, he suddenly felt it collide with great resistance. BeastBoy had thrust his fist to connect with Brutix's, causing a lessening of the impact, as BeastBoy struggled, sliding back a distance, as his strength wasn't enough to completely match Brutix. Before Brutix could strike again, Goku had driven his fist into Brutix's chest, and Knuckles had jumped up to punch him across the fist. Brutix slid away, and the three ran towards him, ready to strike together. As they came closer, Brutix slammed his foot into the ground, shaking the whole room like an earthquake, disrupting their movement, and then he leaped forward, delivering an aerial kick that hit all three, sending them flying.

"Seems like you were at least a minor exercise." Brutix said, turning away.

"It's not over yet, Brutix!" came a voice. Brutix turned back, and saw Knuckles still standing, clutching his left arm, breathing heavily, but ready to use both to fight.

"Heh, so you're persistant, I'll say that much." Brutix said.

"More than you know." Knuckles said, smirking.

"It doesn't matter. I'll take you out right now!" Brutix said, rushing forward, preparing to strike Knuckles, and thrusting his fist forward once more. As Knuckles braced himself for impact...

...He noticed it never came. Looking up, he saw that Brutix's fist had collided with a rock wall. Try as he might, Brutix couldn't force through it. Knuckles saw that the symbol on his chest was glowing a bit, and had extended some. As Brutix pulled his fist back, the rock wall receded, and Brutix attacked again, but another rock wall rose up and blocked him. Every time Brutix pulled back, the rock wall would recede, and every time he attacked, it would rise again, blocking his attack, no matter where he tried to hit. As Knuckles watched him, he knew it was time to draw this battle to a close. As he focused, he felt stone form around his fists. This would definitely add to his striking power. As another rock wall receded, which had obscured Brutix from view, Knuckles instantly jumped up and struck Brutix hard across the face, sending him back, his head twisting the way he was punched. Before he could recover, Brutix was being pummeled by Knuckles, alternating left and right crosses, blows to the stomach, smashes to the head, until Knuckles smashed his stone fists into Brutix's chest in an uppercut, sending Brutix into the air, where Knuckles followed him, and sent him hurtling face first into the ground. The symbol had stretched all over Knuckles' torso now, and his final move was ready. A pillar of rock rose while he was still in the air, rising until he stood on it. Holding both his hands up, stone began to quickly form above him, but it was a different kind. As Brutix still lay damaged on the ground, Knuckles got ready for the attack. The stone kept forming, until Knuckles now held a meteor in his hands. Jumping into the air, he hurtled downward towards Brutix, the meteor instantly covering in flames, but ones that didn't affect Knuckles. As Brutix looked up, all he was was a flaming rock heading right for him.

"...Damn..." was all he uttered before the meteor struck him, covering his entire body in the force of the rock, as it slowly whittled away on his body, sending chunks of flaming rock all over the area. When the entire meteor was gone, Knuckles stood over the slowly dissipating form of Brutix. "I trained night and day...and I was beaten...by someone who just shouldn't...be stronger than me..." he groaned, disappearing into black mist, leaving a medallion behind.

After the battle, when everyone had regained themselves, the medallion glowed dark blue, and floated over to Goku.

"Hey, my turn now! Cool!" Goku said, grabbing the medallion, and covering his entire body in dark blue light, and when it was over, as Goku drifted back to the ground, the dark blue symbol was on one of his cheeks. "Wonder what it'll do for me?" he said.

"Won't know until the next battle." Raven said.

"Which probably won't take long, considering that door over there just opened." Zelos said, pointing. Sure enough, a door across from the one they entered was open. It wasn't open before.

"Looks like now, we just have to beat the previous Elite to open the next door." Danny said.

"That, or they're expecting us, now." Kim said.

"Any chance of a rest before we go fight again?" BeastBoy asked, looking at Raven.

"Only for a short while, BeastBoy." she said. "We don't know whether they'll just take the fight to us or not."

"Okay, just a short break, then. Fine by me, dude." Michelangelo said.

Everyone began resting up, not sure what was next...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, there's the next chapter! More battling, and the revealing of the chambers of the Krilikos Elite! You enjoying so far? I hope so!

But to really know, I need you to R&R! See ya!


	14. Weapons of Perfection

Hi, everybody! I'm glad you're enjoying the fic so far! Here we go with another update!

**DISCLAIMER:** Only the Krilikos, and my locked up OC, Shadow, are mine.

**Chapter 14: Weapons of Perfection.**

"Okay. I think we've rested as long as we can allow." Raven said, standing up. The rest of the group stood up as well.

"I wonder what we'll have to deal with next." Danny said.

"The way things have been going, who knows?" Kim said.

"Hey, whatever comes along, we can take it out." Zelos said.

"He's got a point. We've taken out every one so far." Ken said.

"Yeah. Nothing's gonna stop us!" BeastBoy said.

"Come on." Raven said, waving them all to the door. "We've got to continue. We still haven't found a way to free the captured ones in the beginning, after all."

"Oh, yeah. That's right." Sora said.

"Say, who do you think was the coolest, dude?" Michaelangelo asked.

"Well, I think that Naruto kid was pretty cool." Knuckles said.

"Seriously, though, what about that Luffy guy?" BeastBoy said.

"He acted like he was on something. You saw how Jack didn't like having him in there with him." Sora said.

"Fair enough. What about that Godzilla? He was huge!" Ken said.

"Ya know, I thought those guys...Zeruge and Shadow were really cool. They felt pretty strong." Goku said.

"Well, what about those Reploids, X and Zero, dudes? They probably got tons of weapons!" Michaelangelo said.

"Enough." Raven said, raising her voice a little, and speaking firmly. "We don't have time for this discussion. We have to move on."

"R-Right!" the guys said simultaneously.

The group moved on into the next room, for the next ranking Krilikos Elite.

Inside the next room, there were several tables for examining things, but the room seemed blank, somehow. Save for the tables that had a few empty stands for examination, the room was empty. There was something about the walls, however, that made Raven feel uncomfortable, but she didn't know why. They looked normal, but...

"Well, well, what have we here?" came a wheezy voice from one corner of the room. Standing in the corner was yet another cloaked figure. "A couple of young battlers here to ruin all our fun?" it said, laughing wheezily.

"I suppose you're our next opponent?" Danny said.

"Why, heavens, no! Not unless you want me to be!" the figure said sarcastically, then laughed again.

"After all you guys have done, you have no right to say the word 'heaven!'" Kim said.

"Ohh, feisty, are we?" the figure said. "Why don't you learn to respect your elders, young lady?" the figure said, lowering his hood. An orange symbol was seen on one of his hands. Underneath was a very elderly man. Balding gray hair, wrinkles, and a somewhat lengthy gray beard, this person didn't look like the elite type, much less the fighting type. "Well, it don't matter. You'll learn to respect ol' Armix sometime soon, won't you? He is Rank 4 of the Krilikos Elite, after all." he said.

"You?" BeastBoy said. "Look at you? You're ancient!" he said.

"Besides, check this out!" Goku said, pointing at the symbol on his cheek.

"I see...the Power Crest. So Brutix was beaten...no matter. True, I am well ahead in years." Armix said. "All Krilikos are long lived...well, naturally, anyway...and I watched Lord Sacryx grow up as a child. The boy sure has grown. Makes me proud to serve so high in rank to him." he said, a reminiscent look in his eyes. Turning serious again, he looked back at the group. "Of course, with age comes wisdom. There are different types, of course. And with Lord Sacryx's way of life, I gained plenty of my type! How about this?" he said, raising his fist into the air. Suddenly, the walls starting flipping, revealing that they were spinning panels, where the other side held...

...weapons. Tons of weapons, from melee weapons such as swords, axes, and clubs, to long range weapons such as pistols, machine guns, and others. From old style samurai blades, to high tech plasma cannons, Armix must have collected weapons since he was much younger.

"Weaponry knowledge! How do you like that?" Armix said. "Now, to arms, my foes! To arms!" he said, moving much quicker than they expected, and grabbing a sword in one hand, and a spear in the other. He then entered a battle stance.

Knuckles ran forward, and Ken was beside him, while Raven floated behind them, firing magic towards Armix. Showing off some skills they didn't expect, Armix backflipped away from the magic, still maintaining a strong hold on his weapons. Although this evasion slowed him a bit, allowing Ken and Knuckles to catch up to him, as he was straightening up, Ken knocked his sword out of his hand, but he swung his spear, knocking Ken and Knuckles both off their feet, then swung it upward, knocking them away. He then used it to polevault into the air, and knocked Raven into the ground, by swinging the spear over his head. As he landed, Danny blasted the spear out of his other hand, and as he turned, Kim grabbed him and tossed him across the room. As he landed away, he grabbed a hold of a couple energy weapons. Suddenly the group found themselves under heavy fire. Dodging to the sides, Armix found his mark when a lightning burst from one of the weapons shocked Danny out of the sky. A couple plasma bursts found their mark on BeastBoy, sending him careening into Michaelangelo, just as he was about to strike. Sora was evading the blasts and deflecting them, but Armix grabbed another high tech weapon, and shot it at him. As a single beam of energy went towards Sora, Sora swung his Keyblade to strike it, but it suddenly split into two shots. One of them turned around and struck Sora quickly in the back, and the other flew right into Kim, taking them both out. Zelos ran forward, and struck out the weapons quickly. Armix grabbed an axe from his armory, and struck as well, clashing weapons with Zelos. A striking battle ensued, both foes jumping back and striking each other again, until Armix took a cheap shot. Pulling his weapon back, he hit Zelos directly on the head with the flat end of the axe, sending him careening to the ground.

"So, that's all you have to offer?" Armix said, turning to the only remaining opponent...Goku.

"Everyone..." Goku said in disbelief.

"Don't worry." Armix said. "All that was really hurt was their pride right? Getting beat by an old man really hurts the ego, don't you think?" he said, laughing.

"Grr...you monster..." Goku growled, anger coursing through him.

"What? Are you getting angry?" Armix said. "You don't like to see your friends in pain? Shall I send them somewhere better?" Armix said, grabbing a gun and pointing it at the fallen forms of a few members.

If anyone had been looking Goku in the eyes, they would have seen them contract to tiny dots, before he let out a cry of rage, and punched the air in front of him. Although he was a distance away from him, the attack somehow sent Armix's gun flying out of his hand. "What?" Armix said, rubbing his hand. "Some kind of shockwave...how is that?" he said.

"Threatening to send innocents to the grave is bad enough, Armix." Goku said, his voice now one of infinite authority. "But it's even worse when all of them are young, and have a full life ahead of them. I'm almost 50, so it would'nt matter much if you threatened me! And your worst mistake of all, Armix...they were my _FRIENDS!_" Goku screamed, and a burst of power came from him, blowing Armix back. As Goku's scream continued, his eyes turned green, and his hair spiked up and turned gold. He had done it. He had reclaimed the Super Saiyan form. "Now, Armix..." Goku said, even more powerfully. "...now that I am a Super Saiyan once more, you face your ultimate punishment! Your weapons won't save you know!" he said, charging straight for Armix.

"Oh, yeah?" Armix said, grabbing some of his guns, and letting loose a volley of fire. Goku dodged left and right, as he literally flew at Armix, and whatever he didn't dodge, he swatted away with his hand. Upon reaching Armix, he punched him right in the stomach. Armix reeled back, but Goku teleported behind him smashing him with his elbow, then he teleported again, grabbing him by the leg, and spinning him around, until he through him into the air, and shot several ki blasts after him, each hitting their target. Armix fell to the ground, near another section of weapons, and stood up, horribly battered. "I won't be defeated! Almost 50?" Armix scoffed. "You can't be! You're at the height of physical condition! I won't be beaten by a young one!" he said, grabbing the biggest weapon that he had, a huge plasma blaster. Goku watched calmly, as Armix placed the weapon on his shoulder, taking aim, charged up the energy, and when it was fully charged, fired a huge laser at Goku. As the laser hurtled toward Goku, Goku put out one hand to stop it. The beam collided with his hand, and stopped instantly. As Goku let it struggle against his hand, he finally got bored, and tossed it into the air, sending it crashing into the roof, somewhere very high. "I-Impossible..." Armix said.

"Now for the finish, Armix!" Goku said, teleport behind Armix, grabbing his plasma blaster, and using it to toss him into the air, then crushing it between his hands a second later. As Armix flew threw the air, Goku began yelling again, gaining more energy by the second. After a couple seconds, Goku's golden spiky hair extended down past his waist, and his eyebrows disappeared. He was now in Super Saiyan 3 mode. Cupping his arms to the side, he spoke. "I'll show you a real beam! Ka...me..." he began.

"You can't!" Armix said, falling helplessly.

"Ha...me..." Goku continued.

"Not after all the time I've been here!" Armix pleaded.

"Goodbye, Armix! HAAA!" Goku screamed, firing a beam at least five times the size the one Armix fired at him. As Armix floated down, it crashed into him, instantly sending him into the wall, as the beam grinded against him, exerting tons upon tons of damage and pressure. After the beam was over, Goku powered down as Armix fell to the ground, beginning to emit black mist.

"Youth...is wasted...on those...who don't deserve...it..." Armix said, before disappearing in a thickening of mist, leaving behind a medallion.

"I told you, I'm almost 50." Goku said.

After the rest of the group had recovered and regained consciousness, they examined the medallion.

"Who's next?" BeastBoy said.

Then, the medallion began glowing orange, and floated over to Sora.

"My turn?" Sora said, grabbing the medallion, then standing rigid as he floated above the ground, glowing orange. Once the process was over, the orange mark was on Sora's shoulder, somehow glowing through his black clothes.

"Wonder what's gonna happen to him?" Zelos said.

"I don't know." Goku said. "I'm just happy I got my strength back!" he said happily. "Although...it'll take some while to get used to it..." he said, scratching the back of his head. Everyone sighed.

"Think we have enough time for a rest, Raven?" Danny asked.

"Once again, it has to be short." Raven said. "And careful not to trigger any of the weapons lying around." she said.

The group complied, placing themselves strategically, as they rested up for whatever would come next...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

There you go! Another hopefully awesome chapter, with a hopefully awesome fight. I also really hope I made Goku's time really dramatic, and finished really cool. Please say I did, and that you enjoyed it immensely!

Tell me in those reviews that I love! R&R! See ya!


	15. The Perfect Opponents

Hello, everyone. I am terribly sorry for the wait I have forced you to go through. A few things came up, causing me to fall behind. The most major of which was that, on Monday, July 17, 2006, my grandfather left this mortal coil to head on to a better place. We were very close, but I know that he'd want me to move on, to not dwell. So, as I fill myself with renewed vigor, without anymore procrastination, here comes the next chapter! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** Nothing famous in the story is mine. However, the Krilikos, and Shadow, imprisoned in the stronghold, are mine. Zeruge is the property of Metal Overlord 2.0.

**Chapter 15: The Perfect Opponents.**

"Alright, we've rested long enough." Raven said, standing up. "Time to move on." The rest of the group followed suit, standing up, careful not to set off any of Armix's weapons.

"But...where to go?" Kim said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Through the open door, dudette! Where've you been?" Michaelangelo said.

"But that's just it." Kim said, pointing. "The only door in this room is the one we came in through."

Everyone looked. Sure enough, the door the came in from, from Brutix's room, was the only one, open or otherwise.

"I...guess we go back." Raven said uncertainly.

"But all that leads to is going through the rooms again, and back to the prison!" BeastBoy said.

"I know. But we don't have a choice, do we?" Raven said.

"Guess she's right." Ken said.

"Let's go, then." Sora said.

Everyone headed back out the door. As soon as they stepped out, they were greeted with a surprising sight.

"Back so soon?" Zeruge said, looking at them from behind the bars.

"Have you been successful so far?" Shadow asked.

"How are we back here?" Knuckles said, turning around.

"Yeah. We're suddenly right back here!" Goku said. Everyone looked back, and the door they came through led to Ninjaxx's room, even though they just left Armix's.

"Ahh!" BeastBoy said, scratching his head. "This place gives me a headache! Where are we supposed to go now?" As he ranted, he suddenly noticed an open door further to the right. The section of room they were in was a half circle, and the door they went through was on the left. This open door was near the center. "I guess we go in there." BeastBoy said, pointing it out.

"Be prepared, though." Raven said.

"Aren't we always?" Zelos said.

The group went through the new door, stepping into the next room.

Inside the prison cells, the inhabitants conversed.

"Think they can do it?" Zeruge said.

"I have faith in them, Zeruge." Shadow said. "You must trust them. You trust me, after all..." he said, his eyes growing distant.

Zeruge placed his arm around Shadow, pulling him close, and began rubbing the top of his head with his fist. "Come on, Shadow! You gotta learn not to live in the past like that. After all, I try not to!" he said.

"As...you wish..." Shadow said, as he struggled to get away from Zeruge's grip.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"What the..." Zelos said, looking at the carnage.

"This must have been Unix's room, but..." Kim said.

"It's been torn to hell." Ken said.

It was indeed an unhappy sight, as the room, which looked like it was originally the most normal room of all, was littered with the destroyed artifacts that Unix must have had. A large bed was smashed inward, splinters of wood thrown all over the place. A dresser seemed to have suffered the same fate. Metal objects, most likely keepsakes, were smashed and twisted out of shape. It was a horrible sight to behold. Stepping forward a bit, BeastBoy suddenly felt something crack under his foot. Bending down, he picked up a cracked picture frame.

"Check this out, guys." he said. Everyone came closer for a look.

It was a younger Unix, obvious among the group of people. A kind looking elderly man, a young child upon his shoulders. Two identical young men, an arm on the other's shoulder. Another man, a bit separated from the group, a bit less social, but still obviously enjoying himself. A middle aged man, looking like he was showing off for the picture. A lady in the back, smiling exasperatedly at the other man's showboating. Finally, holding hands with Unix, a very beautiful young woman, obviously very attracted to him, and the feeling was obviously mutual.

"Must've been the other people he was with when the Krilikos were the Kindrix." Danny said.

"There's something on the back..." BeastBoy said, flipping it over. On the back were several comments, unsigned with name's, but Unix obviously knew who they were. There was a certain personality to each writing. The group could practically hear their voices as they read on.

_Hey, Unix! I wanna grow up to be like you!_

_Unix, you may be young, but you've made this old man very happy._

_Keep on working, Unix! But don't work like my brother!_

_Work hard, Unix! But don't work like my brother!_

_I may not show it much, Unix...but you've made this work a very enjoyable experience._

_Come on, Unix! Gotta work harder if you're gonna catch up to me!_

_Unix, you've been doing well. By the way, don't listen to the old show off. I know he's afraid you'll beat him soon._

_Unix, I'll always love you. Let's raise our child with as much love as we have for each other!_

BeastBoy gently set the frame down, his hand shaking. Silence rang out through the room for what seemed like forever. But the emotions being felt could no longer be repressed.

"Damn them!" Zelos screamed out, stabbing his sword into the wall in anger.

"Those bastards!" Ken yelled, punching the wall in fury.

"Man, _these_ people should be the one's called Heartless!" Sora yelled.

"I can't believe they'd do this!" Kim said.

"I want to defeat them even more now!" Knuckles said, pounding a fist into his palm.

"A kid..." BeastBoy said. "A gentle old man...carefree twin brothers...a quiet, loyal loner...a funloving jokester...a rational woman to control them...Unix...and his love and their unborn child...all murdered without remorse..." he said.

"BeastBoy?" Raven said.

BeastBoy suddenly stood up, fire in his eyes. "They must pay! I don't care how! But they've gotta be stopped!" BeastBoy said.

"Then why are we standing around?" Goku said. "Let's get them!"

"Right!" everyone said.

They had already seen that this room was separate, and no door other than the one they entered in. Going back, they spared no words for the imprisoned people, as they saw another door open on the right side. Wasting no time getting in, they entered the next room.

It was a dimly lit room, full of strange objects. The one that was most recognized was a crystal ball in the room, and everything else looked like it had a mystical property to it, as well. BeastBoy was reminded of Raven's room in a way. Suddenly, a voice rang out.

"Well, well. Looks like you've made it in." it was a female voice. Purple mist suddenly floated into the room, and began converging on a spot in the air, until it took the form of a human, and then formed into the cloaked figure of a middle aged woman, floating, with a purple symbol on her forehead. She looked like the kind of person that would tell fortunes for a living. "How are all you poor, pathetic, imperfect beings?" she asked. "Go on, you can tell Mentaxia. She is Rank 2 of the Krilikos Elite. I think she can understand your simple babble."

"Shut up!" Sora yelled.

"My, so barbaric." Mentaxia said. "What could have caused this anger with me?"

"We were just in Unix's room! You creeps! How could you do that to his friends...his family...him? How could you?" BeastBoy said, furious.

"Why, it was simple. A little blasting here...a couple of beatings there...and little Unix just stood by and watched, powerless." Mentaxia said.

"You!" Knuckles said, running forward, and leaping at her floating form.

"Now, now." Mentaxia said, holding out a hand. Knuckles stopped in midair, covered by a purple glow. Mentaxia moved her hands a bit, and Knuckles arms and legs snapped straight, making him stand stiff as a board. She then moved her hands a bit more, swinging him around, then throwing him against the wall. "As you can see, the mind is mine to control. Obviously, that means I wouldn't exert much energy on you, would I?" she said.

"Grr..." Ken growled.

"Get her! Together this time!" BeastBoy yelled, and everyone charged forward, ready to get her.

"Tsk, tsk. Well, let's have some fun with your minds anyway." Mentaxia said, suddenly sending 10 bolts of purple lightninglike energy at each member of the group, which collided with them, causing them to stop and collapse on the spot. "Let's see how thye deal with their individual mind trials. The one I've set up is sure to stop them, just as Lord Sacryx wishes..." Mentaxia muttered, watching to see what unfolded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BeastBoy stood in a spot of absolute darkness, looking around.

"Where am I?" he asked. A voice suddenly rang out.

_Many a trial you have faced in life, taking on each opponent at a time. You have conquered all outside opposition yourself, with no real trouble._

_However, what happens when the very thing you face..._

_...is within you?_

BeastBoy suddenly became aware that he was not alone. Turning around, he saw the one thing he wished he didn't have to see.

"Gragh!"

"Not you..." he said. "Not...the Beast within me!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Raven stood in absolute darkness.

"Wonder what's happening." she said. A voice rang out.

_Stoically you pass through your obstacles, unabated by anything other than your own limits. You have no hesitations in nearly all your battles._

_But, what if you must face, alone..._

_...the one responsible for your existence?_

Raven looked behind her, and saw a horrible sight.

"Hello...my daughter."

"No!" she said. "Not...Trigon!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Danny stood in absolute darkness, when a voice rang out.

_You have always had no qualms with your mission. This way of life was the good way to go, and it was impossible to doubt that._

_But, what you face now speaks differently, for you must face..._

_...yourself._

Danny turned around.

"It's me...and you...eventually."

"No!" he said. "Not...my evil future self!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Goku stood in absolute darkness. A voice rang out.

_You have always relied on many different types of strength. Individual, group, mental...all used to defeat your numerous foes._

_But, what happens when you alone face..._

_...a foe who has never been taken down by an individual?_

Goku turned around.

"Kakarot!"

"No! It can't be!" Goku said. "Not...Broly!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kim stood in absolute darkness. A voice rang out.

_You have numerous foes. All you face with individual tactics, ready to use on whichever calls for one._

_But, you must alway adapt to..._

_...a foe who continues to bother you._

Kim turned around.

"Hey, little Kimmy!"

"Why you?" Kim asked. "Why...Shego?"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sora stood in absolute darkness. A voice rang out.

_You have traversed to many lands, making friends and defeating enemies. You have alway faced opposition unabated, with no equal in strength._

_But, what if you were to face, once again..._

_...one who is a part of you?_

Sora turned around.

"Hey, Sora, remember me?"

"I remember..." Sora said. "I remember you...Roxas!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Zelos stood in absolute darkness. A voice rang out.

_Always you have avoided opposition at whatever cost, preferring a path that would bring results pleasing to you._

_But, what if you must face..._

_...one who promised you those results?_

Zelos turned around.

"Chosen One...did you expect to actually get what you wanted from me?"

"I shouldn't." Zelos said. "I shouldn't have trusted you...Mithos!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Knuckles stood in absolute darkness. A voice rang out.

_Always you have battled, feeling the exhiliration of the fight. As a battler, you must eliminate all emotions in a fight._

_However, what if you must face..._

_...the one you love?_

Knuckles turned around.

"Hey, Knuxie."

"No!" Knuckles said. "No, not...Rouge!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ken stood in absolute darkness. A voice rang out.

_You battle to strengthen yourself, always to enjoy the bouts with those you befriend, or to protect that which is important._

_But, what if you must face..._

_...a friend unable to control themself?_

Ken turned around.

"I will destroy...all!"

"No, not you!" Ken said. "Anyone but...Ryu!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Michaelangelo stood in absolute darkness. A voice rang out.

_Always you have enjoyed the battles you have participated in. Always have you enjoyed the simple pleasures of life. Always have you enjoyed this, because of your family._

_But what if you must face..._

_...that very family?_

Michaelangelo turned around.

"Hey, bro."

"Michaelangelo, get ready."

"Time to fight, Mikey."

"No!" Michaelangelo said. "Not you guys...Leo, Donny, Raph!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Cliffhanger! Now, everyone is in the depths of their mind, facing down their ultimate opponents. Can they survive to ordeal, and escape to get back at Mentaxia? Find out next chapter!

Again, sorry for the wait. I hope you forgive me.

But don't forget to R&R! Later!


	16. The Perfect Mentality

Hi, everybody! I'm back with the next chapter of the story! I hope you guys enjoy it! Let's go!

**DISCLAIMER:** The Krilikos, and the imprisoned Shadow, are all I own. Nothing else famous in here is mine.

**Chapter 16: The Perfect Mentality.**

Mentaxia floated above the expressionless forms of the group, watching placidly.

"The stage has been set..." she said to herself. "Let's see if these imperfect beings can withstand their own petty problems..." she mused.

Inside each mind, an internal struggle was taking place...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Ugh!" BeastBoy yelled as he was thrown back hard from the swiping claw of the Beast Within. Landing on his back, he slid backwards a few feet. When he stopped, he opened his eyes to see the Beast Within flying towards him from above. Instinctively, he flung himself to the side and stood up. As soon as the Beast Within landed, though, it brought its fist backwards, smacking BeastBoy once again, sending him flying. This time, however, he maneuvered himself enough to land on his feet, transforming into a rhino and charging down the Beast Within. The Beast Within saw him coming, however, and grabbed him by the horn, easily picking him up, and slamming him down on the other side of him, still holding on to him as BeastBoy transformed back. With his skull being held by the Beast Within's entire claw, BeastBoy couldn't escape. The Beast Within then did something odd. First, it tapped BeastBoy with its other claw, then tapped itself, then held up two fingers, brought them touching next to each other, then clenched its fist. Although it was mysterious, BeastBoy somehow understood the meaning of the motions.

_You and I are one and the same._

"No!" BeastBoy said, swinging his fist blindly, which the Beast Within caught easily, pushing it back. Waving its finger like it was scolding him, it pointed at him again, this time placing a palm on its chest afterwards, and then gave a thumbs down signal. The meaning was once again clear to BeastBoy.

_Submit to me, or you're going down._

"Not...on..." BeastBoy said, grabbing the Beast Within's claw which held him, and struggling against it. "...your...life!" BeastBoy yelled, prying the claw off of him, pushing the Beast Within back a little, and allowing BeastBoy to land on the ground. "I've got a better idea." BeastBoy said. "_You_ submit to _me_, or _you're_ going down!" he said. The Beast Within grinned, and opened its arms wide, showing its meaning once again.

_Bring it on._

"With pleasure!" BeastBoy said, turning into a velociraptor, and heading towards the Beast Within. As he neared the Beast Within, it took a swipe at him, but BeastBoy anticipated this, and leaped into the air with the velociraptor's powerful legs, propelling himself above the Beast Within. As the Beast Within recovered from its missed attack, BeastBoy quickly changed into a gorilla, bringing his fists down over his head, attempting to slam down on the Beast Within. The Beast Within evaded at the last second, leaping behind BeastBoy. As soon as they both landed, BeastBoy changed into an Ankylosaurus, and used that forms club tail to smack into the Beast Within, sending it flying to the side. Transforming back, BeastBoy turned around, focused energy into his palm, then tossed the formed ball of ki energy at the Beast Within, which collided with its chest, sending it flying backward. BeastBoy ran towards it, jumping in the air, and bringing his elbow down in the Beast Within's stomach, sending it into the ground, where it seemed to slump a bit from exhaustion.

Standing up, BeastBoy said, "I learned that from one of my friends. Just another reason I can't let you loose." he said, looking at the Beast Within's fallen form with disdain. As the Beast Within made no effort to get back up, a voice rang out.

_Well done. Anything within oneself can be controlled with effort._

_However, controlling that something will prove to be a constant trial. You must never give in._

_You must never forget that..._

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Raven moved to the left to dodge a blast of fire shot from Trigon, who slowly walked toward her, unabated by the energy she kept firing at him.

"Why are you running, daughter? Daddy just wants to spend some quality time with his little girl..." Trigon said with heartless sarcasm.

"Why?" Raven said. "Because your brand of 'quality time' would probably be bursting my spine out through my chest!" Raven said, launching a fist of dark energy at Trigon, but he merely grabbed it and flung it to the side.

"Why, how could you think that of me?" Trigon said in mock sadness. "I'm crushed, sweetie..."

Disgusted by this recreation of her demon father, and his use of the word 'sweetie,' Raven gritted her teeth. _'It was hard enough to beat him before. Now how am I supposed to do it again?'_ she thought to herself.

"You can't." Trigon said, reading her thoughts. "The last time, you had your accursed companions with you. This time...you're all mine." he said, narrowing his eyes greedily. "And once you're out of the way, the rest of your allies will fall easily!" Trigon said, laughing.

That struck a chord in Raven. She wouldn't allow him to go after her newly acquired friends. _'Especially not BeastBoy...'_ she thought, though it was more of a subconscious thought, as her conscious focused on her crying out in anger, causing her powers to go into a momentary berserk charge, sending shots and tentacles of dark energy in every direction. Trigon crossed his arms in front of his face to shield himself, the tentacles scraping at his red skin.

"Hmph." Trigon said. "Don't think this temporary increase in spontaneous power is going to help you." he said.

What he was unaware of was that the anger attacks were still going, though Raven no longer yelled in anger, but rather, was concentrating mounds of dark energy into her cupped hands, an orb of energy growing exponentially by the passing seconds. When the angry assault ended, and Trigon lowered his arms, he was met with Raven holding an orb quickly growing twice her own size.

"What?" he said, his four eyes widening.

"Take this, you deadbeat dad!" Raven said, firing a large laser of energy from the dark orb, watching the laser continue as the orb slowly shrunk, using its energy for the attack. Trigon was unable to say anything, as he was engulfed by the laser. After the attack went on for several minutes, the laser vanised, leaving nothing but a charred, normal sized body of Trigon, all four eyes closed.

"Fathers protect their daughters, not attack them." Raven said. After she said that, a voice rang out again.

_Good job. You have defeated your foe._

_However, the knowledge of darkness being in your blood will forever last with you, always with the possibility of consuming you._

_Never forget that._

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Danny fired a blast of green energy at his future self, but his future self merely warped his own body to have a hole there, causing the blast to go straight through, but without damage.

"You should know it's useless, kid." Future Danny said. "I do, after all. But then, I _am_ you." he said smugly.

"Shut up!" Danny yelled, firing another blast at his future self, who dodged to the side, his eyes closed. "I'll never be like you!" he roared.

"Give it a rest, young one." Future Danny said. "The future can no more be changed than the past. Best to just let things happen. What will be, will be, right?" he said, then charged at Danny, colliding into him, pushing him down, and sliding him along the ground. "And even if you prove me wrong, I exist out of time now. I'm coming for you, kid...you can't evade your history..." he said.

Danny struggled, then got a powerful fire in his eyes. "Maybe not...but I can at least evade you!" Danny screamed, releasing the Ghostly Wail from his mouth, hitting his future self full force in the face, blowing him back into the air, stunned. Danny charged energy into both his hands, and dashed intangibly above his future self. Upon stopping right above him, Danny lifted both his hands, and formed a towering orb of energy, which he then shot straight downwards, crashing it into his furture self, sending him colliding straight down into the ground.

"Beaten by the lung power of some teenager. Cruel fate..." Future Danny said, closing his eyes.

"Maybe futures can't be changed. But I'll keep fighting to make sure mine does." Danny said.

_Good job. You have defeated that which you fear becoming._

_But if you ever lose sight of yourself, and your mission, you will undoubtedly become it._

_Never forget that._

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Goku struggled as he was gripped by the skull, and mercilessly pounded in the stomach by the person who hated him most.

"Scream, Kakarot! I want to hear you suffer!" Broly cackled, grinning as he hurled his plus sized fist into Goku's chest area. After delivering one last punch to Goku, he threw him across the area, watching gleefully as he slid across the ground. Wasting no time, he shot an orb of green energy from his palm towards Goku, who felt his smash into him just as he stood up, sending him flying again. "What's the matter? No fight in you this time?" Broly said, laughing.

Goku got up slowly, breathing heavily. Gritting his teeth, he zoomed forward over the ground, and delivered a solid punch to Broly's chest, then began a series of rapid blows to the stomach, but just as he was getting into stride, Broly grabbed his right arm, and lifted him up easily by it.

"What the hell is that?" Broly said scornfully. "You sure have let yourself go, Kakarot. You're pathetic."

Goku struggled. "Its...not my...fault..." he said through gritted teeth.

Broly gave a sarcastic laugh. "Of course not! It's the fault of the Krilikos leeches, isn't it?" he said. "Face it, Kakarot, if you were strong enough to fend yourself off from them, this wouldn't be happening." he said, twisting Goku's arm cruelly, causing him to cry out. "And once I'm finished with your pathetic from now, I'll move on to your weakling friends!" he laughed.

Goku's groaned in anger, his eyes wide. Summoning a burst of strength, he dislodged his arm from Broly's hand, and jammed his elbow into Broly's stomach, buying him a second to fly away, and land a few feet beyond. Breathing heavily, his body began to shake. "Broly...ya think I'll let that happen? You can beat me up as much as you want...make up for that tormented childhood of yours, whatever...but don't you ever...threaten my friends! I'll destroy you if you even make a move towards them!" he screamed, staring Broly right down. Broly cackled once more.

"Deal with your weakness, Kakarot!" he said. "The last time you fought me, it was because of your pathetic son, that pitiful Namek, the so called Prince of Saiyans, and his idiot offspring giving you power near the end! And let's not forget the next time I was beaten, your stupid kid and his brother needed you to bail them out! Now that it's just you and me, how are you going to beat me this time?" he said cockily.

Goku clenched his fist, gritting his teeth. His hand shook. "You're wrong, Broly." Goku said. "Although I'm fighting you one on one, I'm not alone. When I'm done with you, I'll be back with my friends, finishing off the Krilikos like before. All I have to do is take you out!" he said, forcing his body to achieve Super Saiyan form, and cupping his hands to his side. "Kamehame..." he began.

"Not this time, Kakarot!" Broly yelled, charging at Goku, pulling his fist back, ready to punch Goku when he got within range. As he swung his fist, however, Goku vanished, using his skill of Instant Transmission. "What?" Broly said, looking around. "Come out, come out, Kakarot!" he said in a rough sing song voice. "You can't hide forever!" he said.

"I'm not hiding." came Goku's voice from above. Broly looked up, seeing Goku above him, ready to aim his blast. Broly flew up again, ready to hit, but once again, Goku teleported away. The process continued several more times, Broly attempting to attack, and Goku vanishing away. Broly was getting irritated, when Goku spoke. "Don't you find it odd, Broly, that I haven't fired yet?" Goku said. "I've had plenty of time, but I've been saving it for..._THIS_!" he screamed, reappearing right behind Broly, and focusing his charged energy into his right fist. Thrusting it forward, the force of the supercharged punch plowed straight through Broly's back, bursting out from his muscular chest. Broly was only able to cough up a little blood before he fell. Goku was silent as he looked at his body.

_Good job. You have beaten that which couldn't be beaten alone._

_But to truly be strong, you must strengthen group strength as well as individual strength._

_Never forget that._

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kim ducked down as Shego's glowing hand tried to claw at her, narrowly missing her hair. Kim swung her fist at Shego's chest, but Shego backflipped backwards, and stood, firing small shots of green energy for Kim to dodge acrobatically. "Always slippery, eh Kimmie?" Shego said condescendingly.

"I have to be, against you." Kim said, beginning a series of forward flips, ending in an aerial split, attempting to bring her leg down on Shego, but Shego grabbed her leg, and brought her over her shoulder, putting her into the ground.

"Kimmie, Kimmie..." Shego said disappointedly. "If you're going to keep beating me, you have to think up new stuff, or I'll be miles ahead of you."

"Good thing I'm always learning, right?" Kim said. Running up to Shego, she took several swipes at her from the sides, then a trip kick. Shego evaded the attacks with mild surprise. Normally Kim was a defensive fighter, rather than the type to begin the assault herself.

"Well, well...starting the fight yourself? That's a new one." Shego said, jumping over Kim's trip kick.

"And I'm not finished yet!" Kim said, taking the moment from her trip kick, to rotate her body around, and, using her hand as a boost, sending her foot plowing into Shego's chest area, sending her airborne. Shego was surprised as she felt her body leaving the ground, but even more surprised when she saw Kim leaping into the air after her.

"How?" Shego asked. "How are you doing this crap?"

"Being with the others gave me reason to be better, faster...stronger." Kim said simply, turning forward, delivering her previously failed splits kick into Shego's stomach, sending her hurtling to the ground, hard. Kim landed back, and saw that the blow had knocked Shego unconscious. "I guess that's done." Kim said.

_Very good. You have once again beaten the rival that plagues you._

_But a true rival will always return, ever resourceful, and ever adapting to one's techniques. One must be on their toes if one is to keep gaining victory._

_Never forget that._

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

With a loud clanging sound, Sora's Keyblade clashed against the robed Roxas' Keyblades. Struggling against a numerical disadvantage, Sora began slipping backwards.

"Come on, Sora!" Roxas said. "Riku always seemed so sure of your strength! At least, that's the way it seemed before I beat him." he said, pressing harder against Sora. Sora gritted his teeth, and pushed against Roxas again. This time, Sora began gaining the advantage, and with a final forceful thrust, send Roxas backwards, bringing some distance between them. He ran at Roxas, his Keyblade at his side, and brought it over his head, ready to strike down at Roxas. Roxas raised his Keyblades over himself, deflecting the blow, and Sora reacted to that instantly, ramming the hilt of his Keyblade into Roxas' chest. Roxas recoiled, clutching the wounded area, but keeping his Keyblades ready to defend himself.

"Roxas...I can't let you win." Sora said seriously.

"Let me win?" Roxas said. "Well, I would assume I'd give you a chance so that you'd have to work up a sweat before you beat me."

"What? You mean...you think I'll win?"

"I know you'll win. I'm a part of you, remember? But I have to test you, like I tested myself. Now that I think of it, this is practically the same thing, isn't it? Now, no more words!" Roxas said, running at Sora, scraping his Keyblades across the ground as ran, just like in their last battle. This time, however, rather than striking above repeatedly, he struck in different directions each strike, keeping Sora moving as Sora moved to deflect each blow. After a series of blows, Roxas raised both of his Keyblades, crossed against each other, ready to strike in a cross slash, but Sora saw his chance. As Roxas brought his weapons down, Sora jammed his Keyblade inbetween them, causing them to be stuck, and the attack to be halted. "What?" Roxas said in disbelief. Then, Sora raised his Keyblade, pulling it back, along with Roxas' two Keyblades. He then began spinning his own Keyblade, causing Roxas' to strike him repeatedly across his body. It was the handle end, but it was still an innovative battle technique. As the assualt continued, Roxas fell to the ground, beaten. "Like I said, I knew you'd win..." he said, then closed his eyes.

"Roxas..." Sora said.

_Good work. You have defeated that which dwells within you._

_However, this part of you wants not to be forgotten, and you will have to duel with it many times, if for no other reason than to remember its existence._

_Never forget that._

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Zelos was blasted back by a beam of light launched by Mithos, the traitorous half elf posing as an angel. His eight multicolored wings glowed brighter as he launched another one, this time deflected by Zelos' sword.

"Why do you resist, Chosen One?" Mithos said arrogantly. "It took all the effort of you and your seven companions before to defeat me, and now you're alone. What could you possibly hope to do?"

"Well, I can keep fighting until you're out cold at my feet. That sure does come to mind, you little brat!" Zelos said angrily. Mithos scowled in fury.

"Insolent coward!" Mithos yelled, surging his power to call several pillars of light to fall menacingly from the sky, colliding at random spots. "How dare you speak to me after all I gave you!"

"What's in the past is in the past." Zelos said, bringing his sword at the ready. "I can't change what I helped you do, in exhange for what you gave me, no matter how much I want to." Gripping his sword tightly, he ran at Mithos. "All you're giving me right now, though, is more reason to kick your bratty little kid ass!"

"You damn Chosen!" Mithos yelled. As Zelos ran closer to him, he set his energy outside him, causing powerful ripples of white force on the ground, but Zelos saw it in time, and leaped over Mithos, landing behind him. "What?" Mithos said angrily.

"You keep kidding yourself, trying to pass as an angel." Zelos said, beginning to glow with energy. "It's only fitting that you're defeated by one, as well!" he said, pulsing his energy, and in an orange flash, eight orange wings sprouted from Zelos' back. Holding his sword firmly with both hands, small eruptions of energy pulsed around him, knocking Mithos into the air, and keeping him there. "I'll show you when I'm being serious..." Zelos said, then put his fists to his sides as energy erupted in an almost complete pillar around him. "Shining Bind!" he yelled, as the attack hit Mithos multiple times, blasting him away, unconscious, like Zelos said. "I told you, kid. You don't stand a chance against the great Zelos!"

_Good job. You have defeated one who tempted you with falsehoods._

_But there will always be a temptation to choose the easy path over the righteous. Know that a successful life, is not an easy one._

_Never forget that._

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Knuckles dodged as a kick was aimed at the side of his face. Another one came hurtling towards his stomach, but he dodged as well. Anyone watching this fight would and knew enough about the combatants would be surprised to see Knuckles this way. Since the fight began, he had not thrown a single punch, but opted to dodge every attack instead.

"What's the matter, Knuckles, honey?" Rouge said sweetly. "Aren't you going to fight me?"

"I...I..." Knuckles said. "I...can't! I haven't said it before, but you mean too much to me!" he blurted out.

"Aw...Knuckles..." Rouge said. "You mean a lot to me, too. Of course, in this case, remember the phrase, 'You always hurt the ones you love.'" she said. Resuming her momentarily halted attack, Knuckles still couldn't bring himself to attack her. Rouge had to get through to him somehow. "You don't understand, my little echidna. You have friends to help now. If you fail here, you can't help them!" she said. Knuckles still seemed reluctant. "And if you don't help them, the world won't return to normal! I won't be around anymore..." she said desparingly.

Something in Knuckles' mind clicked at that. "You're...right. I have to win here. I have to help my friends, and return this world to normal!" he said. Another kick flew his way, but this time, he grabbed her leg, and threw her into the air. As she went up, he leaped after her, coming close, and grabbing her at her sides, and turning upside town, begin to spin, and using momentum and gravity as his chief assistants in this attack. As they hurtled downward together, Knuckles said, "I'm sorry Rouge...I really don't want to do this..." he said, closing his eyes, but not releasing his grip.

Rouge just smiled. "I know, Knuxie, dear." she said, giving him a short kiss on the lips. "I understand." she said, closing her eyes, as the two impacted the ground, but Knuckles had to jump away at the last second, to reduce his injury. Looking at Rouge's unconscious form, he couldn't help but let a few tears fall, which he hastily wiped away. Now was not the time to cry(although he was no less the man for doing so).

_Good work. You have set your personal feeling aside, in the name of the greater good._

_But these choices may be plentiful, and not always will someone be so understanding._

_Do not forget that._

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ken fired a fireball at Ryu, controlled by the Satsu No Hado, who fired a dark purple fireball back at him. The two fireballs clashed in the midair, and disappated. Through the smoke, Ryu rushed at Ken, and delivered a blazing fast punch and kick combo, then finished with a flaming uppercut similar to Ken's, but with purple flames instead. Ken flew backwards, landing far away, sliding a little across the ground.

"Grr...Destroy...all!" Ryu growled, clutching his head. Suddenly, he disappeared, and reappeared over Ken's head momentarily, then came down with a karate chop so powerful, that an eruption of lightning came up from the collision. Ken had rushed away at the last second, but still got a glancing blow from the attack. "Kill..." Ryu growled.

"Ryu...snap out of it, man!" Ken said. Ryu's eyes twitched a bit, and his expression changed momentarily.

"Ken...attack...me..." he growled out.

"Ryu! You're fighting it!" Ken said. "If fighting you is what it takes to snap you out of it, I guess I got no choice, though!" he said.

Ryu seemed to cave in to the fighting urges however, and as Ken ran at him, he assumed a deadly stance, lifting one of his legs up, assuming the evil Shun Goku Satsu move. Ken recognized this coming, and remembered its almost unblockable, fatal effects. As Ryu seemed to simply slide toward him at high speed, Ken could do nothing. Ryu gripped him, and in a second, darkness descended, and Ryu landed practically two dozen hits from all around. The move normally grounds a fighter then and there, but as the darkness cleared, Ken still stood, only slightly damaged.

"You gotta work on that, Ryu! You're really slipping." Ken said, smirking. He wasted no time in focusing all his strength into his fist, causing flames to form on it. "I'm sorry, Ryu. I really am." he said, swinging his fist up as he leaped incredibly high in the air, spinning like a drill, causing a pillar of flames to follow him, hitting Ryu hard. "SHINRYUKEN!" he screamed as the flames followed him to his height zenith. Landing down on the ground, Ken watched as Ryu's fallen body's gi turn from its grayish color, to its normal white color.

_Good work. You have beaten your friend in order to save him._

_However, your friend will constantly fight against this force, and you will need to always be ready to fight to save him._

_Never forget that._

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Michelangelo ducked as three sets of weapons swung at him from above. It was highly difficult to fight against three people, let alone his own brothers.

"Dudes! Stop!" he yelled, desperate for the battle to end.

"Sorry, Mikey." Raphael said, readying his sais.

"Yeah, bro. You have to be strong." Donatello said, gripping his bo staff.

"Michelangelo, defend yourself or fall in battle." Leonardo said, pointing one of his katanas at Michelangelo.

"Why, bros? Why?" Michelangelo asked.

"To test you, Mikey!" Raphael said.

"We need to know you're strong." Donatello said.

"If you fell before us, it's certain you would not have been able to help your new friends against these foes." Leonardo said. "No more words! Prepare yourself!" he said, and the three charged at him.

"You're right, bros. I have to be strong for my new buddies. Let's go, bros!" he said, readying his nunchakus. As Leonardo drew close to him he swung one of his nunchakus at him, catching it around his sword, and pulled, releasing Leonardo's grip on one, and drawing the sword towards himself, gripping it in his hand, and swinging it at him, dislodging the other blade, and sweeped him of his feet with a trip. He then turned to Raphael, who clashed his sais against the blade, but Michelangelo forced them from his hands as well and threw the sword to the side as he kicked Raphael away and grabbed his sais. As he saw Donatello heading toward him, he threw both sais, which stuck into the opposite sides of the bo staff, and hit with such force, that it pushed Donatello backwards, and the points of the sais protruding from the other end of the staff stuck in the ground, pinning Donatello down. "I guess I won." Michelangelo said.

_Good job. You have proven your essentialness and strength to the fellow members of your team._

_You cannot ever think to abandon them and work alone, however. None would survive without the others._

_Never forget that._

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Mentaxia floated in the air idly, watching the prone forms of her foes listlessly. She sighed. "It sure has been quite a while. I know I was sure that my mind trials would be too strong for these imperfect beings, but still, it would have been interesting if at least one resisted..." she said, turning away from the prone bodies.

Suddenly, she sensed movement, and a rising of energy. Turning back around, she didn't see anything different. "Hmm..." she said. "I could have sworn..." she began, but before she could finish, a powerful surge of energy blasted through the room, like a powerful wind, blowing dust up everywhere. As the winds increased, there was an incredible upsurge of the energy, and a bright flash. As Mentaxia shielded her, eyes, she began to experience her first feeling of fear in a long time. "What is this?" she yelled, as the lights began fading.

When all was done, Sora now stood amongst the still prone bodies, transformed. For him, it was like a new, ultimate Drive Form. Dressed in orange clothing, he know wielded an incredible four Keyblades ready to strike. In his right hand, he held the Kingdom Key. In his left, the Ultima Weapon Keyblade. Floating in the air to his right was the Oathkeeper, and to his left was the Oblivion. He had a look of extreme concentration on his face, ready to fight. "Are you ready, Mentaxia?" he said. "It's time for you to pay!" he said.

Mentaxia was a little worried, but still confident in her strength. "We shall see, young boy. The number of weapons does not matter, if you are immobilized and cannot control them!" she said.

Sora leaped into the air after her, floating like he would in his Wisdom or Final Forms. As he rushed toward her, she immobilized his body in midair. "Hahaha!" she laughed. "Like I said, it's usele--" she began, but then the Oblivion and Oathkeeper flew at her simultaneously, smashing into her chest, pushing her back. Sora was freed from the immobilization, and floated seriously. "How...is it possible?" she said.

"You can only focus on bringing my physical or mental activity to a halt, Mentaxia." Sora said. "But you can't do both. But I control these Keyblades with both! So if you stop one, the other will just hit you with the other set!"

"What?"

"No more explanation!" Sora yelled, soaring toward Mentaxia. "Now, feel the pain of those you have killed!" he said, moving so fast that Mentaxia couldn't stop it. Sora slashed twice with his held weapons, and the floating ones slashed at Mentaxia as well. As she was stunned by the assault, Sora positioned the floating Keyblades on both sides of Mentaxia, and threw his held ones above and below her, using his mind on them as well, to freeze them above her. He then pointed at his weapons, which all pointed at Mentaxia, and began firing innumerable magic bullets at her, striking her rapidly. After numerous shots were fired, Sora clenched his hands into fists, bringing them in front of him, and to the sides. Then he clapped his fists together, and his weapons began spinning at high speeds, and hurtled at Mentaxia simultaneously, causing a giant cross slash that sent her down. Returning the Keyblades to himself, Sora floated down as well.

The rest of the group was slowly recovering, as Sora went back to normal in a small flash. Everyone got up and looked at Mentaxia, now dissapating into black mist.

"Lord...Sacryx...my darling..." she said, before falling listless and disappearing completely, leaving behind another medallion.

"Wonder who it goes to this time." Knuckles said.

Then, as Sora picked it up, it began to glow a purple color, and floated over to Raven.

"A power boost for me, now?" she said, before grabbing it, and going through the usual power assimilation process as the others. When it was done, the symbol shone threw her suit, placed on her heart area.

"So we're down to one more Elite, huh?" Kim said.

"Sure seems that way." Danny said.

"And after that..." Ken began.

"...I'ts the head creep himself." Zelos said.

"The seriously bad dude..." Michelangelo started.

"...Lord Sacryx." Sora finished.

"I guess there's no more waiting, huh?" Goku said.

"Well, we have to rest first, right?" BeastBoy asked.

"After what we were just through?" Raven said. "We have to, definitely."

Everyone rested up, because the final battle drew ever closer...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Darn you, life! Curse you and your ability to keep me from finishing one chapter for more than a month! Crap, while I was putting the final touches on this thing, I could only think of how many of you must have forgotten about this fic by now. I will grovel at the feet of those who still had faith, and checked back every so often! Grovel, I say!

Please, R&R like crazy, so you can make me feel guilty and make me pump out another chapter quicker! Do it!


	17. The Perfect Machinery

Hello, everyone! I hope you're ready for the next chapter, because I'm ready to deliver! Shall we begin?

**DISCLAIMER: ** If there's anything famous you see in here, chances are...I don't own it. Whee.

**Chapter 17: The Perfect Machinery.**

"Okay, then. Let's be going." Raven said. Everyone nodded, and they left Mentaxia's decimated room from the way they came. As they entered the holding cell room once again, they noticed that further to the right or the room...being their left...another door had appeared.

Meanwhile, it appeared that those being held in the cells were getting a little restless. Particularly Zeruge.

"I don't mean to be rude to any of you..." Zeruge began kindly. "..._but for the love of all that's holy, get us out of here!_" he yelled, seeming to have snapped from a bad case of cabin fever. Or perhaps jail cell fever. It was anyone's call. As Zeruge proceeded to flip out, clawing at the metal wall as if he could dig through them, Shadow sat calmly, appearing to be meditating.

"Aren't you going to freak out, too?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah, you've been cooped up as long as he has, haven't you?" Ken said.

Shadow opened one piercing blue eye. "Zeruge had only recently escaped prison, only to be thrust back into it." he said with his serene, calming voice. "His reaction is understandable..." he said, as Zeruge made a wild scream and ran headfirst into the wall, merely bouncing off it with a deafening _clang_. "...if a little childish." Shadow finished, and resumed meditating next to the now partially unconscious Zeruge.

"We can't socialize anymore." Raven said. "We have to go."

"Good luck." came a chorus of voices from the cells.

"Thanks, guys!" BeastBoy said. Everyone headed through the new door, into the next room of the Krilikos Elite.

Inside, it was quite a sight to behold. Machines, beakers, test tubes, and every manner of scientific machines and objects were in this room. A sound of bubbling chemicals, a lingering unknown smell in the air...it was definitely some kind of research and development facility.

Near, the back, a voice said. "Fascinating...absolutely fascinating..." Going further back, where things got more mechanical and a little less scientific, a young man, looking fresh into adulthood, stood in a white lab coat, pressing buttons and making notes on a clipboard. It wasn't until everyone took their eyes away from the man that they noticed what he was studying. Two containment tubes stood before him, each with an inhabitant within them. The one on the left held a large, human sized rabbit of some sort, gray colored with a white underbelly. No one was sure why he was there. Within the other, was a short, blue creature that Sora instantly recognized.

"Stitch!" he blurted out.

"Hmm?" the man said, finally noticing someone else was there. Turning around, the group saw the details of his face. Still young, he wore a typical, scientist like pair of glasses, and he was rather skinny looking, not like a fighter at all. "Who are you people?" he said with hostility.

"What? You mean you haven't heard of us?" Knuckles asked.

"Not unless you're that group of imperfect beings that I've heard tales of." the man said.

"Who else could we be?" Kim said incredulously.

"It doesn't matter. Get out of here. I have research to do." the man said, turning back.

"Might we ask Mr. High and Might Scientist what they call him?" Danny said.

The man sighed in exasperation. "My name is Technologix." he said.

"And why are you containing those people?" Goku said.

"If you must know, they're both fascinating." Technologix said, with a sudden fervor. "I delved into their mind with my technology, and found out about them. This rabbit creature, calling himself 'Bugs Bunny,' can do impossible things, defying the very laws of physics and reality. And that blue creature calling himself 'Stitch' is quite a work of genius to have created."

"I take it by all this techno talk, that you're the machine maker of this place, dude?" Michelangelo said.

"You'd be thinking correct." Technologix said. "I've created all the technology this floating fortress uses, from basic needs to advanced programming! From simple feeding devices, to the marvels of these connected rooms! From the technology allowing those nonverbal creatures captured to speak in thoughts, to the planet alterer, to..." he began to ramble, but he was cut off.

"You created the thing that changed the world?" Knuckles said.

"Of course I did. How else would we be on this pathetic planet?"

"Well then, that settles it. We have to shut down the research, pal!" Zelos said.

"We're turning this place back to normal!" Ken said.

"Oh, no you won't!" Technologix said, suddenly furious. "I won't allow anyone to interfere with my science and technology!" he said.

"Not to be rude, dude..." Michelangelo said. "...but you don't seem to be the fighter type."

"We'll just change that, then!" Technologix said, putting his glasses in his pocket. It was then the group noticed the silver symbol on the side of his arm. "My machines don't fail me!" he said, raising his hand, then suddenly, metal pieces began to form over him, completely mechanizing his arm with all sorts of weaponry, attaching to his back with large, metallic wings, covering his legs with protective coating and powerful boosters, attaching weapons to his shoulders, and applying a kind of sight over his eye, to keep a lock on his foes. "But your skills will definitely fail you!" he yelled, ready for battle.

Knuckles charged first. As he neared Technologix, he swung his fist at him, but Technologix's legs suddenly boosted him to the side, dodging the blow. As Knuckles tried to recover with a kick, Technologix's now huge metallic hand grabbed him, and shot out attached to a chain while gripping him, slamming him into the wall, watching him slide down slowly, from the crater in the wall that had developed from the impact. Danny blasted a beam of energy at Technologix, but Technologix didn't even move. As the beam came closer, Technologix pressed a button, and an orb of energy covered Technologix, rebounding Danny's beam right back at him. Danny was hit hard, and flew back into the container holding Bugs Bunny. Technologix laughed and flapped his new mechanical wings, taking to the sky. As he flapped a moderate distance away from them, he beckoned them forward. Kim complied by jumping into the air after him, followed by Sora. As the two neared him, Technologix laughed again. "Sayonara..." he said, as the little scope on his eye focused on his targets. The two weapons on his shoulders fired volleys of missiles at them both, and although Kim tried to boost her self off one away from the others, and Sora tried to deflect with his Keyblade, the missiles were too numerous, and both were blown in different directions. A stray missile was also seeking out a target, in the form of Michelangelo, who saw his pursuer and tried to run away. As he neared the wall, he jumped against it, using his leg to jump away, but the explosion from the missiles contact with the wall blew him away, headfirst, into a large computer console.

"Hadoken!" Ken yelled, launching his fireball at Technologix from the side, but Technologix swatted it away with his hand, barely looking at it. Turning his head towards Ken, he fixed him with a menacing glare. As he began to walk towards him...

"Thunder Blade!" Zelos yelled, and a circle of purple energy appeared around him, as the area darkened. Technologix looked up, as a giant purple sword of electric energy began falling toward him. He smirked slightly, and pressed another button on his armor. As the sword stuck itself in the ground, it coursed out several bolts of energy inside the circle, zapping Technologix several times. After the sword had disappeared, Technologix stood, smoldering slightly. Zelos smirked, but that smile disappeared when he saw the manic grin on Technologix's face.

"Hehehe..." he chuckled. "Thanks." he said. Then he raised his mechanized arm, and a small, two pronged object rose from it. Before the group could question what it was, two bolts of powerful lightning...the same lightning that Zelos had used...bolted from it at both Ken and Zelos, shocking them both with an intensity at least three times that which hit him. He must have absorbed the lightning and enhanced it. Of course, Ken and Zelos both realized this the hard way, as they fell to the ground. Technologix grinned, as he landed back on the ground. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Goku was practically on top of him, immediately ripping his mechanical wings off, grounding him for good. Needless to say, this didn't agree with Technologix very well. Turning around with insane speed, he gripped Goku by the throat. "You worthless sack of filth!" he spat. "How dare you even think to taint my beautiful machinery with your imperfect hands!" Completely loosing it, Technologix hurled Goku with all his might, sending him right into the main gathering of buttons and knobs. As Goku crashed into it, bounced into the air, and slid down another end of the computer, no one noticed the button that had been pressed by Goku's body...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"If I have to be stuck in this damned cell for one more minute..." Zeruge said threateningly, pacing angrily.

"You'll merely fruitlessly repeat the same threat the next minute." Shadow said calmly, not opening his eyes.

"Hey, it's the principle of the matter!"

Shadow said nothing. As time passed, there came a hissing sound. "Hmm?" Shadow said, opening his eyes.

"Huh?" Zeruge said, his pointy ears twitching. "What's going on?"

The answer came almost immediately. With a great hissing sound, and a small release of steam, all the cell doors rose, disappearing into their slots, freeing the captives. Zeruge immediately ran out to enjoy his freedom, and everyone else soon followed into the hall.

"Well, well. Looks like the guys were able to do it." Spiderman said.

"Finally...we can get away from you." Venom said dryly.

"Well, then. Let the creatures know, that this is the day they almost captured Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack said. "And next time I sail, I'll make sure to carry a sedative for my former cellmate." he said flatly.

"Not the type to just enjoy life, eh?" Luffy said.

"All right!" Moses yelled, stretching his arms high. "Freedom at last!"

"Okay, then!" Naruto said. "Let's get the heck out of here, believe it!"

Most everyone began to head for the exit, but Shadow stepped forward, calling from behind them. "Where are you all going?" he called desperately. Everyone turned back to him.

"We're getting out of here, duh!" Naruto said.

"We've spent more than enough time in this place." Moses said.

"Like such a simple thing needs to be said. It's obvious we need to get the blazes out of here!" Stewie said.

The rest of the group continued to pose their arguments for leaving, and Zeruge saw Shadow clench one of his fists, one of the very few signs of irritation on Shadow's part. "Uh oh." Zeruge said to himself. "Their about to get it now. Shadow's gonna rip them a new one about this..." he said, backing up slightly.

"Cowards..." Shadow said, quietly at first, as if to himself. Then, he rose his voice, not to a yell, but more of an intimidating statement. "You are all cowards!" he called out. "You know you have the advantage of being a group of numerous powerful beings, and yet you begin to show less courage than even one of the group that confronts the most powerful of alien beings." he said acidly.

"Why should be bother?" Luffy said.

"Yeah, if they got this far, they can go all the way, right?" Naruto said.

"What gives you the right to assume such things? Zeruge?" Shadow said, turning to him. Zeruge took an involuntary step back.

"Y-Yeah, pal?" he said.

"Enlighten them. You and I have both lived for centuries. And have we not both learned that it is never a good idea to assume such things?"

"Jeez, don't I know it." Zeruge said. "You better listen to him, guys. I used to think I couldn't be contained with the power I had. I got several centuries worth of stiffness in my back that says otherwise. I'm still not used to being freed from that damn sealing." he said, straightening his back, listening to it pop a couple of times.

"For all we can believe..." Shadow continued, turning back to the group. "The group could fall to this warrior they fight now. Or they could fall to the leader himself. Or anytime before. Nothing should be left to chance. We must help them in any way we can!" he said earnestly.

"Give us a good reason." Jack said dryly.

Shadow sighed, as if he didn't want to resort to this. "Because, Captain Jack Sparrow, how would it seem to other pirates if the greatest of them all was captured and sent into a cell immediately, almost as if he could not put up a fight?" he said, calmly, yet the intent to provoke was obvious.

And successful. "...Ye may have a point there." Jack said. "I do have a reputation to keep, after all." he said, drawing his sword.

"And if the supposed next king of the pirates was to back away from a challenge, it would lessen the respect given to him, would it not?" Shadow said, talking to Luffy. Luffy said nothing, but gritted his teeth and entered a battle stance. The meaning was obvious. Shadow began to smirk lightly. Zeruge did as well, pleased with his old friend's results.

"The same could be said for the greatest bandit, Moses Sandor, or the supposed superhero Spiderman, and what would people think if the fearsome Venom retreated quickly from a battle, or if the next Hokage ran away frightened?" he said, convincing each person in turn with his words. "Does anyone else need my convincing?" he asked. The ones he had to convince shook their heads, and the others spoke up.

"We were with you from the start." Cloud said.

"It's a Reploid's job to do these kinds of things." Megaman X said.

"And we always do our job. Very well, too." Zero said.

"Perhaps my gargantuan size will assist greatly. I do not wish to be presumptious, however." Godzilla said.

"If it'll keep blasted rumors from reaching the other imbecilic kids, I'll help!" Stewie said.

"Excellent." Shadow said. "Zeruge, let us begin the battle..." he said, turning back around, but was met with a less than morale boosting sight. Zeruge and Garfield were both laying on their stomachs, curled up asleep just like the cats they are. "Zeruge..." Shadow said uncomfortably.

"Just five more minutes..." Zeruge muttered sleepily.

"Zeruge..."

"We said five more minutes..." Garfield said.

Shadow sighed. Godzilla stepped forward lightly. "Allow me to try something." he said. Stepping further forward, and kneeling to where he was practically face to face with them. Their eyes opened slightly, sleepily. "Allow me to put it this way. Do you wish to help...or do you wish to be my next snack?" he said, making sure to show all his teeth.

Instantly, Zeruge and Garfield were both standing straight up on their feet, eyes wide open, saluting. Godzilla stood full height and backed up.

"Well, that's done. Now what?" Spiderman said.

"Yes. How the deuce are we going to get to these aliens?" Stewie said.

As if to answer them, near where the doors leading to the different rooms was, a dark mass of energy appeared. It merely floated there, an undulating mass of darkness. The group slowly walked toward it, unsure what to do.

"I recognize this type of energy focus..." Shadow said. "It is a gateway. Perhaps the gateway to our destination. Perhaps made by them, or by the rebel within their ranks. It matters not. This is where we go." he said. Looking back, he nodded to the rest, and allowed them all to step to the portal, vanishing into it on contact, no matter their size. As Garfield and Stewie were last, Shadow held out his hand. "Forgive me." he said. "But I do not sense a powerful fighting strength within you two, as opposed to fighting spirit. I will have to request you to stay behind."

"What the hell? After all that speeching?" Stewie said.

"What should we do, then?" Garfield asked.

Shadow smiled a bit. "When the group finishes in that room, stay hidden until they exit, and go in there. Both of you seem intelligent, and that room must contain all the main circuitry within this fortress. Perhaps you can find something to help. Perhaps even be the ones to save us all..."

"You got it." Garfield said, smiling widely.

"Blast, you're good. Planning ahead for everything, eh?" Stewie said, then both found a spot to remain hidden until the group would pass on. Shadow smiled, then walked and disappeared into the portal.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Technologix had gone berserk! Spinning with his arm out, he began firing energy bullets in every direction, forcing Raven and BeastBoy to begin to move. Once moving, he locked on to them, and began firing insanely at them firing directly at them and purposely missing them at random intervals, to confuse them from any kind of pattern.

"Holy crap, he's nuts!" BeastBoy said, running to the side.

"They say genius _is_ only one step from insanity." Raven said, floating away.

"Well, I guess he's the proof!" BeastBoy said, running to the other side now.

Technologix must have heard the conversation. Turning to BeastBoy, he yelled, "I am the greatest genius next to the Lord Sacryx! He is more sane than anyone in existence! If he is sane, then so am I! _Don't_..." he screamed, getting more feverish with each word. Now he had his arm pointed at BeastBoy, and the hand part retracted into the main, forming something more like a cannon, which began to charge an orb of silver energy. "..._degrade me with such imperfect ideas of genius and sanity_!" he shouted at full force, releasing the energy, firing a beam at BeastBoy, who was caught unaware, and blasted into the wall, while the beam continued to pulse into him, deepening the crater that was being created, until it stretched across the whole wall. BeastBoy fell battered to the ground, unconscious. "Hehehehehe..." Technologix laughed sadistically, the gleam in his eyes getting more manic.

Technologix was so preoccupied enjoying the battle, that he didn't know about the huge purple fist of energy hurtling at him, until it was too late. As he flew into the wall, he was shocked at the sight before him. Raven stood, fists clenched, pulling one arm back, which had the huge purple fist of energy in front of it, moving exactly as her own hand, then vanished. Looking up, Raven had her symbol extending from her heart area up to her face, making her look as if she had menacing incantation markings on her face. She looked furious.

"How dare you do that." she said venomously. She pulled her fist back, and swung it, making another spiritual fist appear and strike him from the distance. "How dare you do that to my friends..." she said, swinging her other fist, making another energy fist strike him. "And especially...to BeastBoy!" she yelled, using the spritual hand to grip Technologix roughly, and slam him on the ground, reverbating across the entire room. Unknown to either combatant, the other members of the group were regaining consciousness at the time. "Since you're so proud of your intelligence...your mind...it's only fitting that that is what I hit the hardest." she said menacingly. Closing her eyes, she began to glow purple, until a writhing bolt of purple energy rose from her aura, and snaked its way to Technologix, disappearing into his forehead. Technologix got up, groaning, and opened his eyes.

"What?" he said, looking surprised. "W-What the hell is that?" he said, eyes widening. "Where'd those imperfect beings go?" he said looking around. Then, he suddenly turned his head back, to the group, which was now gathering back together, watching intently. "N-No!" Technologix said. "S-Stay away!" he yelled, looking up, and firing at some unseen adversary. The fear in his face grew, as he continuously fired and yelled at something unseen.

"What did you do to him, Rae?" BeastBoy asked, after Raven had healed him.

"It's Mentaxia's power helping me. I could move things with my mind, and read other people's minds, but I could never attack a person's mind. Now, I can...whatever he's seeing, it's worse than anything we could possibly imagine." she said.

"Geez, Rae. What did he do to piss you off this much?"

Raven blushed, and looked away. "You idiot. It's because he hurt yo...I mean, he hurt my friends." she said evasivly.

"Should...we finish him off?" Kim asked.

"What?" Technologix said. "You want the emblem?" he said desperately. "S-Sure! I'll give it to you, just leave me!" he said, suddenly turning his mechanical arm back to its hand form, and making it glow with energy, then thrust it into his body, shocking the group. He felt around for a while, then pulled the medallion from his body, leaving a hole in his chest, and he began bleeding extensively. "Here! Take it! Lord Sacryx will understand! He'll help me!" Technologix said, suddenly throwing the medallion into the air towards the group, and dashing out of the room spontaneously.

"Quick, whoever's next!" Raven said. "Grab that medallion, power up, and follow him!"

BeastBoy and Danny dived for the medallion, which glowed silver, and floated to Danny. "Okay, my turn." he said. Powering up, the silver symbol appeared in the center of his Danny Phantom symbol on his suit. "All right, let's go!" he said, and the group headed out.

_'Geez, when am I gonna power up?'_ BeastBoy thought to himself.

Into the main hall they went, and watched as the other doors disappeared, and in the center of the curved wall, a huge door stretching to the unseen ceiling materialized, and opened quickly, and Technologix ran through it quickly, clutching his bleeding chest, looking like he must have been using his machines to help the recovery and keep him from collapsing. Wasting no time, the group followed him into the huge door, into the next room.

After both Technologix and the group had ran through the door, Garfield stepped out from the hiding spot. "They're gone, kid. Let's go!"

Stewie followed after him into Technologix's room. "Blast these short legs! Let me ride you, you gargantuan feline!" he said.

"Fat chance, after that not so cleverly disguised fat joke."

"Damn!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Inside the huge door was another room, reasonably sized, with several things poking from the ground, some glowing blue, others red. The group paid no attention to them, but hurried after Technologix, already at the other end of the room passing through another huge open set of double doors. As the group neared, however, the doors slammed shut after Technologix had passed them, and a large locking sound was heard. Light flashed as eleven chunks of the door shot out, landing near the eleven things protruding from the ground.

"Damn!" Ken said, punching the door to no avail.

"So freaking close!" Zelos said, clanging his sword against the door.

"Calm down, everyone." Raven said. "If we don't clear our minds, we can't think of a way to get past here. There's no keyhole or anything, so there must be some other way for us to get through. Let's just calm down and think."

Every did, some wandering around to look for anything. BeastBoy was curious, so he examined the things protruding from the ground. It turned out the seemed to be some type of tombstones or something, each one corresponding to a different Krilikos Elite, with their symbol on the headstone, and a sign of their repsective weapon, as well as some kind of short description on the headstone, as well. BeastBoy examined each one, noting that the red ones seemed to signal the defeat of the Elite, while blue showed ones that were still around.

Ninjaxx's headstone was red, and his weaponry symbol showed a person, with two others emerging from him. The caption read, **The Hidden Reconnaisance.**

Frozix's headstone was red, and his weaponry symbol was an icicle. The caption read, **The Cold Fury**.

Solarixia's headstone was red, and her weaponry symbol was a burning flame. The caption read, **The Fiery Vixen**.

Typhix's headstone was red, and his weaponry symbol was a tornado. The caption read, **The Majestic Wind**.

Tectonix's headstone was red, and his weaponry symbol was an earthen spire. The caption read, **The Sturdy Goliath**.

Brutix's headstone was red, and his weaponry symbol was a fist. The caption read, **The Surging Fist**.

Armix's headstone was red, and his weaponry symbol was a gun and sword crossing each other. The caption read, **The Living Arsenal**.

Unix's headstone was blue, but the headstone and weaponry symbol had been smashed, leaving only a little headstone, and the symbol was gone. The caption still remained, and it read, **The Alliance Empowerment**.

Mentaxia's headstone was red, and her weaponry symbol was a brain, with waves pulsing above it. The caption read, **The Subconscious Destroyer**.

Technologix's headstone was slowly flickering between red and blue, and his weaponry symbol was a small computer console. The caption read, **The Mechanized Mastermind.**

Sacryx's headstone was obviously just built for show, because it was built seemingly the most permanent. It was blue, but had no weaponry symbol at all. The caption read, **The Perfect Overlord.**

"I wonder what these are all about?" BeastBoy said to himself, when suddenly Zelos called for the others. As everyone went to the door, he pointed at several insets in the door.

"And check out below them." he said. "Bet we just fit the pieces in the right slot and we can move on! But there's some kind of riddle..." he said. Everyone looked at the words below the pieces.

_The road to a perfect civilization requires many things. To conquer a planet, one must know the elements of that world. Whether abundant in earth, or filled with flames, or covered in gales of wind, or frozen in ice, one must be prepared. This information must be gathered by some kind of stealthy reconnaissance. Once learned, the citizens will resist, and you must know what to have prepared. Machines will assist greatly, but you must keep the body in appropriate condition, as well. Use weapons when appropriate. Keep a steady mindset. Most important of all, however, is a sturdy alliance, and a powerful overlord to oversee it all._

"Hmm..." everyone said, thinking.

BeastBoy looked back. _'I wonder if it has something to do with those tombstones?'_ he thought to himself.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Whoo, I hope that you all thought that was an awesome chapter, because I did! Tell me what you think!

Ooh, a riddle! I've given the clues, people, so I expect you guys to tell me what you think...or know...the answer is, or that you at least tried! I'm looking at you, **_Metal Overlord 2.0!_**

Oh, and next chapter, as you can see from these events, you prepare yourself...for a _WAR_! That's right, war breaks out with all, and I mean all, the heroes we've seen so far! Prepare yourselves!

Review, review, review! I need reviews!


	18. The Perfect War!

Well, everyone! I hope you're ready. This chapter will be packed to exploding point with just about everything. Plenty of action, because we got a war, people! But that's not all...betrayal and despair will creep into this story as well, and probably some romance between our facorite couple, BB and Raven! Okay, enough getting you guys psyched up, let's begin!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything famous. Shadow is my property, though. Zeruge is the exclusive property of **_Metal Overlord 2.0_**, and should be treated as such.

**Chapter 18: The Perfect War!**

"Find anything yet?" Garfield asked, as Stewie stepped around the numerous buttons on Technologix's computer console.

"Blast! Confound this creature for making this so difficult! Why can I not find anything useful?" Stewie said.

"Keep looking! We've got to find something!"

"You think I don't realize that?" Stewie yelled back. Looking around, a shiny button caught his eye. Above the button was the label **Stasis Release**. _'Stasis Release?'_ Stewie thought. "Sounds like something worth trying! Here goes nothing!" he said, pressing his palm on the button and pushing it in. A hissing sound happened, and then the sound of draining water, as both tubes containing prisoners began to drain. Once all the liquid had drained, the tubes opened at the top and retracted, letting the forms inside fall to the ground, spreading a little dampness around. The forms began to stir immediately.

"Ugh..." Bugs said.

"Stitch...head...hurting..." Stitch said.

"And two more join the ranks." Garfield said.

"Huh?" Bugs said, standing up. Looking at his surroundings, he pulled a carrot out of thin air, and began chewing on it. "Eh...What's up, Cat?" he said, munching the carrot.

"Stitch is...where?" Stitch asked, looking around.

"No time to explain!" Stewie said. "If you want to get even with the psychopath aliens that took you, you've got to get moving!"

"Where Stitch go?" Stitch asked. Stewie pondered this for a minute, but then another dark portal appeared behind Bugs and Stitch.

"Through that!" Stewie pointed.

"We'll stay here and do a little secret sabotage." Garfield said. Bugs and Stitch complied, walking through the portal, which disappeared after them, and Garfield and Stewie resumed their examinations.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Man, what a riddle." Michelangelo said. "My head hurts..."

"'The perfect civilization...'" Knuckles said. "Not the least bit modest, are they?" he said redundantly.

"'You imperfect beings!'" Zelos mimicked darkly. "Sounds too much what all the Desians and Cruxis were saying all the time."

"Anyone got any ideas on this thing?" Danny asked.

"I...I got nothing so far." Kim said.

"Hmph...stopping us so close with a freaking riddle." Ken said bitterly. "I'm starting to get pissed off."

"This is really tough..." Goku said, scratching his head.

"This room really reminds me of somewhere..." Sora said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Hey, guys!" BeastBoy called out, walking to the door with several objects in his hands. "Check this out!" he said, dumping the objects at their feet. They were all replicas of the symbols that were on the Krilikos Elite, as well as one new, highly intricate one they hadn't seen.

"What are these supposed to be?" Raven asked.

"I got an idea!" BeastBoy said. "All those graves over there have a title for each Elite, and when we read the riddle, it kept reminding me of those titles. Watch!" he said, running back to the graves, and calling back at them. "The riddle says about knowing the elements. 'Whether abundant in earth,' and Tectonix's title is 'The Sturdy Goliath,' and his element was earth! Stick his symbol in the first slot!" he said.

Knuckles picked Tectonix's symbol out of the pile and stuck it in the first square indentation, and as soon as it was stuck in, the square began to glow. "Well, what do you know..." Knuckles said.

"Then it talks about being filled with flames, and Solarixia was "The Fiery Vixen,' so..." BeastBoy said, and Ken grabbed Solarixia's piece and stuck it into the next slot, where it began glowing as well. "Next was having gales of wind, and so we go to Typhix, 'The Majestic Wind...'" he continued. Michelangelo stuck Typhix's symbol in the next slot, and another glow emerged from the hole. "And the final on the elements is being frozen in ice, and we all know Frozix was 'The Cold Fury,' so..." he trailed off, as Zelos grabbed Frozix's symbol and stuck it in the slot, creating another glow. "Four out of eleven done. Let's see what we have next..." BeastBoy said, glancing at the graves again.

"Well, that's fine and all..." Kim said. "But now it talks about taking over a place. No more elements, now..."

"Is there anything that stands out?" Sora said.

"Well, first, they seem to pay particular attention to getting info with a 'stealthy reconnaisance...'" Zelos said.

"Ninjaxx!" BeastBoy suddenly said. "His title is 'The Hidden Reconnaisance!'" he said, and Kim grabbed Ninjaxx's symbol and stuck it in its place, and another glow began. "What's next?"

"Hmm...well, there's this bit about machines helping against resistance..." Ken said.

"That's got to be Technologix." BeastBoy said. "He's 'The Mechanized Mastermind,' after all." Danny inserted his symbol into the slot, and it glowed, too. "Next is something about the body being in good shape, too, right?" BeastBoy asked. The others nodded. "Well, that's got to be Brutix, because he's 'The Surging Fist.'" Goku picked up Brutix's symbol and pressed it into the slot, causing another glow to be added to the ranks.

"How about this stuff about using weapons when needed?" Danny asked.

"That's probably Armix." BeastBoy said. "It says here that he's 'The Living Arsenal.'" Sora picked up Armix's symbol, and put it in its slot, causing another glow. "Next is just that short sentence from nowhere, something about keeping a steady mindset, am I right?" BeastBoy asked. Everyone nodded again. "Then that has to be Mentaxia. She's 'The Subconscious Destroyer,' or so she's called." he said, and Raven got her symbol and inserted in place, causing another glow to come forth. "And even though his has been all broke to pieces," BeastBoy said, running back up to the door. "The next part's about Unix, because it says you need a good alliance, and he's 'The Alliance Empowerment,' the poor guy." he said, grabbing Unix's piece, and putting it in, creating the second to last glow. "And being that the last bit it about a powerful overlord, that's got to be..." he trailed off.

"Lord Sacryx." everyone said simultaneously.

"Exactly. He's 'The Perfect Overlord,' after all." BeastBoy said dryly. Everyone reached for the most intricate symbol, Sacryx's, and gave it to BeastBoy, who was closest. "Here we go." he said, sticking the final symbol in the last slot, and it glowed like the rest. Then, all the symbols began to glow brighter, and synchronized into a bright light covering the entire room. When it began to fade, the giant door began to slowly open.

"Wait to go, kid!" Ken said.

"Good job, BeastBoy!" Goku praised.

"I'm surprised you figured it out." Raven said.

"Hey, I have a brain. I just don't use it much, remember?" BeastBoy said, smiling.

_'That smile...'_ Raven thought to herself. _'I never noticed how handsome...Oh!'_ she mentally shook herself. _'Enough! Now's definitely not the time!'_ she thought.

"Look at that, guys..." Knuckles said, pointing at the room the door led into. It was less like a room than a giant stretch of endless conflux. It looked like a dimension unknown, that stretched on for great distances. Looking closer, they could make out another door at the end, looking like it was floating, due to the lack of a visible floor.

"Again, this is looking way too familiar..." Sora said.

Everyone stepped inside, and were immediately met with a terrible sight. Forming in dark pools, portals, and puffs of smoke, innumerable numbers of Heartless and Krilikos warriors began to form, in any form imaginable, and several that were unimaginable.

"Brace yourselves, guys!" Zelos said, pulling out his sword. "We've got a big one to go through now!" he said. The group ran forward, ready to fight against overwhelming odds, buts the results turned out to be highly different than what they expected. As several Soldier Heartless closed around them, a small blue creature bounced off of one's head, and pulled out some laser pistols, and fired at the Heartless, making them vanish.

"Stitch!" Sora said. "You're free! But how?" he asked. Stitch had no time to answer, but jumped back into the battle, sparing just enough time to signal for the group to keep moving through the maelstrom of foes. The group traveled farther, and almost got caught by a rather large raptor Krilikos, when a slash from a sword cut it down in a puff of black mist. Standing behind it was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow, smirking.

"Ye best get moving!" he told them, readying himself for more battle. A group of Heartless began to group and head towards him, and he braced himself, but then, from a moving hole in the ground, Bugs Bunny popped out.

"Hey, cap! I think you know what to do!" Bugs said, pulling a bomb from out of thin air, and throwing it toward the group of Heartless. Jack smirked, and fired his pistol accurately, lighting the short fuse on the bomb, which exploded almost immediately after landing in the center of the group, blowing them all away. Jack turned to thank Bugs, but Bugs was now dressed in general attire, atop a small, war dressed horse. "Tallyho, gentlemen!" he said, pointing further into the group, and throwing a bag labeled "The Big Bag O' Anvils" at another group of enemies, with rather pleasant results, as numerous anvils landed upon them.

The group traveled further on almost getting stopped by a mechanical robot that stood in their way, but suddenly, its legs were pulled out from under it, wrapped by a powerful webbing from Spider-Man. "Hey, Venom! Catch!" he yelled out, spinning the robot around, and tossing it in the air, where it was immediately crashed into the ground from Venom diving on it from above. Venom then used his sharp teeth to rip the robots limbs off, throwing them across the room. Venom was almost attacked from above and behind by a rather large Invisible Heartless, but suddenly, an arm stretched over and grabbed the Heartless. Then, Luffy pulled himself close to the Heartless, and began pummeling it rapid fire with his stretchy fists, until it vanished as he landed on the ground.

"Get moving, guys!" Luffy said, stretching his arm back into the fray. The group continued forward again, taking down any enemies that got too close. As they ran forward, a giant serpent rose out of the ground, hissing menacingly. It was about to strike, when suddenly several ninja stars hit its side, and it hissed in pain and turned to none other than Naruto, standing ready to fight.

"Come on, you overgrown slug!" Naruto taunted. "You could eat me and still lose! Believe it!" Ironically, that's exactly what the serpent did, swallowing Naruto whole. The group cried out in shock, but that shock was overcome by a second wave, as the serpent began to expand and expand, until it burst, and several Narutos jumped out of him. "I told you! Nothing beats the Shadow Clone Jutsu! Believe it!" the clones said, then all split into several directions, joining the battle in numerous numbers. The group continued onward, until another huge ring of foes stopped them. But this ring wasn't around them, but in front of them, surrounding Moses and Cloud, who were back to back, Cloud holding his sword, and Moses with a spear out.

"Think this'll be trouble?" Moses said.

"Might be difficult...if there was one more." Cloud said.

"Guess that'll be the one I brush off." Moses said.

"Oh? Are you fighting, too?" Cloud said. Moses smiled, and the two rushed in opposite sides, attacking. Cloud slashed through several foes with just a single swing, and Moses was very proficient with his spearing, skewering several foes in seconds, and even throwing his spear into the air, where it burst, raining down as several smaller spears. A gap had been cleared by that fight, and the group headed on, but were almost immediately buffeted by the appearance of several huge dinosaur like Heartless and Krilikos. It looked like it was over for the group, but then an earth shaking roar erupted from the side, and looking over, everyone saw Godzilla charging energy into his mouth, the spines on his back glowing brighter and brighter blue, until he fired a huge beam of blue energy through all the foes the group had in front of them, dissipating them instantly.

"Hurry, my allies! To the other end!" he called out to them, running past them. As the group went onward, they noted that a large group of foes was following them, slowly gaining on them, hindering their progress to the door, now very close. It looked like they were going to have to turn and fight, but suddenly, a large blast of energy pierced through several of them, making them vanish. The group saw that Megaman X was standing not too far away blasting from afar. While they watched him, Zero descended behind them, and began cutting apart those that still remained. The group wasted no time in closing the distance between them and the door after that, but as they got there, numerous foes of all shapes and sizes blocked the door. Everyone before was too preoccupied with their own battles to help out now. It looked like there was no choice...

But then, a wave of fire rushed over the foes, burning away some, and forcing others to retreat to the side. Looking over, everyone saw Zeruge, flapping his wings in the air, smoke drifting from his mouth. "Yeah!" he growled happily. "I haven't got to do that in a long time!" he said. Landing, he noted that numerous foes were still left. "Glad the fun's not over yet!" he said. Then, a hand was on his shoulder, and Shadow stepped forward.

"Please allow me to take care of these that remain." he said. Zeruge stepped back, and Shadow slowly waved his palm from his left to his right, and several small black dots floated in the air. He then made a slashing motion with his arm, and all the dots shot at high speeds, this time as several pointed needles, embedding in the foes and making them disappear.

"Gee, I hope there's more of them." Zeruge said. Almost immediately, another legion of foes appeared behind them. "All right!" Zeruge said. In a flash of flames, swords formed in both of Zeruge's hands. "Shall we go, Shadow?" he asked, smiling.

Shadow lifted his hand in a gripped motion, and pulled it down, as his clenched fist traveled down, the point of a sword formed, followed by the hilt, and the base and handle, which Shadow gripped firmly. "Yes. Let us go." he said. Both fighters leaped into the air, Zeruge using his wings to stay afloat, and Shadow staying airborne by his own forces, as both flew across the foes, slashing through them smoothly and powerfully. The group could waste no more time, and let all their allies battle it out, as they pushed the next door open, and stepped into the next room.

The next room was smaller, but looked identical to the one before. The difference was a smaller force of opponents, who were all surrounded around one person.

"Unix!" BeastBoy cried out, running forward, as the group followed. Unix was breathing heavily, hunched over, a dim glow over his body.

"You...guys..." Unix breathed. "Heh...Glad you could...make it..." he said.

"Don't worry about us! Worry about yourself, man! You look beat!" Ken said.

"Well, that's to be expected when you go against Lord Sacryx. He doesn't take betrayal lightly. It didn't help that Technologix came through here, more insane than usual." Unix said. "But, at least...I know what I'm about to do won't be in vain..." he trailed off.

"Unix?" BeastBoy said.

"Heh..." Unix chuckled lightly, then ran forward, into the center of the foes, and began to increase the white glow on his body, as the foes being to leap on top of him, gripping him tightly, until he rose into the air, and a powerful burst of white energy erupted from him, covering the entire area, vaporizing all the foes in the room, but not affecting the group at all. When the light was gone, Unix lay on the ground, white mist rising from his body. "Whew..." he moaned.

"Unix!" BeastBoy yelled, hunching next to him. "Why? Why?" he asked.

"Heh...I was through...anyway..." Unix said. "I used too much power getting all your friends here, and these guys outnumbered me. But you guys still have a chance against Sacryx. Besides..." he trailed off.

"Besides...what?" Raven asked.

"Well, I was just thinking, now I can be with all my old friends. Hope they remember me..."

"Of course they do! We won't forget you, after all! I'm sure they won't!" BeastBoy said to him. Unix looked at each of the group individually, then at BeastBoy.

"So, kid...you're the only one without a power from the Elites, huh?" he said. BeastBoy nodded. "Well, take good care of mine, will you? It's got a really could power. Hell, it's power's the reason I was just able to do what I just did..." he said, coughing.

"Unix..." Raven said. Sora turned away. This was reminding him painfully of another event in his past.

"Beat Sacryx for me, guys..." Unix said, then uttered his final words. "I'm coming to...see you...my old friends..." he said, then dissipated into white mist, leaving behind the final medallion. BeastBoy slowly grabbed it, and floated in the air stiffly, powering up with the medallion. Once it was over, Unix's white symbol was implanted at BeastBoy's heart area. He was silent.

"BeastBoy?" Raven asked with concern. As she stepped close to him, he quickly grabbed her into a tight embrace. "Uhh...BeastBoy?" she asked quietly, blushing.

"Rae, you've led us this far, healing us when we needed it." BeastBoy said seriously. "Please...don't let that happen to us, or you, okay?" he said, releasing her from the hug.

"BeastBoy..."

"Come on, everyone." BeastBoy said. "Let's head through that door, and let's not let Unix's sacrifice be for nothing." he said. Everyone was silent, but complied. There was another door at the opposite end of the room, and the group solemnly headed through it.

It was now time for the final battle...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, there it is! How'd you like it? I hope you all enjoyed, and felt there was enough action, tragedy, and romance in there to keep you guys satisfied! Give me big reviews and tell me!

As this chapter suggests, Sacryx will appear next chapter, and we'll finally get to see what he really looks like, as well as what's up with Technologix! Everything's drawing to a close, so get ready!

Don't forget to R&R! See you all later!


	19. The Perfect Final Battle, Part 1!

Hey, everybody! Don't think I've forgotten about this story! I've just been experimenting with putting the story about my OC up on the site. Anyway, let's get on with the story, as it draws towards its dramatic conclusion!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans, Danny Phantom, Dragonball Z, Kim Possible, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Tales of Symphonia, Street Fighter, Kingdom Hearts, Sonic The Hedgehog, or anything else famous in here. Sacryx, and his Krilikos henchmen are mine, as well as my OC Shadow. The OC Zeruge is used with permission from **_Metal Overlord 2.0._**

**Chapter 19: The Perfect Final Battle, Part 1!**

"So...you've arrived." As soon as the group entered the room, they were welcomed with the site of a still wounded Technologix standing arrogantly next to the same hooded figure the group had seen taunting them from the broken common room television screen...Lord Sacryx himself. "I must admit, for a pathetic group of imperfect beings, you have done an adequate job of surpassing my expectations." he said.

"Heheheheh..." Technologix laughed. "You're about to get it now...Lord Sacryx is unbeatable! And once he helps me out, we'll both be an unstoppable force to any planet, world, or dimension!" he said, the unstable glimmer in his eyes reappearing.

"Give us a break!" Zelos said.

"Yeah! We got this far, no way are we going to lose now!" Ken said.

"You'd be surprised what a bunch of imperfect beings can do with hard work!" Goku said.

"What you've done is unforgivable!" Kim called out.

"What you've done must be stopped." Knuckles said.

"We're not going to let you keep this up." Danny said.

"I have to stop anyone who uses the Heartless." Sora said, pointing his Keyblade at them.

"Yeah, dude. You're a seriously messed up bunch of dudes and dudettes." Michaelangelo said.

"We've stopped inhuman creatures like you before..." Raven began.

"...And face it. We're going to beat you." BeastBoy finished seriously.

"Feh. The meaningless chatter of beings soon to die." Sacryx said unconcernedly. "You can't tell me that beating some Heartless and my Krilikos soldiers has given you such overwhelming confidence? Ridiculous. However strong my Elites are, I'm endlessly stronger!" he taunted.

"Talk's cheap." Knuckles said.

"Action's what we need to see!" Ken said.

"Action, eh?" Sacryx said. "Technologix." he said. Technologix straightened up.

"Yes, Lord Sacryx?" he asked.

"You wish to help me stop these imperfect beings, don't you?" Sacryx said, an evil intonation in his voice.

"Yes, my Lord!" Technologix said unflinchingly. Suddenly, the cloaked arm of Sacryx lashed out, and seemed to pierce through Technologix, as he lifted him up, Technologix's back was burst open, and black mist was floating from his body. "Guh! L-Lord...Sacryx?" Technologix pleaded weakly.

"If you truly wish to help, give me that energy of yours!" Sacryx said evilly. Technologix went limp, and completely became black mist. However, rather than dissipating, this mist stayed somewhat condensed, and floated in place.

"H-How horrible..." Kim said.

"Dude! He was your one of your own!" Michaelangelo said.

"They were always ready to give their life for me, so why should they not expect I might be the one to take it away?" Sacryx said simply.

"Monster..." Goku said angrily.

"Hahahaha! Monster? You simpleton. To you pathetic beings, I'm a god!" Sacryx said, and raised his arms. Floating in thin wisps from all sides, wisps of black mist came into the room, and condensed in nine different spots. "While you all fought, I was not standing idly by. As each Elite fell, I kept their energy from disappearing, for future use should you all get this far. You may have been able to defeat each Elite individually, however..." Sacryx began, and each condensed section of smoke began to reshape themselves. As the group watched, transparent versions of all the Elites except Unix formed, looking ready to fight. "Unfortunate that Unix dissipated into an energy I couldn't seem to get, but it's of no consequence. This will be more than enough for you imperfect beings. My Elites, I have given you the chance for the rematch I know you so desired! Do not fail me!" Sacryx said, leaving the room through a passage heading upstairs.

"Yes, Lord Sacryx!" each Elite said, moving appropriately in front of a member of the group. Interestingly, each Elite stood in front of the one that took their abilities, rather than the one who defeated them.

"Interesting. I do hope you didn't discrace my skills." Ninjaxx said to Kim.

"You at least looked _cool_ with my powers, right?" Frozix said, showcasing more bad humor to Zelos.

"Hmm...at least a sexy one got mine..." Solarixia said, looking over Ken's body.

"What, pray tell, would a turtle use wind powers for?" Typhix mused in front of Michaelangelo.

"Tiny furry creature get my power?" Tectonix said, looking down at Knuckles. "Crazy! No way furry creature use power good!"

"Looks like I get to see is you've really got the strength to handle my powers." Brutix said, cracking his knuckles in front of Goku.

"Quite the interesting weapon...something I've never seen before. Why don't you show the old weapons master what you've got?" Armix said to Sora.

"You better have a good mind, girlie, or my powers will destroy you psychologically." Mentaxia said to Raven.

"You don't have the right to dirty my machines!" Technologix yelled at Danny.

BeastBoy saw that nobody stood before him, so he took this opportunity to head towards the passageway that Sacryx headed through.

"BeastBoy!" Raven called out.

"Sacryx must have forgotten how to count! I'm the only one who doesn't have anyone to fight! I'm going after him!" BeastBoy called back.

"But...by yourself?"

"Even if I can't beat him myself, I can at least try! Don't worry about me!" BeastBoy said, and disappeared down the hall.

After BeastBoy's disappearance, all the group braced themselves, and their matches with the Krilikos Elites reborn forms began.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

BeastBoy made it to the end of the passage, and came across another large room, which was definitely a throne room of some sorts, for across from the entrance, sitting in a throne was none other than Sacryx himself, still robed, only those hateful red eyes staring back at him.

"Forgot to count, did I?" Sacryx said sadistically. "No, my boy. I can count just fine. I knew you'd take this chance to come after me. With that traitor Unix's strength within you, you possess the most potential. With this lure, I knew I could eliminate you and all traces of that filthy Unix in one fell swoop!" he said, standing up. "Prepare yourself..." he said.

BeastBoy braced himself for a powerful new opponent...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sora held up his Keyblade, letting the sword Armix wielded clang against it. The two struggled against each other, neither able to gain advantage.

Brutix aimed his fist to crash at the side of Goku's face, sending him to the side a bit, but Goku recovered and elbowed Brutix right in the stomach. Brutix recoiled, but slammed his fist on Goku's head, knocking him down.

Ken fired his fireball at Solarixia, who merely dissipated it with a fire blast of her own. Smiling, she raised her hand as a pillar of flames erupted where Ken had been a second before.

Michaelangelo ducked his head into his shell to dodge a tornado launched at him by Typhix. Poking his head back up, he charged at the old man, and swung his nunchakus over his head, striking Typhix's arm, lifted up to protect himself.

Danny flew into the air, firing a blast of energy at Technologix, but he merely raised an energy shield from the center of his mechanical covering, neutralizing the energy.

Knuckles looked up as Tectonix tried to crush him by leaping on him. As Tectonix descended on him, he used his immense strength to keep him from crushing him, and tossed Tectonix to the side.

Kim looked around, at the many copies of Ninjaxx surrounding her. As the copies all closed in, she flipped herself into a handstand, and spun around with her legs spread out, smashing her leg into each copy as if they had run into the spinning blades of a helicopter.

Zelos used a spell to fire a few orbs of fire at Frozix, who sliced the flames away with his frozen daggers, and charged at Zelos, slashing at him, while Zelos took his sword and placed it inbetween the daggers, momentarily stopping the blades from cutting his face.

Mentaxia fired a bolt of purple energy from her mind, attacking Raven from far away. Raven tried to dodge, and used her own energy to pick up some junk on one side of the room, and throw it at Mentaxia, striking her in the side, diminishing her attack. As Mentaxia recoiled, she recovered quickly, and shot out several tendrils of energy, which snaked around from several sides, cutting off Raven's escape, and gripping her around the waist, as well as putting a ring of energy around her head.

"Hahahaha!" Mentaxia laughed as she levitated the captured Raven closer to her. "Looks like you getting my powers was a fluke, girly. And if you're worried about your little green friend, don't be...I'm sure Lord Sacryx has finished him off quickly by now!" she taunted, laughing loudly.

Something clicked in Raven's mind, a powerful urge to get free, and get to BeastBoy. To accomplish this new goal, Raven's body began harnessing the power of the medallion once again. Mentaxia was shocked as her mental energies snapped off of Raven and dissipated. Raven scowled at Mentaxia, the markings having once again stretched to cover her body from the torso up. Once again summoning her newfound strength, Raven used her powers to form the powerful mind fists, and using them both, she opened their palms, and clapped down on Mentaxia, hard. A small puff of smoke was all that appeared, and when Raven opened her hands, nothing was left...Mentaxia's shadow was gone for good. Wasting no time, she headed towards the direction where BeastBoy had gone. Turning one time to glance back at the others, she called out to them.

"Everyone...take care of yourselves!" she called out. Although still in battle, everyone motioned in some way that they had heard her. Filled with resolve, Raven headed up the passageway, to where BeastBoy was, letting the others take their battles as they came...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

When Raven arrived, she found a sight she never thought she'd ever see. Laying on the ground to the side was the robed form of Lord Sacryx, and BeastBoy was standing seriously in the center. Struck by this sight, Raven hesitated for a moment, but then ran towards him.

"BeastBoy!" she called out.

"Hmm?" BeastBoy said, just noticing her. "Oh, Raven." he said.

"I can't believe it. You beat him?" Raven asked in amazement.

"Yes. He was actually pretty easy to beat." BeastBoy said. Raven turned and walked closer to the fallen form of Sacryx.

"Is he dead?" she asked.

"No. He's still alive." BeastBoy said seriously. Raven turned around to look at BeastBoy again.

"Well, I'm just glad you're..." she began, but something caught her eye. "Hey, what happened to the symbol near your heart?" she asked. BeastBoy's eyes widened slightly. "Yeah, shouldn't Unix's symbol be right there? Unless..." she began again, but suddenly, BeastBoy's fist was planted in her stomach, and a powerful blasted her back, landing right next to the fallen form of Sacryx. As she looked over, Sacryx's form slowly shapeshifted into a knocked down BeastBoy. "BeastBoy?" Raven said incredulously. "Then that means you're...!" she said, pointing at the standing BeastBoy.

"Correct!" the BeastBoy doppelganger laughed. Raven watched as that BeastBoy shapeshifted into the cloaked form of Lord Sacryx, his crimson eyes staring with sadistic mirth. "Hahahaha! Stupid imperfect being! I planned even further ahead. If any of the shadows of my Elites were defeated, their energy would head to its final resting place...inside me. So that means that any Elites beaten down there give their powers to me upon defeat! Whether early in the battle or in a dragged out match, I'm invincible!" he laughed.

"And the shapeshifting?" Raven said, seeing out of the corner of her eye that BeastBoy was stirring.

"My initial strength. Just one of many." Sacryx said. "It made it so easy to poison that stupid old fool of a ruler before me! And when I used Mentaxia's powers to learn that you were coming to check on this child, I quickly changed the scene to one of much more benefit to me! Changing the child was simple, as well. Nothing about you imperfect beings surprises me." he said arrogantly.

_'This is bad.'_ Raven thought. _'If the others beat their foes, this'll only get harder.'_ As she was thinking, BeastBoy was fully awakened now, and looked at Raven.

"Rae...you here to help? I kinda need it..." he said. Raven couldn't help but smile slightly.

_'But no matter how hard it gets, we can't lose!'_ Raven thought. "Yeah, BeastBoy. I'm going to help you. Ready?" she said, standing up defiantly.

"Whenever you are!" BeastBoy said, ready for another round.

"Foolish imperfect beings." Sacryx said, narrowing his red eyes. "Fine. If you wish for such an honorable death, then I suppose the only polite thing to do would allow you to see my form before you die. You should be honored. Not even my subjects have seen me like this." he said, tossing the cloak that covered his body off, letting it drift to the ground.

Raven and BeastBoy were horrified. Behind the cloak lay a creature like no other. Body of pitch black, with a face like a demonic skull, the only feature visible were those two crimson eyes. His right arm was green, and was heavily muscled, enough to put Brutix to shame easily. His left arm was red, and just as thick as a tree trunk, ending, not in a fist, but in what appeared to be a dragon's head, which stared at them with its eyes. Both wondered whether the hand might not only be controllable, but alive itself. Each of his legs was sturdy looking, ending in clawed feet like a dinosaur of some sort. One leg was green, the other red. Also, three wings stuck out of his back, a ripped black angel wing, a red demonic wing, and a green dragonlike wing.

"Behold your demise!" Sacryx said. Raven and BeastBoy braced themselves for a tough battle...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, the first part of the final battle has been initiated. What will happen? What kind of fighting will everyone have to go through? What kind of abilities will Danny and BeastBoy finally burst through with? Stay tuned to find out!

Please, R&R! Do it for me! Later!


	20. The Perfect Final Battle, Part 2!

Hey, everybody! Get ready for the final battle to come to its climactic conclusion! Let's go!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything famous. Shadow, and all the Krilikos, are mine, though.

**Chapter 20: The Perfect Final Battle, Part 2!**

Zelos struck against Frozix's daggers once more, clashing against him as the two struggled against each other. However, this time, Frozix used a show of force to break Zelos's footing, and send him back a bit, and then tripped him by freezing the ground below him slightly. As Zelos fell onto his back, Frozix held a dagger to his neck.

"You lose, pretty boy." Frozix said, smirking. Zelos was in a bind, but to escape this, he felt a familiar power flow through him again, and he felt the symbol on him extending. Before Frozix could strike, a flurry of small icicles came from Zelos's hand, knocking the threatening dagger away, and sending Frozix back a bit. Harnessing his energy, Zelos gripped his sword and pointed the tip at Frozix's legs, and a thin blue beam shot out. Upon contact with Frozix, his feet were immediately incased in blocks of ice frozen to the ground. Zelos slowly moved his beam up, freezing Frozix from the bottom up, as Frozix struggled futilely, until his cries of effort were silenced when his entire body was frozen. Staring at the block of ice in front of him, Zelos raised his sword and sliced downward, cutting cleanly through the ice, splitting it in two, and causing it to fall to the ground, shattering. A thin black mist rose from the shards. Zelos regarded the ice silently, then left.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Raven dodged to the side as some kind of rippling energy was shot at her from Sacryx. BeastBoy tried to charge him as a ram, but Sacryx suddenly pointed his palm towards the ground, and BeastBoy then found himself slipping unsteadily on a layer of ice on the ground, crashing into the wall.

Sacryx had gained ice powers. Raven realized this must mean that Frozix was beaten. She had no time to consider this, as a large icicle was now hurtling at her, and she could only dodge below, the ice sticking into the wall only inches above her head. Two more icicles flew at her, embedding themselves on either side of her. With Sacryx in front of her, she couldn't escape, and Sacryx was charging for another shot. Just before he fired the icicle, though, several spires of rock jetted up from the ground, narrowly missing Lord Sacryx. Raven saw her chance, and used her powers to shatter the ice and move away. As she did, she saw that Zelos had cast the spell for the rock spires.

"You can't have a good time without the great Zelos!" he said, smiling.

Now three stood against Lord Sacryx...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Goku grunted as he was forced against the wall, and was now being pummeled with blows to his chest from Brutix. "Some power you got!" Brutix said sarcastically. Brutix was laughing as he placed his fists repeatedly against Goku's stomach, pushing him into the wall with each blow. Goku finally found an opening, and grabbed the next oncoming blow from Brutix, stopping him, and pushing him away. Quickly, he delivered an elbow into Brutix's stomach, and delivered a spinning kick, launching him into the wall opposite him, and punching him again, creating a small impact crater in the wall.

Goku felt a familiar power begin to flow in his body, and began pummeling Brutix against the wall, much like he was just a small while ago. As each punch landed, the power inside him grew more and more. After several punches, he instinctively burst into Super Saiyan mode, and continued punching. Several punches later, lightning began crackling around him as his power burst again, landing him the Super Saiyan 2 mode. Brutix was being mercilessly beaten, the crater behind him growing more and more, and still Goku continued, feeling his hair lengthen as he grew even stronger, turning into Super Saiyan 3 mode. Still, he did not let up. As the assault continued, the power still grew, the symbol still extending once again. With a final surprise burst of power, a red flash went through the room, and when it was gone, Goku stood, completely covered in red fur, his aura was a dark red color, and so was his tail, sticking out of his new pants. Because of the symbol's power, Goku had just launched into Super Saiyan 4 mode. Goku punched a few more times, then pulled his fist back for the final blow. Red lightning crackled on his fist, as it began to glow golden, and he planted the fist in Brutix's stomach, and after the initial blow, a huge golden dragon, reminiscient to the dragon Shenron that Goku was so familiar with, burst from his fists, pushing Brutix through the crater, turning it into a long tunnel, pushing it along until they were out of sight. Goku knew he had defeated Brutix. Goku regarded the tunnel silently, then left.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As Zelos was tossed to the side by Sacryx, Sacryx paused for a second, his eyes widening slightly. Suddenly, his legs and arms seemed to expand greatly, becoming much more muscularly chiseled. Letting out a small laugh, and then a feral roar, he pounded his fist into the ground, creating a shockwave that downed all those standing on the ground at the time. Everyone took this development as a sign that Brutix was beaten. Laughing again, he ran toward BeastBoy, angrily raising his fist to slam on his head. Just as his fist began to cut through the air, someone called out.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled, blasting his trademark beam at Lord Sacryx, knocking him off his feet, into the wall. Everyone looked over at the entrance. Goku stood there, his hands still in the firing position.

"I thought ya could use some help!" Goku said, smiling. Wasting no time, he quickly dashed into the room, firing ki blasts.

Another joined the fight against Lord Sacryx, bringing the total to four...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Hadoken!" Ken yelled, firing his trademark projectile at Solarixia. Solarixia merely smiled and knocked it away, then dashed right up to Ken, getting face to face with him, and smirked, before Ken felt a funnel of fire blast him backwards. As he skidded across the ground, he jumped back to his feet, and fired two more projectiles, this time running to catch up with them. As Solarixia jumped to avoid them, Ken leapt into the air, his fist aflame, with his trademark jumping uppercut, and his cry of "Shoryuken!" was heard as the attack contacted with Solarixia, but barely, as she began flipping backwards, landing on the ground in a pose similar to one a professional gymnast might make after a particularly difficult trick. Smiling, she began to charge fire in both her hands, holding them out as if she was about to juggle them. As Ken ran to stop her, he was swatted back by a length of fire that smacked him like a whip. Ken tried repeatedly, but was always swatted back. As he could only watch, both orbs grew larger and larger, until both seemed larger than Ken's torso. Solarixia only smiled bigger as she lifted her hands, and combined the fire into one humongous orb, levitating slightly above her hands, and she then threw both her hands forward, and the fireball hurtled towards Ken, colliding with him as he crossed his arms to defend. As Ken was pushed back by the orb, he knew that if he collided with a wall, this orb would incinerate him and crush him at the same time.

"Some man you turn out to be." Solarixia said, shrugging.

As Ken was about to give up, a familiar strength surged through his hands, and he used the surge of power to split the orb pushing him in two, as he extended his arms violently from their crossed position. Feeling the symbol extending over him, he wasted no time, as he ran quickly, emerging behind Solarixia before she could react. Solarixia only had time to gasp, before Ken planted a flaming elbow into her back, then got in front of her, and gave her a flaming knee to the stomach, then kicking her into the air, his foot trailing flames. As she flew into the air, Ken leapt after her, kicking her from behind, causing her to fly in a different direction, then chased after her, getting above her and blasting her from behind with a two handed fire beam. As she hurtled to the ground, Ken dropped faster, beating her to the ground, and standing below her, crouching down, his fist at the ready. As Solarixia fell, time seemed to slow down. A glowing orange circle appeared around Ken, and then erupted into a pillar of pure flames, which didn't affect Ken. Ken leapt into the air, his fist trailing several flames, as he span around while rising, screaming, "SHINRYUKEN!" as he rose. Further and further the pillar and Ken rose, until they burst through the roof, previously unseen, of the fortress ship they were in. As they rose further, their ascent slowed, and the pillar disappeared, and they began to fall. "I'm not done yet!" Ken yelled, as he grabbed Solarixia and used her to position himself above her. Planting his fist into her back and spinning again of, the great flaming dragon from Ken's previous use of the symbol's power burst forth again, boosting their descent, as they both went into a kamikaze corkscrew dive to the ground. When they finally hit the ground, the power of the dragon allowed Ken to bounce into the air, suffering no damage as the room shook from the impact. Once the smoke cleared, Solarixia was gone. Ken regarded his newly created skylight silently, then left.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As Goku ran toward Sacryx, Sacryx blasted a mist of freezing energy at him, encasing Goku completely in ice. Goku's frozen form trembled slightly, then the encasement burst, and Goku was ready to fight again. Sacryx then laughed and took to the air. Aiming his dragon hand at Goku, the hand glowed, and a small red orb began growing in front of its open mouth. After a second, a huge beam of fire shot out, and Goku dove out of the way, just barely avoiding the blast. Solarixia must have been defeated. Sacryx laughed some more, while continuing to fire the beam, moving it around like a weapon of mass destruction. Suddenly, he fell forward to the ground, as Ken appeared behind him, hist fist aflame. As Sacryx landed on the ground, Ken delivered a dive kick to his back, bouncing off him as he landed.

"No way I'm gonna miss this kinda fight!" Ken said, grinning.

So now, the number of fighters against Lord Sacryx was five...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sora lifted his Keyblade as Armix slammed a sword against it, then swung it horizontally. Sora leapt backwards, but wasn't quick enough to dodge a sudden magic bullet attack from another weapon Armix pulled out, knocking him off his feet. Armix then pulled out a bazooka, and fired a large missile in Sora's direction. Sora saw it coming, and quickly fired a small burst of fire at it, but it had traveled too close, and the explosion knocked Sora back even further. Suddenly, while still on his back, Sora saw Armix leap into the air, and begin throwing a volley of seemingly endless throwing knives. Sora had no time to evade, and simply braced for impact.

"Die, you arrogant child!" Armix yelled.

As Sora closed his eyes, he heard a number of clanging sounds come from in front of him, at the same time feeling a familiar energy flow through him. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see a transparent version of his friend, Riku, spinning his own Keyblade, deflecting every throwing knife that flew their way. Turning to face him, the transparent Riku said, "Come on, Sora! You're better than this!" he said.

_'But how is this...?'_ Sora thought, then he felt his symbol begin to extend, and noticed his own Keyblade glowing orange. _'I see...the symbol's power of weaponry is harnessing the spirit of any other weapons of the same kind...well then, let's put that to good use!'_ Sora thought to himself, standing up next to Riku's spirit. Armix was still in the air, throwing his knives, when Sora's power summoned another ally. King Mickey's spirit descended from above Armix, flipping forward with his Keyblade in hand, knocking Armix out of the air.

"Go for it, Sora!" King Mickey's spirit said. As Armix stood up, and pulled out a sword to begin attacking with, from behind him appeared the spirit of Roxas, holding both Keyblades, and using one to knock the sword away, and the other to knock Armix away, sending him flying once again.

"I said you could win this, and I don't intend to be lying!" Roxas's spirit said, smiling. Armix was now surrounded on three sides, and he was getting angry. He whipped out what appeared to be two guns with rapid fire capabilities, and was ready to fire, when another Keyblade appeared, flying around, moving in an arc that knocked both guns out of his hands. As the Keyblade flew on its return path, the owner turned out to be none other than the spirit of Kairi.

"Sora! I won't forgive you if you lose!" she said stubbornly. Sora nodded.

"Okay, everyone! Let's finish this!" he said, and the final cooperative attack began. Kairi's spirit used her own Keyblade's magic, and suddenly, Armix rose into the air, held in place by a transparent orb, keeping him from dodging. As he was suspended, King Mickey's spirit jumped into the air, then began a rapid spinning attack, smacking Armix several times before falling. As he fell, Roxas's spirit leapt into the air, and began slicing with several acrobatic moves, utilizing both his Keyblades to their maximum efficiency. As he fell to the ground, Riku's spirit fired off several dozens of small dark orbs, smashing into Armix's form. Once he was finished, Sora called for everyone to stand next to him. "Everyone! Together!" he said, and everyone threw their Keyblades horizontally, like flying discs, which all floated in almost a stack of flying Keyblades, which cut cleanly through Armix's suspended form, causing him to disappear. As the Keyblades reached the end of their path, all but Sora's disappeared in a sparkle, letting the glittery remains slowly float down. The spirits of Sora's comrades did the same, disappearing as Sora grabbed his returning Keyblade. Sora regarded the falling sparkles silently, then left.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As Ken blocked a punch from Sacryx's muscled arm, he swung his own punch at Sacryx, who leaped back, and then an energy cannon materialized into his hand, which he charged and fired at Ken, who dodged to the side. The beam traveled onward, narrowly missing BeastBoy and Goku. The weapon materialization meant that Armix was defeated, too. Which meant only one thing...

As Sacryx aimed the cannon again, something flew from the entrance and smacked it out of his hand, making it disappear. As it returned to its owner, it was not surprising to see that it was the Keyblade, and that Sora was standing in the entrance.

"Anyone who uses the Heartless is my responsibility!" Sora said, summoning a lightning bolt above Sacryx that he narrowly avoided.

One more rebelling made the total number of fighters six...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Knuckles struggled as he was lifted off the ground, held in the huge hand of Tectonix, as he was thrown from the hand into the wall, and as he fell, Tectonix encased himself in earthen material, and rolled over Knuckles, nearly crushing him. Tectonix unearthed himself and laughed. "Furry one must have dumb luck. No way can use my power good!" he taunted. Knuckles stood up, injured, and weak. One doesn't get run over by something three times the size of a wrecking ball and simply walk away. Tectonix raised his fist into the air, and prepared to drop it on Knuckles head, when Knuckles felt a familiar power surge through him, and a wall of stone erupted from the ground, stopping Tectonix's fist in his tracks. "What?" Tectonix said, as the wall retreated.

Feeling his symbol extend, Knuckles knew he couldn't waste any time. Using his powers, he encased both his fists in sturdy stone, and leapt into the air, and began swinging left and right. The added layer on his fists gave him a severe power boost, and each punch knocked Tectonix one direction, while the next knocked him in the opposite. Knuckles continued pummeling Tectonix, until he brought both his fists above his head, and slammed downward, knocking Tectonix flat on the ground. Landing on the ground, before Tectonix could rise, Knuckles used his power to raise two large stone walls from the ground, on opposite sides of Tectonix. After they rose, Knuckles motioned his fists, slamming them together, and the stone walls did the same, slamming together, making Tectonix disappear in a puff. Knuckles dissipated the stone coating on his hands, and regarded the lowering stone walls silently, then left.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As Sora dodged a few small energy shots from a new weapon from Sacryx, Sacryx made the weapon disappear, and suddenly reached to the ground, and from seemingly thin air, ripped a huge boulder from the ground, holding it above his head, laughing as he slung the boulder at everyone, who had unfortunately all grouped together at the time, as the group braced for impact, the boulder suddenly burst apart before hitting them, the remaining debris flying in several different directions. As the group looked where the boulder was, Knuckles stood, his fist outstretched. Looking back at them, he smiled. Tectonix had been defeated.

"Who said you could start the fun without me?" he said. Running to the wall, he quickly climbed up the wall and dived for Sacryx.

The number of beings fighting the Krilikos leader, Lord Sacryx, had been boosted to seven...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Kim flipped onto her hands to dodge a kunai slash from Ninjaxx, then backflipped upright, smacking him in the chin as she leapt. As she landed, though, one of his copies was created behind her, and grabbed her arms, holding her still, then another appeared and held her legs while she struggled. The real Ninjaxx stood some feet in front of her, balancing the point of his kunai on his finger, as he seemed to split in three, talking while he did so.

"I don't wish to be cruel, little madame, but I must do as my lord commands..." the three copies of him said. Without another word, all three gripped their kunais and threw them at Kim. Kim struggled fruitlessly, still trying even though she knew it was useless...

Until she felt a power surge through her, and felt her symbol extend, and suddenly, a copy of her appeared, pulling away the one holding her arms from behind, and smashing it in the stomach, making it disappear. Reacting instinctively, Kim leaned backwards, letting the thrown kunais sail over her, as another copy appeared, pulling the one holding her legs away from her, and made that one disappear as well. As the three Kims stared down the three Ninjaxxes, all three rushed into a battle royale. The Kim copies seem to have been more powerful than the Ninjaxx copies, as the first one merely backflip kicked the Ninjaxx copy, and the copy disappeared. The second tossed the Ninjaxx copy away, watching it disappear. As the real Kim fought against the real Ninjaxx, her copies grabbed his arms from behind, and his legs from below. Kim stood, stretching, readying herself to attack, as she began to split into three copies.

"And I have to do what's right." Kim said, before running towards Ninjaxx, as the two copies holding him threw him into the air. The two new copies of Kim leapt into the air, and axe kicked him back to the ground. As he fell, the two copies on the ground uppercutted him back into the air, where he was axe kicked back down, then uppercutted upwards, and the cycle repeated several times, until one time when the axe kicks sent Ninjaxx falling, the real Kim leapt into the attack, hitting Ninjaxx with a distinctively ninja like kick, that combined with his falling momentum, send him flying into the corner, where he slowly disappeared. Kim regarded the corner silently, as her copies disappeared, then left.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Knuckles was knocked out of the air by a fiery breath attack from Sacryx's dragon hand, and fell to the ground. As he lay there, Sacryx began charging an icicle to launch at him, and suddenly created a copy of himself, and both launched icicles, but then the copy Sacryx immediately disappeared, and as the icicles descended, something suddenly whisked him away from his spot, letting the icicle impale into the ground and melt quickly. As Knuckles looked up, he was held firmly by Kim. He stood up and thanked her. She must have beaten Ninjaxx.

"So not the drama." she replied simply.

Both Knuckles and Kim rejoined the fight, adding one more to the ranks, bringing the total to eight...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Michaelangelo spun on his back, as the wind surrounding him sent him out of control, slamming him into the wall, then lifting him up and throwing him to the ground. The wind moving him slowed down, and he hopped back up, breathing hard.

"I must say it seems like an insult to have had you assume my strength." Typhix said simply. Before Michaelangelo could reply, Typhix blasted another narrow tornado at him, smacking him in the center of his chest, sending him flying back into the wall, but the tornado didn't stop pushing against him. Michaelangelo kept struggling, but couldn't move away from the extreme air pressure.

As the wind slammed against him, he felt a familiar strength begin filling him up, as his symbol extended, giving him the strength to dissipate the wind currently assaulting him, landing on the ground gently, before punching forward, launching his own tornado at Typhix, slamming him into the wall. After he hit the wall, Michaelangelo manipulated the wind to blow Typhix back to Michaelangelo. As Typhix flew close, Michaelangelo gripped him tight, and used some wind to boost them into the air. After traveling a certain distance, Michaelangelo leaned back, making both of them upside down, and began spinning. As he spun, a tornado developed around them, and their descent increased exponentially. As they hit the ground, Michaelangelo leapt away, as the wind force dug Typhix into the ground, creating a small hole. Michaelangelo regarded the hole silently, then left.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As Kim got thrown into Goku's arms, Sacryx began launching moderate sized rocks at them, as they dodged hastily. Sacryx then raised his hands, and gusts of winds knocked everyone off their feet. Typhix was apparently beaten. As Sacryx charged up more stones, something caught him from under his feet, and tripped him up. As he fell, everyone saw Michaelangelo getting up from having been sliding on his shell, and grinned.

"I'm back, dudes and dudettes!" he grinned, then ran away as Sacryx fired another fire blast at him.

The rebellion was almost full. Nine fighters were now figthting Lord Sacryx...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Danny was aware he was the last one to be fighting his respective Elite, but he didn't care. Technologix was giving him considerable difficulty, as he flew around, evading energy blasts, and missiles fired at him. As he flew, Technologix pointed a cannon at him, and an electric burst erupted from it, zapping Danny to the ground.

"Stupid imperfect being! Just die!" Technologix said. Raising more panels on his mechanical suit, he fired a volley of missiles aimed straight for Danny. Danny struggled to get up, the missiles bearing down on him...

There was an unfamiliar surge in Danny's body, and his symbol seemed to be extending across his front, and suddenly, and electric shield formed around him, causing all the missiles to explode, but not harm him. He stood up, feeling his body change, as he felt his entire body become mechanized, much like when he wore that special suit that exponentially increased his powers. Moving instinctively, he jettisoned into Technologix, sending him flying, then fired volley after volley of missiles at him, watching them all explode one after the other, sending him into the wall. As Technologix lay stuck in the wall, a speaker extended from Danny's mechanical body, and a powered up version of his ghostly wail erupted from it, smashing him further into the wall. After that attack was done, Danny got down on one knee, and pulled out a huge energy blaster, and charged it up, aiming precisely at Technologix's spot. As the energy charged, Danny released it, and a huge beam of Danny's usual ghostly energy erupted from the cannon, smashing into the hole Technologix was in, dissintegrating him instantly, even though the blast went on for a long time, digging far into the wall. As Danny's body became normal again, he regarded the hole silently, and left.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Michaelangelo was sent sprawling onto his shell, sliding off to the wall, as Sacryx made the ground he traveled on ice. As Michaelangelo slid, Sacryx suddenly had his normal arm became mechanized, and blasted a laser after Michaelangelo, which missed because of Michaelangelo's sliding pace. As he stopped however, Sacryx was aiming again, until a blast of green energy knocked him off kilter. As everyone looked, Danny was there, his hand smoking slightly.

"Everyone we know will be ghosts if we don't stop this guy." he said.

Finally, everyone had gathered, and all ten fighters were ready to give their all to finally take down Lord Sacryx. Unfortunately, that same person they fought was standing, just laughing.

"Heheheheh...you imperfect beings." he laughed. "Do you honestly think I've been fighting full force?" he said. Everyone was shocked. "Please! The only reason you lasted so long was because I've been holding back! But now I can take you all out at once!" he said, before a black ball of energy appeared in his hand, growing at an alarming rate. He held it up with a yell, and the orb extended and covered the whole area. As it did, each fighter felt an insane force slam into them, knocking them to the ground, nearly beaten, instantly. "That's more like my full force!" Sacryx laughed. "None of you even have the strength to get up! HAHAHAHA!" he laughed. As he laughed...

"Ugh..." BeastBoy groaned, standing up slowly, unsteadily.

"Hmph. So one skittering insect remains. No matter. I'll dispense of you just like I had Unix dispensed of, that pathetic fool!" Sacryx said, laughing again.

Something snapped inside BeastBoy, and a bright white light filled the area, blinding Sacryx, and erupting an aura of immense power everywhere. Without warning, all the other fighters where lifted off the ground as well, fully recovered. They all watched as BeastBoy's symbol extended, this one covering his entire body with the white markings. Everyone else suddenly felt their own power increase greatly, as their own symbols began covering their entire body.

"Impossible!" Sacryx said, when all the power had been unleashed. "A mere being like you emitting such power?"

"This 'mere being' is about to take you down!" BeastBoy said. Pointing at Sacryx, BeastBoy called for everyone. "Hold him steady!" BeastBoy said.

Although that command had never been told to them before, the others instinctively reacted, as if guided by BeastBoy's new energy. As each one channeled their energy into their hands, then launched out strands of energy that wrapped about several different parts of Sacryx. Michaelangelo, Kim, and Danny each wrapped around a wing, Goku and Sora wrapped around his arms, Knuckles and Ken around his legs, Zelos wrapped around his waist, and Raven wrapped around his neck. Sacryx was now held in place by several different colored strands of energy.

"Hey, BeastBoy! Finish him off with some things from your ol' teacher!" Goku said.

"Right!" BeastBoy said. While Sacryx was held still, BeastBoy began firing off several ki blasts, aided by the strength of his new powers, each one hitting a different place on Sacryx. He then began firing beams of energy. "Kamehameha!" he yelled. Again, he yelled, "Kamehameha!" Repeatedly, he fired those blasts. Finally, at the height of his powers, he held his hands over his head, and a white orb of energy began to slowly grow. As it did, small particles floated from the other members of the group, filling the orb. "Come on, everyone! Share your energy with me!" he called out. After that, more particles floated in, as well as small transparent images of those who had given him as much as they could.

An image of Zelos, sprouting orange angel wings, an image of Danny, blasting his ghostly wail, Kim, spreading into several copies, Goku, going Super Saiyan, Michaelangelo, retreating into his shell and spinning in a tornado, Ken, leaping into the air with a flaming fist, Godzilla, giving a roar to the sky, Stewie, shaking his fist violently, Garfield, yawning widely, Jack Sparrow, tossing a bomb, Bugs Bunny, dressed in general attire, Stitch, all four arms holding blaster rays, Shadow, making his dark blade appear, Zeruge, breathing a large amount of fire, Megaman X, charging up a powerful blast, Zero, doing some advanced blade swinging, Cloud, slamming his blade into the ground, Naruto, orange wisps of energy shaping into a fox behind him, Spiderman, swinging on his web, Venom, using his symbiote to attack from underground, Moses, swinging his spear wildly, Luffy, spinning with his rubbery arms outstrectched, Knuckles, pulling a boulder from the ground, Sora, transforming into a silver suit, and Raven, her eyes glowing white. After all these images had flown into the orb, it now stood impossibly large, more than triple the size of Sacryx.

"No! I cannot be defeated!" Sacryx yelled angrily.

BeastBoy ignored his arrogant statement, and began talking. "This is for all those you've destroyed. This is for all the people on Earth that you've evaporated! This is for all of us! But most importantly..." he said, and as he began his final sentence, a transparent image of Unix appeared behind him, his arms crossed, glaring at Sacryx. "...THIS IS FOR UNIX!" BeastBoy screamed. The image of Unix winked at Sacryx, raising his middle finger in a rude gesture, as both he and BeastBoy spoke simultaneously. "Die, you bastard!" both of them said, as BeastBoy threw his new orb at Sacryx, watching as he struggled fruitlessly against the orb when it collided. As it pushed on him, the group released him, as they saw him disintegrating away slowly.

Suddenly, the whole ship began shaking. A simulated voice began speaking.

"Energy overload. Warning. Ship unable to handle current energy levels. Please evacuate. The ship will self destruct."

Everyone looked at each other, ignoring the slowly fading cries of the dying Lord Sacryx. "You heard the dudette, let's get out of here!" Michaelangelo yelled, and everyone ran out the door, hurriedly running as an alarm sounded in their ears. As the continued running, they finally emerged in the area where all the prisoners were previously held. As they entered the room, so did all the freed prisoners, obviously having heard the alarm themselves. Everyone quickly kept running, and BeastBoy and Raven were in the front. As they neared the door, BeastBoy called out to Raven.

"Hey, Rae!" he said, and she looked over. "In case we don't make it, I want you to know..." he began, but just then, everyone leapt out the entrance, just as the ship behind them exploded in a blinding white flash...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As the light blinded BeastBoy, he became aware of being on his back, with his eyes closed. As he squinted his eyes, he slowly opened them, realizing the light was the sun staring straight down at him. Quickly, he sat up abruptly, looking around.

He was on the roof of the Titans Tower. Everything seemed normal. The tower was intact, the sky was clear and sunny, it was midday, the ocean was normal, the city was okay. BeastBoy looked down, and noticed Raven laying on his lap, fast asleep, apparently.

"Was it all...a dream?" BeastBoy asked himself.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Was it? Stay tuned everyone, the final chapter is the next one, and then the story will be complete! I thank all those who have been following this story faithfully! You are the important ones that kept me writing!

Don't forger to leave me big reviews! R&R! See ya!


	21. The Perfect Finale!

Hey, everyone! I thank all of you for sticking with this story until the end! I'm glad you all enjoyed it enough to keep coming back to it whenever it updated. So, without further procrastination, let the final chapter of **_Allies In A Desolate World_** begin!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans, Tales of Symphonia, Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Sonic the Hedgehog, Street Fighter, Kingdom Hearts, Dragonball Z, Godzilla, Family Guy, Garfield, Naruto, One Piece, Pirates of the Caribbean, Tales of Legendia, Final Fantasy VII, Spiderman, or Megaman X. Zeruge was used with the permission of **_Metal Overlord 2.0_**. I only own the Krilikos, and the warrior Shadow.

**Chapter 21: The Perfect Finale!**

BeastBoy couldn't believe his eyes. Nothing seemed out of place where he was. Moving lightly, so he could get out from under Raven without disturbing her, he explored the roof a little, and glanced out into the city. It was completely intact, not the total destruction BeastBoy remembered from the beginning of the adventure. It was strange just to be standing on the tower, considering it had fallen because of the Krilikos.

"Wait! The symbol..." BeastBoy said, suddenly remembering the symbol that would appear on anyone that absorbed those medallions the Krilikos Elite would drop. He looked down to where his symbol would be, but there was nothing there but his normal clothes. He sighed. "I can't believe it...could it really have just been a dream?" he said to himself. After a few seconds of silent thought, he went over to Raven's sleeping form, and shook her gently. "Hey, Rae...Rae?" he said.

Raven groaned sleepily, her eyes closing tighter before slowly opening. As her eyes opened, they widened when she noticed where they were, and she sat up quickly. "What? How are we back on Titan's Tower?" she said in confusion.

"Don't ask me, Rae. My guess...somehow, someway, everything that just happened was a dream."

"A dream? But how, you and me...having the exact same dream?"

"I'm not sure. Can't you bond with someone in the mind? Share their thoughts? Maybe you did that with me, and so we shared the same dream?" BeastBoy said.

Raven thought for a few seconds. "It's not...entirely impossible, but..." she said, still in disbelief that the whole thing could have been a dream.

"I guess there's no use trying to find out what's going on." BeastBoy said. "The point is, everything looks normal now, and our friends are nowhere to be seen."

"I-I guess..." Raven said, standing up next to BeastBoy. The two decided to explore the tower to see if it was truly intact. They got inside, and everything seemed okay. The halls were completely whole, their rooms looked no different from before, and the common room still had the television on the same channel that BeastBoy had left it on when he supposedly checked on Raven and the entire ordeal had started. BeastBoy flipped a few channels on the television, then went over to the fridge.

"Even the food in the fridge is the exact same as we left it." BeastBoy said. "It's so weird. And not like 'Weird Al' weird, but the kind that leaves a bad taste in my mouth, if you know what I mean." he said.

"Yeah..." Raven said. A book that she had placed on the table before going to meditate was still laying there, in the exact same position as she left it. It was all too strange.

"So..." BeastBoy said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "...Is this the end of the adventure we had, Rae?"

Raven sighed, giving in completely. "Yes, BeastBoy. I really think this is...the end."

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

About a half hour later, BeastBoy and Raven were simply doing nothing important. BeastBoy was absentmindedly watching television, merely flipping channels without paying attention, and Raven was sitting next to him, reading her book, although she hadn't turned the page for quite some time. It was a surprise to both of them when their doorbell rang.

"Someone's at the door, huh?" BeastBoy said.

"Yeah." Raven said.

"Should we both go?"

"Why not?" Raven said, and followed BeastBoy down to the front door, outside the tower. Outside, walking towards them from the water around the island, was some person in a trenchcoat, carrying a stack of several boxes in one of his hands.

"Pizza delivery." he said.

"Pizza delivery?" BeastBoy said in confusion.

"We didn't order any pizza." Raven said flatly.

"Really?" the man in the trenchcoat said, his voice mild. "Well, then..." he said suddenly tossing his trenchcoat off of him, revealing who he was. "...It's a good thing I brought some, dudes!"

"M-Michaelangelo?" Raven said in disbelief.

"Mikey!" BeastBoy exclaimed happily.

Michaelangelo stood before them, no long wearing his trenchcoat, laughing. "What? You dudes look surprised. What, did you think everything was a dream or something?" he said.

"Uhh..." BeastBoy said.

"Well..." Raven said.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter! Let's get inside and eat!" Michaelangelo said.

As they headed in, the water behind them began to be disrupted, and they looked back as the water moved and splashed violently, as a giant form rose from the water. It was none other than Godzilla, poking his head out from under the water. He still had the device on his head that allowed them to hear him.

"Do enjoy yourselves, young ones. You have earned it." he said, leaving his head above the water as he watched them head inside.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Once they were back inside the tower, BeastBoy noticed that the fridge was open. Running over, he noticed none other than Garfield eating some leftoever lasagna in front of the open fridge. Garfield, too, still had the device on his head. "What? You shouldn't just leave lasagna sitting around." Garfield said nonchalantly, and went back to eating.

"Hey, share some, you blasted fat cat!" came a voice, and suddenly, Stewie Griffin came from seemingly nowhere, and leapt onto Garfield's back.

"Hey, get off me, kid!" Garfield said, running around trying to shake off Stewie, looking like a bull ride.

"Rather energetic, are they not?" came a voice from the couch, and there was Shadow, sitting and clutching Raven's book. "After such an ordeal, I'm sure many of us would like to rest, however."

"Speak for yourself." came Zeruge's voice, as he was laying on the ground, apparently staring at the ceiling. "I'm bored, now!"

As the group watched, the rest of their allies came in one by one, each looking joyful at the end of the adventure.

"Now I can get back to training!" Goku said.

"You really need to rest, pal." Ken said.

"Let him be. You know strong guys like us just love the fight." Knuckles said.

"Still, it is good to get a rest after a mission." Kim said.

"I'm so exhausted, I feel like I can't even go ghost." Danny said, sighing.

"Ye all would never cut it as pirates." Jack Sparrow said.

"You said it, Jack!" Luffy said happily.

"I still say ninjas are better than pirates! Believe it!" Naruto said.

"Guys, don't start another argument." Sora said.

"Yeah. What if I got caught in the crossfire?" Zelos said.

"Then we'd all be happier." Moses said jokingly.

"At least now we can get away from the webhead." Venom said.

"A regular killjoy, aren't we, Venom?" Spiderman said.

"You're all very strong. I wouldn't like to fight against all of you." Cloud said.

"A Maverick Hunter has to be strong." Megaman X said.

"Especially an S class like me." Zero said.

Everyone was laughing and talking happily, just glad to not be in the mortal danger they were in before. As Michaelangelo set down the pizzas, everyone began to feast. It turned out that some of the others had brought pizzas as well, so there was plenty for everyone. BeastBoy and Raven were especially happy to find out that it wasn't a dream like they had originally thought.

A little while later, the party was interrupted for a second...

"Whoa! Who are all these people?" Cyborg said, appearing in the doorway.

"Indeed. I wish to know who the giant reptilian creature in the water outside is, as well." Starfire said.

At this, BeastBoy and Raven ran over to their friends, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin, all having appeared at the doorway. BeastBoy immediately tackled them all in a hug, while Raven just smiled from behind.

"BeastBoy...care to explain?" Robin said. BeastBoy and Raven glanced at each other, then looked back.

"Well, it's a long story..." BeastBoy said, almost unconsciously placing his arm around Raven's shoulder.

"But here goes..." Raven said, and the two began explaining the story...

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A few hours later, night had fallen, and everyone was asleep. Besides the Titans, the other allies were all crashed out around the common room, in various positions. Michaelangelo was asleep on his shell, rocking back and forth slightly as he slept. Zeruge was flopped over the back of the couch, as if he had fallen asleep in the middle of a jump over the couch. Stewie was asleep on the floor, his stomach laying on Garfield's stomach, as the fat cat could be heard purring lightly. Godzilla was asleep as well, his head laying against the ground around Titans Tower, his head the only part of him visible. Kim and Danny were asleep next to each other, in a position that looked almost like they were cuddling. Goku's mouth was wide open, and he was snoring somewhat loudly. Everyone was sleeping soundly.

Everyone but two Titans on the roof. BeastBoy looked out at the moon, reflected on the dark water beyond the tower, and turned around, looking at the city as well. Raven stood next to him, silently taking in the surroundings.

"I'm glad it wasn't a dream." Raven said.

"Me, too. Really glad." BeastBoy said. The two stood in silence for a while, feeling the breeze blow against them, until Raven broke the silence.

"Say, BeastBoy..." she said.

"Yeah, Rae?"

"Since we know it wasn't a dream now...what was it you were going to say as we ran from the Krilikos' hideout?" she asked.

BeastBoy stiffened for a second, then sighed. "So you remembered that, huh? Well, I guess now is as good a time as any..." BeastBoy said, more to himself than her. Raven listened intently as BeastBoy spoke. "Well, throughout the adventure, I learned that...I..." BeastBoy said, hesitating for a second. He turned to Raven and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"That you...?" Raven said.

"That...I...I love you, Rae!" BeastBoy said, tripping over himself as he blurted out his feeling to the female Titan. "Even if you don't...even if you never love me...I love you, Rae!" he said desparately, turning around, embarassed. "I wanted to say it back then, since it was possible that we wouldn't get out alive..." he said. Turning around again, to face her, he spoke again. "I know, it's silly. There's no way it would work out, right? I mean--!" he said, but then Raven spoke up.

"BeastBoy..." she said, her expression hidden by her raised hood. Then, without warning, she moved forward quickly, her hood falling down, as she connected her lips with BeastBoy's, sealing a kiss between the two, and cutting off BeastBoy's rant. The kiss lasted a few seconds, then they separated. "I didn't realize it until we went through all this together, but..." she said, and then she looked at BeastBoy, blushing. "...I love you, too, BeastBoy." she said simply.

BeastBoy was silent for a few seconds, then he said the only think that came to his mind. "Wow." he said simply.

Raven chuckled slightly. "It seems I've taken you a bit by surprise."

"That's an understatement." BeastBoy said. "But now I'm even more glad it wasn't all a dream!" he said happily. Raven chuckled a little more. "Hey, Rae." BeastBoy said.

"Hmm?"

"How about we try that again?" BeastBoy said, obviously referring to the kiss. "This time, a little less surprise initiation." he said, smiling a little devilishly.

Raven could only smile and roll her eyes a little. "Very well." she said, as if it was a hassle.

This time, both Titans moved simultaneously, slowing closing the gap between them, being highlighted by the moonlight, until they sealed the second, of what would surely be many kisses in the future...

**THE END**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

And that's the chapter! I know, not that much focus on their allies, but I mentioned each one, and had each one speak at least once. Besides, this is a Teen Titans fic, after all, so I had this chapter focus more on the relationship we all saw developing!

What did you think? I don't know if anyone thinks the kiss is too sudden, but I liked putting it in there, so that's that! But I'm sure at least one person enjoyed it! Maybe..._**Metal Overlord 2.0**_?

Anyway, thanks for sticking to this story, and be sure to check out some more of my stories! And R&R! Can't forget that! Until next time, everyone!


End file.
